Bullied
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: Tony is Gibbs's real teenage son. For a case Gibbs gets temporarily moved to New Orleans and they move in with Pride. Things don't go great for Tony though who gets bullied at his new school but tries to hide it from Pride and Gibbs. Will they notice Tony's injuries or will they be to caught up in the case too see behind the mask Tony has put up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I will continue my other story soon, the idea just suddenly hit me so I had to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters**

Bullied-chapter 1

Tony slowly pulled the T-shirt over his head with his uninjured right hand and winced when the fabric brushed against the big scrape on his shoulder. With a look in the mirror he was certain; his father would definitely kill him if he saw that. Scratch that, he'd kill him if he ever found out he didn't tell him about it.

The move to Uncle Pride in New Orleans had been hard. His father had been assigned temporarily to the New Orleans team for some big case that clearly needed some extra power. And since his father was moving, so was he. No matter how hard he had pleaded. In the beginning everything had gone great. Or as good as expected. For all of five minutes. Then his classmates had realized what an athlete he was and that hadn't sat well with the star athletes in the school. When Tony in gym class had made more goals than all of them, war was declared.

The first week hadn't been so bad, mostly comments and a few pushes. When they saw that Tony didn't seem scared despite their warnings, everything escalated. Suddenly the pushes were with full force and getting slammed into the school lockers was his new normal. So was getting his lunch in his face during lunch and hard unnecessary tacklings whenever they played a sport in gym.

Tony watched his back again and winced. The scrape was bigger than he expected and looked kinda nasty. Turning a little more he could see the not so invisible bruises from earlier that week. Gibbs would without a doubt be able to determine that this wasn't one single incident. Tony sighed deep and hurried to get a T-shirt when he saw the time: 15.45. His Dad was expecting him at the office any minute. His dad trusted him, it wasn't that, he just thought it would be safer and nicer for Tony to spend the evenings at the office and then the three of them could ride home together. Tony looked down at his swollen and bruised wrist and made a quick decision to choose a long sleeved T-shirt instead, that way he could also compress the wrist with bandage. Hopefully neither Gibbs nor uncle Pride would notice anything. Actually he was pretty sure they wouldn't since they up til now at least had been too lost in the case to notice anything going on with him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey Tony, King and your Dad are still out, there is coffee in the kitchen though. Do not disturb us Important Stuff. Lasalle teased lightly. Using his new nickname for Tony: important stuff, referring to Tony being looked after and loved by both Gibbs and Pride. He was pretty much guarded 24/7 by two very special agents which made him look more like an VIP than a normal teenage boy.

-Nice to see you too Lasalle, Tony grimaced and turned towards Brody. Has he been like this all day?

-Even worse.

-Nice to see I have your support

-Always, hey Tony do you wanna stick around?

-No, I'll be fine, but thanx.

-You sure bro? Lasalle asked and tried to read Tony's facial expression.

-Yeah, Dad will kill me if I don't have my homework finished before he gets here.

-Good choice son. Gibbs and Pride choose that moment to walk into the office. Gibbs walked straight to Tony and lightly kissed the top of his head clearly distracted. But unfortunately for Tony not distracted enough to miss how Tony held his left arm in an unnatural position or the slight shift in his position when he thought Gibbs wasn't looking. He held Pride's gaze for a few seconds. Neither one had missed it.

-Chinese or chili? Pride asked Tony the same evening.

-Thanx but I was just gonna shower and then go to bed, it's been a long day.

-You sure there isn't anything wrong Tony? Pride asked.

-Everything is fine Uncle Pride

-You sure son? Gibbs asked, stopping his son in his tracks with a light grip around his right shoulder.

-Way to overreact Dad, I am fine. Gibbs face clearly showed that he didn't believe a word his boy just told him.

-Dad, Tony winced when Gibbs didn't even for a second lightened the grip around his uninjured shoulder. I'm not one of your suspects, Uncle Pride help me here.

-Sorry kid but your dad is right, something is up with you, Pride said firmly and joined Gibbs and Tony effectively cutting of any escape routes. Tony debated quietly. If he told them he got hurt in football they would wat Loretta to take a look at him, if he didn't tell them anything he would most likely be trapped here all night. Coming to a decision he choose a half lie.

-Okay, so there is this really clumsy guy in school who tripped and grabbed my locker causing me to fall to the ground in front of this really cute girl.

-You hurt Tony?

-Just a bit sore Dad, He put on his most innocent smile and turned towards Pride. You should have seen it Uncle Pride, she was laughing at me. Tony pouted.

-You sure that's the storyTony? Pride asked not fully convinced.

-This case is really making you guys seeing ghosts everywhere, Tony smiled his most charming smile.

Sighing deeply Gibbs wondered if it was possible that they made a hen out of a feather. Maby this case was truly getting to him. He sighed once more and decided after a look at Pride to leave everything til the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tony! Think fast Lasalle shouted and throwed the football at the unexpecting Tony who just made it through the door. Tony a bit slow from the pain killers he had bought the same morning, reacted too late and went down.

-Omg, Tony you okay? Lasalle I told you not to throw it at him, Brody said with an angry glare at Lasalle.

-Sorry Tony, didn't mean to. Lasalle said and made his way over to Tony to help him up. Tony shied away though instantly without even thinking of it. The pain killers had started to wear off so he had a pretty good guess just how much Lasalle helping him up would hurt him.

-Come on Tony it was just a game, nothing serious, you get that don't you.

-Yeah, sorry Lasalle, been living too long with a special agent. Tony said and steeled himself for the pain when Lasalle reached out to grab his left arm to help him up. The pain was instant and much harder than Tony was prepared for so he couldn't help but let out a small whimper. Lasalle instantly changed his grip and helped Tony stand. With both feet on the ground Tony tried to shake off Lasalle's never wavering grip.

-Not so fast bro, I don't know about Brody here, but to me that kind of yelp seems a little bit too strong for a small fall like that, even considering the story you told your dad and King yesterday.

-Let me go Chris! You are worse than my dad and uncle Pride. I can handle myself.

-Taking that as a compliment. Look you are hurt and I need to know just how hurt you are so either you take of that T shirt or I swear I will.

Tony huffed but agreed and started taking off his long sleeve T-shirt, only to shake loose from Lasalle's grip and take off towards the door where he run into Uncle Pride who grabbed him just before he fell to the ground.

-What is going on here? Pride asked sternly.

-Don't let him go, Lasalle muttered with a glare at the now fidgeting Tony.

-Why is your shirt halfway over your head? Pride questioned with a look at Tony who just turned his gaze towards the floor. Somebody tell me what's going on here. Brody, Lassalle?

-I threw a football at Tony challenging him to think fast. He didn't react fast enough though so I reached out to help him off the ground. But as I grabbed him he let out this yelp so I changed my grip and let him up.

-okay, and then?

-Lasalle told him to take of his shirt so he could take look at the injuries which Tony here agreed on, only to break loose the second Lasalle lightened his grip.

-Son?

Tony continued to stare at the ground.

-You two find everything you can on Dylan Louis and tell Gibbs we are at the morgue.

-Pride, what a surprise, what brings you here? Loretta asked surprised, not expecting Pride for a few more hours.

-I need you to take a look at Tony here for me.

-Sure, why don't you jump up and sit at the table.

Tony didn't even hesitate. He could feel his uncle's gaze at him, burning with fear and disappointment which made his stomach cleanse. There was also a firmness in his uncle's grip he never had experienced before, that made it clear he was done with his lies. Sighing he made it over to the table and took a quick glance back at Pride who now stood leaned against the doors with arms crossed over his chest.

-Can you take of that shirt honey?

Tony slowly pulled the shirt over his head hearing the sharp inhale of his uncle at the sight of the bandaged arm followed by glare Tony knew all too well. He didn't even have to look up to know that his dad was in the room. Seconds later, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing at his son's side gently unwrapping the bandage around the swollen wrist. Whit a quick glance at it he silently made room for Loretta, opting to instead run a calming hand through his son's hair.

-Wanna tell us what happened? Pride was the first one to break the silence.

-Nothing serious

Gibbs reacted instantly bending down to his son's level and leveling him with his famous glare.

-You really gonna try telling me that scratch on your back and your swollen wrist that I knew nothing about is "nothing serious"

-No sir, Tony whispered cringing under his dad's gaze. Gibbs nodded and stepped back patiently waiting for Loretta to finnish examining and bandaging his son.

-Nothing broken, the scratch on the shoulder is pretty nasty but nothing more serious, the wrist is badly sprained and it seems that he has been injured more than once. Do you wanna take it from here?

-Yeah, thanx Loretta.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony´s pov

Tony watched his dad and Pride talk quietly down in the office. He himself was told to stay where he was so he wouldn't be able to hear them, but they, thanx to the large glass wall would be able to see him at all times. Tony guessed that was one of the main reasons they had gone to the office instead of home, and as always, the two men he had looked up to since the day he was born, had to work. Right now though the workload seemed like a blessing to Tony. That way he wouldn't have to face either of the men until later. He watched them look up at him and turned away his gaze so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in their eyes. From the other side of the wall he could only helplessly see what happened next. Uncle Pride turning around and tripping over his poorly closed schoolbag leading the painkillers and several of his papers to fly out of the bag. Tony cursed under his breath when he saw his dad bend down on one knee making sure Pride was okay and after helping him up picking up the contents of the bag that now lay across the floor. Tony closed his eyes not wanting to see the moment his dad would see the painkillers.

Gibbs's pov

Gibbs shook his head at his boy leaving his stuff everywhere and thought about telling Tony to pick it up but decided against it wanting the boy exactly where he was: where he wouldn't hear anything but Gibbs still could keep an eye on him. Suddenly he caught a glance of something, something he hoped somehow would have ended up on the floor much earlier and didn't just come from his son's backpack. Finding a recite for painkillers from a nearby drug store he cursed and threw a glance at the room where his son stood with eyes closed. It truly was his. He wordlessly collected the rest of the stuff and gave the painkillers and the recite to Pride who took them just as silently, studying them for a moment before shutting his eyes and massaging his temple thoughtfully.

-You are in such a world of trouble kid, Pride muttered.

Waiting. In the beginning he had been grateful for some time to figure out how to explain why he didn't tell them, but now, hours later, waiting was the last thing he wanted to do.

-I'm sorry Tony. I am sorry for whatever I said or did to not make you trust me with this. Gibbs hugged his son tightly. He knew he should listen to Tony first but he had this feeling inside him that this was somehow his fault. If nothing else he should have raised him better. The answer was immediate from Tony who pushed away only after a few seconds, looked his father straight in the eye and said:

-Dad you haven't done a thing. You are tough love kinda guy but you have never done anything to make me think I couldn't come to you if I needed to. I was the one who was stubborn and tried to work this out on my own. Believe me I know I just have to say dad, and you stop whatever you are doing. It was never a question of trust or your love. I know I should have told you I was hurt and I know you are going to kick my butt as soon as you snap out of your: "I should have raised him better" mode.

The room got quiet after that. Both lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Tony broke the silence.

-I'm sorry dad. For everything.

-I know you are son, but you lying to me should never be an option. Want to tell me why?

-Because I lose your trust when I lie to you

-Exactly. And especially when it comes to your health. Your arm could have been much worse than you thought, you are not a doctor, the same goes for your other injuries. You tell me when you are hurt son. You got it?

-Yes dad

-Now I am going to give you one last chance to do the right thing. Any other injuries?

Tony grimaced, but answered truthfully.

-I know it's more trust than I deserve, but no, no major things, just a few bruises.

Gibbs stared his son square in the eye for a moment before deciding to trust his son's word.

-Good then this is what's going to happen: you are going to tell me the whole story from the beginning without leaving anything out and when you are done you can explain why you didn't tell us and went behind our backs to get painkillers. Then we'll see what your punishment is. You understand me?

-Yes dad


	5. Chapter 5

-It all started when I started school, there is this jock that picks on everybody literally, pushing them into lockers and stuff. Some kids tried to stand up against him but failed miserably so most people just keep out of his way. Anyway, it's nothing I and the rest can't handle.

Tony was surprised at how easy lying to his father was. Not that it was easy, but he did it for him which made it easier to put up this mask that his dad in his current sleepless state couldn't see trough. He didn't want to lie, but his dad and uncle Pride had enough to think about without him running to them with some school bully story that they could do nothing about.

-You really want us to believe that there is a kid who picks on everybody and nobody can do anything about it? And that he randomly almost broke your arm? If you are going to lie Tony come up with a better story.

-I know how it sounds, why do you think nobody believes it?!

-Tony, honest now

-It's the truth, gaasch uncle Pride why can't you just believe me. Have I ever lied to you? The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. At that moment he would do anything to take them back. His uncle's trust would be forever gone if he ever found out Tony was lying.

-Anthony Gibbs, you were taught respect so I expect you to show it towards your uncle and not raise your voice again.

-Yes dad. Sorry uncle Pride, it wasn't my intention to be disrespectful. Tony had to force himself to meet his uncle's eyes and caught a glimpse of his father's face. His dad would never let him out of his sight again if he knew. Lying was the worst offence possible in his dad's world and losing his dad's trust would hurt more than anything. He knew that from experience.

-What I meant to say was that everything will be fine if I keep out of his way, you know me and my mouth, as long as I don't open it he isn't a threat. Easy fix. Just focus on the case, I know you would do anything for me, but really, papa bear and uncle bear can sleep a little longer.

-Okay kid, as long as you are honest with us from now on and keep us updated we won't interfere. But if this kid as much as touches a hair on your head uncle bear is awake. But you will tell us. Got it?

-Yes sir. Tony even managed to meet his uncles eyes and give him a charming smile. Now he just had to convince his dad.

-Tony.

-Yes?

-One word and we are on it, you hide something and the deal is off, got it son?

-Yes dad.

-Now, the next time you need painkillers you go through us. What was the deal with buying them behind our backs? Gibbs asked holding up the package of painkillers.

-Just thought you'd get suspicious if I took some from the medicine cabinet and I didn't want you to unnecessarily worry about me.

Wow. The only true thing he had told them during the whole conversation.

-You lied to us kid, you are grounded for two weeks for lying to me and two weeks for lying to your dad. You didn't tell us you were hurt, which is one rule I know your dad has made sure you knew the second you were born, which leads you to another 4 weeks. Total of eight weeks. Next time kid. You come to us. Okay?

-Okay, Tony smiled. 8 weeks wasn't that bad. It wasn't like he had any desire to go out at night anyway.

-Come here kid, Pride said and opened his arms widely. Tony almost shot into the arms of his uncle and enjoyed the long pap bear hug. He knew they cared, they just had so much going on. He could take it.

-You never lie to us again kid or I'll personally assign someone to keep an eye on you at all times.

Pride finally let go and walked out of the kitchen.

-Any chance there is a hug for your dad too? Gibbs asked teasingly seeing how much more relaxed Tony was now. But something was still off about the kid. He just couldn't put his finger on it.


	6. Chapter 6

The following few days passed by quickly. Tony tried to stay low even if he really just wanted to show the bullies they didn't get to him. There was still pushes, rumors and pointing fingers, but at least they were somewhat under control. Or so he thought.

Gibbs still had this feeling that something in his son's story didn't check out but pressure from Washington to end the case as soon as possible lead him to work with every second of daylight. He just had his hands full and choose for now to trust his son. He just had to bite the bullet later if his son's story didn't check out.

-Madame secretary, Tony said surprised as the SecNav entered the office with two {Aqil you?

-I am fine ma'am, he answered politely. A total lie, but at least he was polite. The day had been everything but good. Part of the football squad had started a rumor about him and his dad, to make matters worse the school was also buzzing with rumors about why the famous Dwayne Pride would take them in. Rumors about him he could stand, but messing with his family wasn't okay. The worst thing was all he could do was put on a smile. He didn't have any friends and talking to anybody on the team would partly mean once again going behind his dad's and uncle's back and partly it would mean that they would find out. Not one person on the team would keep quiet once he told them.

-Is your dad here yet?

-No ma'am he and Special Agent Pride are following up on something. Cell reception is bad though so you might not get in contact with them for a while. He could see SecNav quietly swearing under her breath. Made sense, she was the SecNav after all and this visit must have been hard to fit into her schedule.

-Well, then we'll wait. Gentlemen, she said and nodded at the bodyguards as their cue to leave.

-Would you like some coffee ma'am?

-Thankyou Tony that would be nice, please stop calling me ma'am though, makes me feel old.

-You never complained before

-You mean when your dad and uncle uses it? It's different. Fun to play with them you know.

Tony smiled his charming smile and put down the mug of coffee before her as she sat at the kitchen tabe.

-How is school?

-School, nothing more to it. Tony tried to sound relaxed, but even he coud here the tension in his own voice.

-You sure? You know you can tell me Tony

-Thankyou but I am sure, did dad know you were coming?

-No, Not even Washington knows. Tony tell me something…are you angry at me?

-What? Why would I be?

-Well you must know that I am the one who put your dad on this mission, his assistance is needed and I just had to hope you would understand.

-I do.

-So if it isn't that then something else is wrong.

-Didn't realize you were so good at reading body language.

-Well you usually are pretty good at hiding…what happened to your arm?

Tony had rolled up the sleeves and his bandaged arm was in full daylight for the first time since Loretta bandaged it.

-Accident

-What kind?

No answer.

-Tony, you know I am not that easy to fool, if nothing else it's because I have a daughter myself. Does Gibbs and Pride know about this?

-Some guy tripped and slammed into my locker causing me to fall down as well, twisted my arm in the fall. It's just a sprain. And yes, they do, he said with a grimace.

-Take it you are not too fond of having two pairs of hawk eyes on you.

-It's okay I guess. Anyway, I should really start on my homework.

-Do you want some help?

-From the Secretary of the Navy?

-I was pretty good in school

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the New Orleans office disappointed over another dead-end. He stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped into the kitchen, at the kitchen table sat SecNav and his son whit what looked like schoolwork.

-Madame Secretary?

-Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Pride.

-No offense, ma'am but what are you doing with my nephew?

-You ever heard of a SecNav that didn't complete school Special Agent Pride?

-No ma'am

During that conversation Gibbs had walked the few steps to his son and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

-How is the arm feeling?

-I am fine Dad. Tony tried to blind him with his best megawatt smile.

-Did you take those painkillers?

-Yes dad, I am fine. Now, you don't want to keep the secretary of the Navy waiting, right?

-Smartass, Gibbs replied fondly.

-Why don't we go upstairs? Pride said.

-Good idea, Hey Tony…

-Yes?

-Talk to them, Porter said before following the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleeping wouldn't come easy, he knew that, but it was still a surprise when he sitting at the kitchen table saw the clock turn 2 am. He hadn't been able to sneak out of his bedroom before about five minutes earlier since he had to be certain that the other two were fast asleep. He stared quietly at the glass of milk in front of him.

" _freak"_

" _golden boy"_

" _misfit"_

" _What trouble didn't he had had to cause to have to move all the way to New Orleans?"_

" _He thinks he is something"_

The voices of his classmates echoed in his head. He didn't understand how everything could take such a different turn here in New Orleans. Back home he was popular, considered smart, funny and a star player on both the football and basketball team. Here he was the new guy who moved here for mysterious reasons in the middle of a school year. His hand hit an particularly sore spot on his shoulder which caused him to grasp for air. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't taken his painkillers that evening since he practically slept on his feet by the time the tree men made it through the front door.

"Talk to him"

Damn SecNav and her advice that had to make so much sense. He didn't like being read like an open book. Not the least. Her being able to see that something was wrong with him had to mean that he was way out of his game. On a good day he could almost even trick his father. Almost. Tony grimaced at that thought. How out of his game wouldn't his dad have to be to not see the constant debate inside his son's head whether he should tell them the truth or not? But every time he thought of that he became more sure of his decision. SecNav or not, Tony didn't have to follow her orders or advice.

A sudden light filled the room making Tony jump out of surprise and panic.

-Calm down son, it's just me. I heard a noise and thought I come down and check on it, Pride explained squeezing his nephew's shoulder calmingly. What are you doing up?

-Forgot to take my pain meds, Tony explained smoothly being too tired to relies that the pain meds were somewhere in the medicine cabinet and not on the tabletop beside him. Pride noticed though and filed it to talk to Gibbs about it in the morning.

-You sure that's all buddy?

-Yeah Uncle Pride you can stop worrying, Tony said.

-Okay then bud, take your pain meds and go back to bed, I'll be up right after you.

-Gibbs, a word outside?

Gibbs looked surprised but didn't say anything as he followed his longtime friend, and practically brother, outside.

-Tony was up in the middle of the night, and it wasn't the first time. Gibbs something about his story doesn't add up. I made a few phone calls to some old friends, no one of them knows anything about a school bully that targets just anybody. Just like I suspected.

Gibbs look darkened instantly.

-He told me last night that he had forgotten his pain meds but they were nowhere to be seen when I made it downstairs. And if that isn't enough you heard Porter as well as I did when she told Tony to talk to us. Dammit Jethro if that kid hasn't been lying to our faces.

-I know Pride. Believe me I know. But we got a killer to catch and Tony isn't talking so right now we need to do one thing at a time.

-He is your son

-And I would do anything for him, but a part of me still hopes he'll do the right thing.

-We'll pressure him, see how that goes down

-It's your nephew, not a criminal.

-Yeah, I think I need to catch that killer before we talk to him or I just might strangle him.

Tony closed his eyes when he saw both NCIS vehicles parked outside the office. He needed to get his act together and limp as little as possible. That wouldn't be easy though with the twisted ankle hurting like hell with every step.

Only focusing on his steps Tony almost knocked down Brody on her way out.

-Tony!

-I'm sorry, my mind must be as unfocused as my mind after another day of school he joked. So much for getting inside undetected. He rushed towards the kitchen after getting a smile as an answer somehow managing not to limp. When he was sure that nobody was looking Tony took a second look at the swollen ankle. Ice would probably help, but he didn't want Uncle Pride to get suspicious.

It went a few hours, Tony stayed in the kitchen and sat at the table doing homework, when he heard both cars suddenly pull up. Minutes later he heard happy and relieved voices. Clearly the case was near it's finish line. When the suspect half an hour later confessed to everything Tony got carried away with the celebrations and didn't pay attention to his walking. Not before the office suddenly got quiet and everyone stared at him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. As weird as it may sound he debated running, he actually started running as good as he could on his foot when a unified command stopped him in his tracks:

-Freeze. Wow he might be well raised, but there was something extremely powerful about Gibbs and Prides voices unified.

-Never thought I threat my own brother as a suspect, but you don't give me much of a choice Lasalle said and grabbed Tony by the upper arm.

-Lasalle, came the single command from Pride. Lasalle seemed to understand it though and swung Tony over his shoulder without a second of hesitation before carrying him to the kitchen. Tony squirmed for all he was worth before he felt his dads gaze on him. Then he held still until Lasalle put him down. The plan was still running, but he didn't get a chance. The second he was sat on the kitchen table the second two strong hands held him down.

-Don't even think about it. Lasalle call Loretta and help Brody finish the paperwork. Then you can come back here and yell at him. Not before that.

Lasalle didn't look happy but obeyed and left the kitchen.

-Up

-What? He couldn't believe his dads command.

-Up and walk over to the countertop then walk back and sit down.

Tony still a bit confused obeyed, trying not to limp but gave up when he halfway back glanced up at his dad and his uncle. Both faces clearly stated that he wasn't fouling anybody. Pouting he sat back down and waited on further instructions. Pride and Gibbs shared a quick glance before Pride took a step back letting Gibbs be the one who carefully placed Tony's right foot on a second chair and examined the foot.

-Can you move your toes?

-Yes sir. Gibbs froze at that. Tony never called him sir, Never. Gibbs quickly took he single step to his son's side gently lifting his chin with a finger so Tony would look him square in the eye.

-Sir? He questioned gently.

-I know you hate it, it just seemed appropriate somehow. Sorry dad, I don't know…

-Tony, Gibbs interrupted. It's okay, just wondering why. Tony looked his dad in the eye a few more seconds before silent tears suddenly started rolling down his cheeks

-Just figured since you two seem to know a lot and are as angry as expected…It seemed appropriate. I let you down dad. I let you both down. Just wanted to show my respect… With that the silent tears became full out crying and Gibbs silently scooped up the boy in his arms and sat down on his chair putting Tony on his knee and holding him tightly.

-Shhh it's fine Tony, come on Buddy, we'll fix it.

-You'll never trust me…Tony somehow got out between sobs.

-We'll fix it buddy, Pride said simply holding his hand on the boy's head to let him know he was there as well. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony woke up the next morning he had his head in his dad's lap but was laying on what felt like a bed. He moved his head a tiny bit to make sure of that fact, at the same time he tried to be as careful as possible not to wake his father who clearly still was sleeping. As did his uncle. The small movement of his head had given him a perfect view of his uncle who was sleeping in an old accent chair next to the bed. Tony thought back at the night before but couldn't remember a thing, had he hit his head? Why wasn't they at work and he in school right now? What had really happened last night?

He turned his head to look at the alarm clock: 6:00AM no wonder they were still in bed, but this didn't explain much about yesterday. Neither did the fact that it was Saturday. Was it really Friday yesterday? He didn't remember that. Unsure if he was dreaming he pinched his arm. Only it wasn't _his_ arm, that much became clear when his dad almost immediately let out a low growl and carefully stretched a little before turning so he was looking down at his son with a raised eyebrow. Tony felt his face turn red.

-Sorry, didn't mean to just wondered if I was dreaming or…

-If we really know you have been lying to us the whole time here in New Orleans.

-What? Tony sat up surprised. His dad knew? And his uncle? How did that happen?

-Son? Gibbs asked surprised over the reaction. You don't remember?

-No, Tony shook his head carefully in case it was a headinjury.

-Don't worry, Gibbs said and ruffled his son's hair fondly, It's probably just you who don't want to remember. Tony instinctively leaned into his father's touch and Gibbs smiled, thanking his lucky stars for the boy in his arms no matter how much trouble he caused.

-Well I don't want to interrupt such a sweet moment, but we still got some paperwork to do if we want to spend the rest of the day with that troublemaker there, his uncle said and batted away Gibbs hand to himself ruffle the kid's hair fondly.

-You guys trying to destroy my hair for good? Tony asked smiling

-Revenge for all the gray hairs you've given us and probably are going to give us later today, Pride answered

-How much do you remember? Pride asked his nephew looking him straight in the eyes to make sure he didn't lie again. The good night's sleep had alerted him of how much he had desperately needed it. It had also triggered his memory of all the clues he had missed when it came to his nephew.

-Nothing really. What happened?

-You remember getting hurt?

-Hurt?

-Stand up, Gibbs ordered. Walk over to the counter and back. Tony did as he was told and suddenly his memory started to come back. His dad asking him to do the same last night. How he didn't fool his dad and uncle and the escalating pain in the foot. He also remembered how he got hurt in the first place and looked down ashamed as he sat down once again.

-Did it trigger your memory son? Gibbs asked knowingly.

-Partly

-What do you remember? Pride asked and eyed his nephew.

-Everything up til yesterday and about half of yesterday's events, he answered truthfully.

-Tell us everything you remember from the beginning, starting with us moving here, Gibbs ordered.

-That's a pretty long story dad, shouldn't you two be out looking for the suspect.

-He's in custody since yesterday, the case is closed, don't you remember?

Tony shook his head in the negative.

-Just start at the beginning son, Gibbs said and squeezed his son's shoulder gently before leaning back in his chair and putting on a stern expression. Tony debated lying again but one glare from his dad changed his mind.

-Enough with the lies son, they aren't good for either of us, Pride said as if he could read Tony's mind.

Tony blushed but took a deep breath and started at the beginning


	9. Chapter 9

-It all started when I started school here. To put it bluntly the football squad didn't like me winning over them in gym and that is where things started getting ugly. At first it was just pushes, some food in my face.

-A warning, Pride exclaimed.

-Yeah, when they learned that I didn't got scared, just played harder and people started talking about how the new guy was better than the whole football team together, they had had enough. The pushes became harder and playing any kind of sport in gym class left me on the ground under the whole football team. The teacher never saw anything.

-What happened the day when Chris tried to talk to you? Pride asked.

-A tackle gone too far, scraped my shoulder against my locker and landed pretty badly on my left arm. That made them back down for the rest of the day. I fetched pain killers the day after for the reason I told you earlier. I didn't want you to start wondering where the painkillers had gone and start asking me questions. I thought I could handle it, it wasn't that bad.

Tony didn't like the look his dad and uncle shared. So he rushed to continue:

-Anyway, after that they stepped down a notch and started spreading rumors instead and calling me names, barely anything physical.

-What kind of rumors?

Tony fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. He really didn't like that question.

-Tony, was all Gibbs needed to say. He was getting ready to rip his son apart, how the hell could he not have told him. He had no doubt that Tony still tried hard to make the truth sound less bad. At least he was telling the truth, Gibbs knew that and for that, and that only, he wanted to wrap him in a hug. He shared another look with Pride who nodded slightly, he agreed to the silent thought.

\- About why we moved here in the middle of the schoolyear, why uncle Pride took us in and stuff like that.

-Stuff like that? Pride said. You are really trying our patience now son.

-Sorry, there was talk about what the hell you had done to have to give us someplace to stay, how you guys knew each other and what I had done to be transferred all the way to New Orleans.

Tony bit his lip before continuing.

-What happened yesterday was…I got fed up with the rumors and told the football squad to back down, in public, they didn't like it and the captain told me to back off and pushed me. He nearly gave me a black eye too, but I ducked, lost my balance and one of the other team members chose that moment to give me a second push. Twisted my foot in the fall. Some other students told the football squad to back down and it actually worked. They thought I had had enough since I already was laying on the floor. I somehow survived the rest of the day and got to the office. That is as far as I remember before dad asked me to walk to the counter and back.

There was a moment of silence before Gibbs asked:

-You don't remember Lasalle putting you over his shoulder after you forgot about your foot when we celebrated that the case was closed?

-Now I do, Tony blushed. But I remember something else. Did I really call you sir dad?

-Yep, what was that all about? Gibbs took a step closer to his son, wanting everything put on the table.

-I guess I just wanted you to know I respected you even if I broke your rules. It just came out the wrong way. Sorry dad.

-Don't apologize for that son.

-Why didn't you tell us? Pride's voice was raspy and the hurt clear in his face. So clear that Tony tried to look away but found himself trapped by a big palm holding his chin up so he would look his uncle right in the eyes. I need to know Tony. Why the hell didn't you come to us?

-I thought you had enough to worry about without me running to you guys with some old bully story. I trust you more than I could ever say, hell I look up to you. I just didn't want you to have more on your plate than you already had. You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. It's a classic bully story.

-You are wrong. I know those teachers, I know many of those kids. We could have done plenty if you just would have talked to us.

Tony once again tried to look the other way.

-Look at me! We always have time for you, you know that son, we have had cases since before you were born and we never intentionally let it go out over you. You know that as well. Your excuses for not telling us…they hurt Tony, they hurt really bad.

Tears started forming in Tony's eyes.

-We worry about you kid, we worry even more when you lie to us because that means we can't trust you to tell us. You let me down kid, more than you ever done before. I trusted you to come to us if something like this ever happened, that's why I agreed to letting you work this out. That deal is off. I am calling your principal and scheduling a meeting. You are to stay in sight at all times. You lost my trust Tony. Now you gotta find a way to win it back.

With that Pride let go of his nephew's chin and backed the few steps to the wall.

Gibbs let his gaze speak as he locked eyes with his son. Tony slumped down in the chair and Gibbs stepped back. Without a word he checked Tony's foot over, nodding to himself before once again checking Tony's arm and then shoulder.

-You never hold anything like this from us. From me! Gibbs eyes shoot lightnings and his voice showed how angry and hurt he really was. You never lie to me Tony. You lied plenty just the last few days. You really let me down this time son.

And now I can't trust you. Tony read the unspoken words in his dad's eyes. He felt the tears beginning to fall down silently.

-We'll work through it, Pride spoke from the corner. I don't like yelling at you kid, but to be honest you never deserved it more than now. And I think you know it too.

-I am sorry. Really sorry. The tears started falling more rapidly but Tony didn't even seem to notice.

-Come here kid, no tears now, Pride said and wiped away the silent tears from his nephew's chins with his thumbs. No need for them. Okay?

Tony nodded and suddenly both men draped Tony into bear hugs, holding him until they felt his breathing get even again.

-You calm now? Gibbs asked having felt the start of panic in his son, pretty much like expected. Tony didn't do good with loosing trust, he wasn't supposed to, but the kid sometimes didn't hear the solution, just the problem which left them with these beginnings to panic attacks. Gibbs promised himself he would have to work a bit harder to solve this problem with Tony.

Tony nodded. He knew both men would forgive him eventually and that the love they had for him never would change. He also knew they needed a chance to process what they had heard.

-Good then you don't mind finding a corner and planting your nose there while I talk to your dad.


	10. Chapter 10

-What are we gonna do with that kid Gibbs? He is already grounded for 8 weeks, how long can we ground him for with it still being a punishment and not just normal?

-Well, at least his gonna be in our sight 24/7 to begin with. Watching me sand a boat aint that interesting.

-I know that Gibbs, but then what?

-Don't you think it worries me too Dwayne? That he didn't trust us on this?

-I know…it's just

-What?!

-We can't make him trust us Jethro, the kid needs to do that by himself.

-My two cents as his big brother? Lasalle said. He trustes you, he just didn't want you to get involved. He has your genes agent Gibbs and he has learned one thing to many from his uncle over here

-What are you saying Chris?

-It's a typical case, he tried to take after you and be strong, Brody said

-Keep you out of fire, just like you both have than to him, Loretta said. She too turning out of the blue. Look raising teenagers aint easy, we all know that, but never question Tony's trust in you two. I saw the look on his face when I examined him, he respects you two, he loves you and trust doesn't come easy for him, still he trusted me, just because you Dwayne, trusted him.

-I'd say ground him, it'd be fun to have him tag along, Lasalle said

-He is already grounded for two months from before for lying to us

-He lied to us all, if you don't mind I want to have my two cents too of yelling at him, Lasalle answered

-You sure you don't have boat in the basement somewhere Dwayne?

-This is my boat Jethro. These people keep me afloat.

-Naaws king, can I go see him?

-Yeah sure Cristoph, just don't kill him.

-Agent Gibbs?

-Yeah, go on

-Tony? Lasalle said as he entered and closed the doors behind him.

-Chris? Tony asked tired, not even caring that he probably was there to yell at him.

-Why don't you come out from the corner, figured we need to have a little talk about brothers talking to each other

Tony wordlessly sat down on a chair.

-This killing you bud?! Guess what the two men out there are talking about now. You. You better be grateful for that.

-I am.

-Why did you lie to them Tony?

-I didn't want to put more on their plate than there already was. I could handle it.

-Sure you could, and got hurt in the process, now don't you think it's easier to go to one meeting and get it all cleared of than constantly trying to wrap their heads around what you aren't sharing. You need to tell them Tony! They won't stop worrying until you do.

-I get that. Now.

-They are hurting, you need to fix it bro, Lasalle said and raised from the chair.

-Aren't you gonna yell at me?

-No think you are beating yourself up pretty good already in your head. I have a punishment for you though. You are gonna write an essay on brothers and trust. Explain to me why you didn't tell ME a thing. Then you are gonna read it yourself and write down a list of things you should have done instead. Then you are going to give both to me with a promise that if there ever is a next time you tell me. Understood?

-Yes sir.

-Good, then back into that corner before King finds you out of it.

-How is he doing Chris?

-Beating himself up in his head, just like you two.

-Did you yell at him?

-No

-Punish him?

-An essay on brothers and trust, and why he didn't tell me and then a list of what he should have done differently.

-Should take lessons from you Chris, you are gonna be a damn good parent one day.

-You are not so bad yourself King, neither is you agent Gibbs. Just look at me, Laurel and Tony.

-Tony is right now with his head against a wall.

-Well you can't get everything.

-My advice; don't set a time frame. Work things out as they come. Talk.

With that words Lasalle and the rest of the gang bid goodbye and went home. Left was


	11. Chapter 11

-Tony. Come on out of the corner son.

-So we talked, and we both got to an agreement. First your earlier punishment stands. You are grounded for 8 weeks. With good behavior and a lot of talking, trust will come again, Pride said.

-I'm not following.

-You are grounded for at least 8 weeks, that is the minimum, if we after 8 weeks feel that you are trustworthy you will slowly get your freedom back, if not we'll keep on going until we come to that place. You will come to that place son.

Tony closed his eyes for a second and barely nodded.

-You lied to us for so long that we feel it might take some time, so don't rush it son, that's why those 8 weeks stand stable whatever we might feel before that. You'll have time to talk to us. Okay?

-Yes sir.

-We also talked to the SecNav Tony, in fact…

-She is right here. Hey Tony. How are you feeling?

-To be honest; no idea.

Porter shared a look with Gibbs and Pride at that.

-I hear you told them.

-Because they made me, wasn't my choice to make. I can't take any praise for that, Tony shaked his head.

-I hear you. So how about this. Will you be okay?

-Yes, he met her eyes firmly. Thankyou.

-I didn't do anything.

-You told me to talk to them.

-Did you?

-No, but they did. They heard it. Every single word.

Porter didn't seem surprised at that, just shared a quick look with Gibbs and Pride.

-Tony your dad and uncle talked to me and we all agreed this case was hard. They also shed some light on what has been bothering you and we all feel it might be in your best interest to stay here for a few extra weeks.

-What?! Tony would have flown right in the air with that exclamation if two firm hands hadn't held him in place.

-Your dad has a few weeks' worth of extra time off and your Uncle doesn't want to kick either of you out just yet. With other words, you are gonna stay here, clean up this mess and then come back to Washington.

-Dad?

-Tony she is right. This case put me off my game and I can't have it that way, especially not now, especially not with you.

Tony had no problem hearing the unuttered words: because I don't trust you. He knew he'd lost their trust but somehow hearing it like this; it made it harder.

-Okay. Tony focused his eyes on his dad's chest. We'll stay.

The only thing he heard after that was footsteps; two backing out through the door and one pair closing in on him.

-You don't foul me that easily son. I need to know how you really feel. You really okay with us staying?

Tony didn't answer just bit his lip. He knew charm would do nothing. No, right now Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on a mission and nothing could take his focus off it. The simplest thing was to not answer at all.

-Tony

When he didn't answer Gibbs gently gripped his chin and made him meet his eyes.

-Is it school?

Tony gave up. His dad would keep going until he found the truth so why not for once give it to him without a struggle.

-Yeah, partly. But in a way, I don't care. It's really…really losing your trust that is the hard bit. You having to take time off the job to keep an eye on me. Uncle Pride wanting us to stay so he can help you with that. SecNav even being a part of all of this. I messed everything up again. I'm so sorry. I am doing it again. I shouldn't sit here and spill my guts, you have enough…

-Anthony Leroy Gibbs. Listen to me and listen to me carefully. His dad's voice was possibly more stern than he ever heard it before and the grip of his chins seemed to harden. Yes, what you did was wrong, you should have come to us when it started, but you are not a burden son, you will never be. And we will never have so much on our plates that we won't listen to you. Yes, I am taking time off the job for both of our sakes. One of the reasons is that you need to earn my trust back and it's far easier if you can do what you are doing now, spilling your guts, all day long. Another one is that I need that time myself too. To just be with family. One thing you need to make damn clear though is that you never apologize for telling me the truth Tony. I expect that from you. You are my son Tony, nothing will ever change that so stop making this harder for both of us by thinking it might. Nothing can ever change the fact that I love you more than life itself.

Tony all of the sudden jumped of his chair and gave his dad a bear hug with the last few tears falling down his cheeks. Gibbs hugged his son back just as hard, confident that at the end of the day the whole family would be able to move on and make things better.

-You gonna stand there all day or let me join in? Pride asked teasingly when he came back.

Tony pulled away slowly and Gibbs used his thumbs to dry the tear marks from his sons face before ruffling his son's hair fondly. Tony then attacked his Uncle with a bear hug as hard and pulled away just long enough to smile up at him, grateful for the two best role models possible in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thank you guys for following and having patience with me, I haven't abandoned the other stories, just needed to get this one finished first, thinking a few more chapters to the other stories. Thank you again!

One of the last chapters guys, here we go

 _It all turned out as you might have expected, with dad and uncle Pride more or less giving me no choice but accompany them to a meeting with my principal. He understood me alright, he understood me so well that he told me I had one shot to talk to them and back off for good, if it didn't work, he'd take care of it. He also gave me a lecture I won't forget in no time. Just saying. Anyways, I took that last swing._

 _-Hey golden boy, you are late for class._

 _-Patrick, Donnie, James and Carl_

 _-Yes?_

 _-If I took the time to learn your real names, you might just want to do the same. For courtesy._

 _-We know your name. It's Anthony Gibbs aka golden boy._

 _-You were right about the first part. The second part? not so much._

 _-How is your leg? A shy looking blonde asked quietly, making eye contact only for a few seconds._

 _-Well, thank you for asking Donnie. Not bad._

 _-Might just have to do something about it then, the leader of the group said._

 _-Why do you want to hurt me Carl? What have I ever done to you?_

 _-You tried to take my place._

 _-Are you that insecure?_

 _-Everybody calm down, come on man, you can't hit him again, my parents would kill me if they ever knew, Donnie said with a final tone_

 _-I can't take your place Carl, I am not allowed to join any sports since I transferred here for a limited time._

 _-Tell me when that time is up and I'll show you were you can put that crap._

 _-He is right Carl, if he really isn't here to stay he can't join anything, Patrick clipped in._

 _-Still, why did he transfer from there if he didn't have a damn good reason._

 _-He has. He has us. I am Special Agent Pride and this is Special Agent Gibbs. Now I don't know what your rumors said, but Special Agent Gibbs was here for a joint operation inside NCIS._

 _-What the hell man, you told them? Carl asked angrily._

 _-Didn't give him a choice Carl, Pride stated calmly._

 _-You know me?_

 _-I know all of you, including and especially you Donnie. Can't imagine what your brother is gonna say when he hears you've been messing with someone, let alone it being a former marine, a nowadays NCIS Special Agents son,_ _ **my**_ _nephew._

 _-He'll most likely kill me, sir, Donnie said, his whole demeanor changed. He was standing at attention but something in his pose gave away the sudden unease. The same way he had been standing since the second he had recognized Pride._

 _-That's the Donnie I know. You ever gonna mess with another kid again?_

 _-No sir, I promise._

 _-I'm gonna hold you to that promise Donnie._

 _-Yes sir. I am sorry sir. Tony, I'm really sorry, I have no idea how I could be so blind. Special Agent Pride can tell you I don't usually do stuff like this._

 _-So why did you?_

 _-I listened to the rumors, figured I'd scare you before you did something this school couldn't come back from. I know it doesn't make any difference, nor is it a good excuse, but I was just looking out for this place. My heart was at the right place, but not my head. If I just would have looked a bit closer I'd seen that the only true treath to this place is us who are too quick to judge._

 _-All is forgiven Donnie._

 _-Thank you, Tony._

 _-You are free to go, without us calling your parents, so long as you never lay a hand on my son or somebody else again. It was the first-time Gibbs had spoken and the words couldn't be more hard._

 _-I promise sir. If you don't mind though, I think I'm gonna go turn myself in. What I did, it wasn't fair, and I think I should really take my time to think about it. And if my brother wants to chew me out for what I did, well I think I deserve every single bit of it._

 _-You are a good kid Donnie, just hit a little roadblock in the way, Pride assured, features still tense but with a small smile towards Donnie._

 _-Thankyou sir._

 _-As for the rest of you, do you have anything to say? Patrick?_

 _-No sir, operation or not, still think there is more to this than you are telling us. Why didn't Tony just stay in DC?_

 _-Because, he is my nephew and I want to take every chance I have to see him, Pride answered simply._

 _-He is a single dad, that's why you stupid. He wasn't about to let me stay home alone when he had no idea how long this operation would take, Tony said at the same time._

 _-R-Really? You are a single parent?_

 _-Yes, not that you have the need to know, but next time…don't let it be a next time. No matter who or what I am._

 _-No sir, guess I should have checked the facts. Sorry Tony. I did wrong._

 _-You are heading to the principal, with or without an escort._

 _-Sorry Tony. Jame's said quietly. I let it get to my head. Being the second newest kid I just hit the fast track to becoming popular, not thinking about what it did to the newest kid. I'm sorry._

 _Tony just nodded at that not bothering to answer. He could sense that James wasn't entirely convinced that it hadn't been worth it in the end._

 _-And you Carl don't have a choice, your only choice is to either apologize or keep quiet._

 _Pride waited all of 10 seconds before he turned around and glared at James until he started moving. Gibbs on the other hand wasn't so gentle and grabbed Carl by his shirt collar and escorted him to the principal's office. Halfway down the hallway he stopped and gave Tony a look that had him jogging after his father. Gibbs was serious about this and wouldn't let his son out of sight. Not even for a minute._


	13. Chapter 13

-Pride, these young men say they'd like to speak to Tony for a minute.

-Hey. Donnie stepped out from the shadow behind the guard followed by an older boy with brown hair and green eyes. Donnie was more relaxed than Tony had ever seen him, but tensed the second the other kid put his hand on Donnie's shoulder and stuck his hand out to shake Pride's.

-Hey King. Pride shook his head with big smile playing on his lips and ignored the hand, giving the kid a big hug instead.

-It's nice to see you again King, the boy said as Pride hugged him.

-Yeah, it's been too long Nate. Too long.

-Yes sir. Nate said as he stepped away from the hug. Too bad this isn't a social call though.

-I could guess that you would get involved since the kid decided to own up for his mistakes even though we gave him a freepass. To quote young Donnie here you'd most likely kill him.

-I almost did sir. He knows better than that. He's a damn better man than that.

-I know. But it's not me you need to convince. Pride nodded his head toward Tony who stood right in front of Gibbs following the whole thing with curiosity.

-Tony, I presume, Nate said and stuck out his hand in e greeting. Tony took it without batting an eye. Whoever Nate was he seemed to mean a lot to Pride and his uncle's friends were his. I'm navy commander Nathan Williams, Donovan's older brother.

-An old friend of mine, Pride said.

-You are more like a mentor King, you know that. Anyway Tony, I'm really sorry. You might not know me but your uncle knows I keep my promises and I promise you that Donovan never again will hurt somebody the way he did you.

-I really am sorry Tony. There is nothing more to it. I know what I did was wrong no matter what my intentions were, Donovan continued looking even more earnest than the first time.

-I forgive you, Tony said easily.

-You do?

-Yeah.

-Thanx. I don't deserve it, but thanx. Nate moved to stand behind Donnie with a small scowl on his face, clearly not liking the last part of his comment and squeezing his brother's shoulder a bit harder than necessarily.

-You said you are sorry multiple times, there is no doubt you regret your actions and you took the consequences even when you could have walked away so there is no need to keep beating yourself up over this anymore, you understand son? Pride asked Donnie.

-He's right you know. Gibbs said quietly. You made a mistake and you paid for it. You cleaned up your own mess and even more importantly, Tony forgave you. So don't you think it's time you forgive yourself as well? Don't mind you learning a lesson from this, just don't want you beating yourself up too hard.

Donnie bit his lip for a moment before answering: Yes sir.

-Good boy. All three men praised at the same time and Donnie couldn't help but smile.

-It really is fine. I'm not perfect either and they may all be marines but they have their moments too. Don't forget that.

-Thanx Tony.

-Anyway King, we'll get out of your hair now, just wanted to follow this through myself.

-You are never disturbing me, you know that son, King scolded lightly.

-I know, but we should get going. It was nice seeing you again King. Agent Gibbs. Tony.

-Come over for dinner someday. And take your parents with you. Would be nice meeting them again.

Donnie seemed to pale at that but Nate nodded his thanx and with that they walked out the door just as Chris walked in.

-Wasn't that Nathan? And his brother. What were they doing here? Chris asked surprised. Pride took a minute before he answered.

-Donnie was a part of it. Not the worst one if I have gotten it correctly, but still in the top 5.

-Donnie Williams? Nate's brother, you sure?

King didn't answer, just gave him a look and Chris whistled low.

-Take it Nate didn't take it too well.

-Not really. Especially not since Donnie can't seem to stop beating himself up over it.

-He's just like his brother.

-Uncle Pride? Tony asked hesitantly.

-Yeah? Pride had heard the hesitation and had now his whole attention on Tony. What's the matter son? Does your leg hurt?

-No, sorry uncle Pride, didn't mean to scare you, just wondered how you know Nathan?

-That's a pretty long story son, but tell you what, I'll call Nate and ask if they have dinner plans, if not, we could tell you the story together. That'd be fairer to him and he himself can choose how much he shares with you.

-Do you know the story Chris?

-Yeah, partly, never heard it from Nate though so if you don't mind too much I'd like to join you.

King just raised his eyebrows at that.

-Mind? You better start watching yourself Christopher or I will have to remind you in a not so nice way just how much you are my son. Understood?

-Yes sir.

-Good. Let's call Nate.


	14. Chapter 14

Bullied chapter 14

-Welcome, Pride greeted the four people on the porch warmly. Come on in.

-Thanx, the oldest man said and smiled before stepping in and wrapping Pride into a quick hug. After that the woman stepped forward and greeted Pride. Nate smiled a little before stepping back and pushing Donnie towards Pride. Donnie threw Nate a murderous glare as he stumbled forward and was steadied by Pride. Eyeing Pride with a lot of mixed emotions clear in his eyes he just bit his lip before looking down at his shoes and mumbling a greeting. Pride smiled sadly before gazing over at Nate who gave a small nod.

-You are forgiven son, we told you that, so no need to be scared around us. While talking Pride had gently brought Donnie's chin up with his hand and was now looking directly into the teenager's eyes. When Donnie finally nodded Pride wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. When he finally let go Nate stepped into Pride's arms for an even longer hug.

-James Williams, the oldest man presented himself and shook hands with Gibbs. This is my wife Katherine, and I believe you've already met our boys, he said with a sad smile.

-Jethro Gibbs.

-Anthony Gibbs. Please call me Tony, Tony said with a warm smile and extended his hand once the grownups had shaken hands. James looked taken aback for a second before shaking his hand and giving him another one of his sad smiles.

-It's nice to meet you Tony. Just wished the circumstances were different, and I want to offer you my sincerest apologises for Donnie's behaviour.

-All forgiven sir. At that James' sad smiled was exchanged to a lot warmer one for a few seconds.

-Thankyou Tony.

-The same goes for me, Kathrine said shook Tony's hand as well.

-As I said mam, all is forgiven. Hey Donnie, Tony continued and nodded towards the other teen.

-Hey Tony, Donnie answered with a small smile.

That only left Gibbs and Donnie. Tony could see the look of sheer panic when his dad took a few determined steps towards Donnie. Suddenly the other boy was caught in one of Gibbs's famous glares and was unable to look away. Smiling Tony saw how Nate crept behind Donnie and put his hands on his shoulder before pushing him into Gibbs's strong embrace. Gibbs wrapped the emotional teen in a strong hug and felt the tension melt away and leaned forward growling low into Donnie's ear:

-Don't like repeating myself son, so you better start believing you are forgiven.

Donnie nodded and let himself be held a moment longer before gently taking a step back from the embrace. Gibbs however kept a firm hand on Donnie's shoulder a while longer, searching Donnie's eyes for confirmation that the teen understood before gently squeezing the shoulder once and then let go of his grip. Catching sight off the unshed tears in the teens eyes when he shyly smiled up at him, Gibbs gently wiped away the single tear that had in fact fallen.

-No more tears kiddo. Okay?

-Yes sir. Tony almost held his breath. He had complete trust in his father but was still unsure if he would keep Donnie at shoulder length or not.

-It's Gibbs kid. Not really fond of the whole sir thing.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the wait, I realized looking back at the last chapter that the last few sentences for some reason got deleted and I had trouble rewriting them but now I realized I mixed up the chapters so the wait was for nothing…uuppss. Sorry for that guys!

-bullied-

-So it all started a couple of years back when I was 14, Nate started the story once everyone was seated. Chris had come a few minutes after Donnie´s family and Tony had curiously watched him hug everyone. They truly looked like old friends.

-That's more than a few Nate, Donnie intervened teasingly and Tony snickered quietly. Being an only child wasn't always easy and he sometimes missed the interaction between brothers.

-Yeah yeah, throw it in my face little brother. Anyway, the whole story started when dad got deployed again, something that didn't sit so well with me so I started protesting by hanging out with the wrong gang and from there everything just spiraled until I by chance met King, which by the way wasn't one of my brightest moments.

 _~flashback~_

 _-Are you sure we should be here? Nate whispered worriedly._

 _-Calm down would you, nobody will notice us and besides, what's the fun without a little danger? Nate didn't agree with Jake but didn't want to be left behind either so he followed his friends into the abandoned part of the port, the part all grownups warned their children about. This side of the port was dark with one single light flickering, most windows to the abandoned buildings were hammered shut with boards crisscrossing them and every now and the water somehow seemed darker too. Nate unconsciously stepped closer to the rest of the gang as they came to a stop._

 _-Here it is. With that two of the other boys opened the door and swept their flashlights over the dusty interior. An old desk and some empty bookcases suggested that it once had been an office, but there was nothing else in the room which made Nate even more unsure of if they should be here in the first place. An old door slamming shut somewhere further down the street made all the boys jump but nobody refused to show the fear they all feared._

 _-It should be in here, Jake said. Remember Matt said we could take some for ourselves too as payment._

 _-Take what? Nate asked. He couldn't keep quiet anymore, he had a growing suspicion about what they were doing here, but he couldn't be sure. What are you talking about? Jake?!_

 _-Com on man, calm down a little would you. Just a few recipes for happiness that's all. I forgot you didn't knew that my brother asked us to deliver them to him. An old buddy of his left them here. If anybody asked we had no idea what the packages were so whatever happens, stick to the story; okay?_

 _-Dude, I may have done a lot of stupid shit lately, but I am no drug dealer, Nate whispered angrily._

 _-Well either you do this our way or you won't have to bother doing anything with us at all. Your choice, but once you walk out that door you can't come back and you are on your own. Nate drew a sharp breath. Sure, he was angry, but how much was he willing to risk, even more important how much was he willing to lose?_

 _-I'm leaving. Nate felt relieved when the words were out there. Not giving himself a chance to change his mind he walked towards the door without looking back._

 _-Wait! Gabe shouted after him sounding almost desperate. Uncertain Nate turned back around._

~Flashback~

-Drugs? You were involved with drugs? Donnie asked bewildered and Tony couldn't help but silently agree with him. Nate didn't seem like a guy involved with anything of that sort. If anything Tony would have seen him as a top student, maybe team captain of the football team or something, but a troublemaker involved with drugs? Never.

-You haven't heard the whole story yet, Nate said calmly. So as far as you know I could have walked away.

-But you turned away, Tony found himself protesting before blushing. Sorry.

-It's okay Tony. I would probably have thought the same if I were you.

-How…?

-How I knew Donnie was thinking the same? I know him Tony, to the same degree as King once knew me. After all he taught me long ago to ask the right questions. Thanx to that I grew closer to my little brother here.

-I still can't see you with drugs Nate. I knew you made some mistakes and got involved with the wrong crowd, but drugs?! I thought maybe graffiti or breaking windows or stuff.

-Couldn't believe it myself either, that's why I tried to leave.

-Tried?

-You'll see, Nate smiled teasingly. And as far as the other stuff goes, never said I didn't do that either.

-Why don't we just listen to the rest of the story, Kathrine proposed.

~Flashback~

 _-We need a lookout! Gabe sounded almost desperate as he turned towards Jake. He can be our lookout. If he doesn't want anything to do with the drugs, he doesn't want to have some either. Lookout is the perfect job._

 _-Okay Williams you are lookout, but don't expect any of the drugs as payment._

 _-Would never, he answered shortly before turning around and focusing on trying to see something through the dirty windows. Truth to be told he was kind of relieved that he hadn't had to walk around by himself in this part of the port. The water hadn't looked too inviting and that would have been his only option in a dangerous situation. Sighing he looked out the window for a couple of minutes before movement in the building across from theirs caught his eye._

 _-Guys! There is movement across the street. I don't know what it is or who it is, but you better start hurrying! For once they actually listened and Nate held a close eye on the movements until he heard Jake call out to him that they were leaving through the back door. Thankful to be able to leave his post as watch dog he jogged to the back of the house were the others just were leaving. Outside the wind had started blowing even more and they all started walking faster. Crisscrossing through the streets to shake of the feeling of being followed. Slowly the fog started rolling in from the sea and visibility got worse until Nate barely could see the others anymore. The feeling of somebody following them got increased and he speed up is pace thinking about calling out to the others, but assuring himself they were just ahead. Unbeknownst to him he was walking closer and closer to the edge and was about to fall into the water when somebody suddenly grabbed him. He fought hard to be freed and was about to shriek when the person covered his mouth and started backing up slowly._

 _-Had to rescue one King, didn't have a choice, the person said. Yes sir. After that the silence fell. Nate still tried to wriggle free when he suddenly heard the same voice say:_

 _-Now I don't know who you are but I am a federal agent so I would stop wriggling if I were you. Nate stopped didn't stop struggling and suddenly felt cold metal against his body._

 _-Get in, a new voice said. Nate shook his head furiously and the other man sighed before suddenly turning on a flashlight and showing him his badge: NCIS senior special agent Dwayne Pride. Then he reached out and grabbed the badge from the one that was holding Nate: special agent Christopher Lasalle. Now can you get in?_

 _Back at the headquarters he was pushed into a chair in a big room with two messy desks in it._

 _-So son, you know our names so how about you tell us your name and just what you were doing out there? King asked. Nate just stared straight ahead stubbornly._

 _-Com on son, you are already in trouble. Nate still refused. Okay Chris, search his pockets._

 _-What? You can't do that!_

 _-Nathan Williams,14, goes to 9_ _th_ _grade in New Orleans Middle School, Chris said as he fished up Nate's student ID from his pocket._

 _-Hey! That's mine, give it back._

 _-No chance buddy, Chris said and held the ID out of Nate´s reach with one hand and kept Nate firmly on the chair with the other hand. Not 'til we figure out who we should deliver you to. Thinking your parents will be real happy to get you back in one piece._

 _-Won't be long I stay in one piece, Nate muttered angrily._

 _-And why is that, son? King asked._

 _-Mom is a real momma bear, Nate answered quietly. She will chew me out good but make me wait until the morning when she actually has slept some._

 _-What about your dad? King asked with caution._

 _Nate just stared straight ahead, jaw set and a stubborn look over him, but King could easily see the real boy behind the though act and the hurt he masked with anger. He gave Chris a look that sent him straight for the computers. A long minute later he put his findings on the plasma for King to read out loud._

 _-Nathan James Williams, 14, younger brother Donovan. Mom, Katherine working as a nurse. DAD, James Williams, deployed overseas…that's what you are trying to keep from me?! That your dad is a marine deployed overseas?!_

 _Nate just stared straight ahead but the mask had started falling off and the hurt and sadness was now easy to read of the youngster's face._

 _-Hard to have a marine dad, huh? First he is deployed and then when he comes home he is tough as nails._

 _-How would you know?_

 _-Well firstly I am a former marine, secondly, I have a daughter who likes to remind me of those exact facts each time I see her._

 _-Daughter?_

 _-Lauren, 19. She always told me it was unfair that first I wasn't home and then when I finally were I didn't light up the least._

 _-Tell me about it…, Nate muttered. Dad is great, when he is home and a couple of years ago he told us it was going to be his last mission but now suddenly he got called in for a special assignment overseas and nobody knows how long he'll be and it's just…it's unfair._

 _-That why you were on the wrong part of the port today? To mess with your parents' head? To rebel?_

 _-Yeah, okay, maybe._

 _-Look I get that it's hard but doing stuff like that won't make it easier, Chris said. You'll always have to go home and face them. Making them worry will only make it harder._

 _-What were you doing in the port today? King asked, changing his voice completely. I know you weren't alone so you can skip lying about that._

 _-I…I didn't know. Sometime in the last few minutes Nate had suddenly started listening and contemplating whether his idea had been good or not._

 _-What were you doing Nathan?_

 _-Somebody left something for an old friend in one of the buildings. We were there to pick it up for somebody's older brother. I didn't know that until we got there and refused to do it so when I tried to leave they made me stand guard instead._

 _-What did you think you were doing in that old port from the beginning?_

 _-I thought we were just rebelling against our parents or something. Playing cool. I had no idea._

 _-These your "friends" from tonight? Chris asked, showing pictures of the other guys._

 _-Yeah, Nate only hesitated for a minute._

 _-Good choice telling the truth because they already turned on you._

 _-What?_

 _-NOPD picked them up after we found you. We kept a close eye on you all until you somehow started walking the wrong way and nearly jumped into the water. Thankfully for you, Chris saved you in the last second._

 _-That's why you grabbed me? Nate could feel his head starting to spin with this new information. Wait, who are you really? I mean what is NCIS? Where you the ones following us?_

 _-NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigation Service. We were on a stakeout and you and your friends interfered with our plans._

 _-King here almost choked on his coffee when he saw you._

 _-Sorry…, Nate said shyly, the situation starting to dawn on him._

 _-We tried to make sure you wouldn't get hurt so yeah we followed you and you are lucky we did._

 _-Thankyou for saving me, hope I didn't hurt you, Nate said looking at Chris shyly._

 _-No problem, just happy I was there._

 _-So what happens now?_

 _-We take you home as son as you have told us everything you know._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they are highly appreciated!**

 _-But I don't know anything, I swear! Please just let me go, Nate pleaded desperate to get out of the situation he had found himself in._

 _-You may know more than you think son, now why don't you start from the beginning._

 _-A few nights ago Jake, Jacob Spencer, approached us with an idea to go to the old port a few nights later. At that time he didn't tell us why or how so I just assumed that we just were going to go there to give our parents a scare. The following night Jake…Jacob texted me the meeting location and time and asked if I was in or out. I decided to go for it and we met just off the old road and went by foot. Then all off the sudden everybody stopped and Jacob told us this was it, we went inside and he for the first time mentioned the drugs. The rest seemed to have known so I guess he deliberately left me out of the loop. He told us an old friend of his brother Matt, Matthew I think his real name is, had left them there. That's all I know. I stood guard after Gabe, Gabriel Acardi, convinced Jacob we need one when I wanted to leave. Jacob told me I wouldn't get any drugs, which I was totally okay with since I didn't want them in the first place. For all I know they could have taken them or left them, we went out the back way after I got concerned when I saw some movement on the second floor of the building across from ours._

 _-That would have been us, Chris stated and Nate couldn't help but glare a bit at him for that._

 _-You scared me half to death, he challenged._

 _-And you shouldn't even have been there, King countered with a voice that said the discussion was over. Now have you ever met this Matt or Matthew?_

 _-One time at their house._

 _-You think you would recognize him?_

 _-Sure he stood out a bit from his buddies with his auburn hair so it should be pretty easy._

 _-His buddies? They were at his house?_

 _-Yeah. Jacob said their parents were away on some trip so the house was theirs._

 _-Son, do you recognize anyone from this picture?_

 _-Yeah, that's Matt no doubt and those two I recognize, I think he called the left one Andy and the right one Jackson or Jason or Jeremiah something._

 _-Do you recognize the third one?_

 _-Never seen before. Why are you asking me this? Has this something to do with your stakeout?_

 _-Seems you got a bit too close to it yeah. Is that all you can think off?_

 _-Yeah I thinks so…wait a second, Andy had a jagged scar on his right upper arm, told me he cut himself while playing football on a field. Apparently, he cut it on wire. That's at least what he told me._

 _-That all?_

 _-Yeah, sorry I couldn't help you more._

 _-It's us who should thank you kid, now let's get you home before your mom worries herself to death._

 _Nate knew it was stupid but he got a chance and took it, when Chris went to get the car keys and King to fill up his coffee mug again. He spurted off his chair and took off towards the door. He didn't get too far though before he was stopped by King who suddenly appeared in front of him seemingly from nowhere._

 _-You hold it right there Nathan. Don't go do anything stupid now, King said._

 _Nate furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before getting what King was talking about and blushed. Blushing even more he held his arms up in the air to show them he wasn't about to do anything. King was the first one to reach him and took a hard grip around his shoulder glaring down in his eyes. Nate gulped, this man was clearly not someone you wanted to mess with._

 _-Chris since it seems we can't trust Nathan here not to run off I think you'd better cuff him._

 _Nate paled but let himself willingly be cuffed, mostly because King never let go of his gaze. There was something with King that made Nate obey him, he couldn't put his finger on it but it was something special._

 _-Good boy, King said once Chris had handcuffed him without any problems. Now I trust you to stay here with Chris until I get my coffee, understood?_

 _-Yes sir. Nate frowned at the response that came out of his mouth of sheer habit and cursed his parents for teaching him respect from such a young age. Brainwashed…he muttered to himself._

 _-Don't know who you are hinting about being brainwashed but from your frown I am guessing that that yes sir just came a little bit too easy and that it was mostly out of habit, Chris chuckled which earned him a glare from Nate._

 _-Do you ever stop talking?_

 _-Noup. You know I grew up in Alabama so I know how you feel about the whole brainwashed thing._

 _-You do?_

 _-Believe him he does, I always have to stop and check his reaction to his own yes sir to know if he really means it or not, King teased lightly. Do you have the keys Christopher?_

 _-Your real name is Christopher?!_

 _-Do you have a problem with that?_

 _-No, no problem, Nate snickered as he settled himself into the backseat of the NCIS vehicle._

 _-You better make that statement real incredibly fast or you'll regret it, Chris threatened._

 _-Leave him be Chris, I'm sure he has a nickname as well._

 _-Nate, Nate surprised himself by telling them without a fight._

 _-Guess it's Nate from now on then._

 _After that they rode in silence until Chris stopped outside the familiar white house just minutes away from the NCIS headquarters._

 _-Nice, Chris whistled impressed._

 _-Watch your head, was the only thing King said as he helped him out of the vehicle._

 _-Please, you don't have to do this, Nate suddenly begged coming to a sudden stop on the driveway._

 _-Nothing you say or do is gonna change my mind son so you better keep walking. With that King once again signalized that the conversation was over._

 _-Making it up the stairs to the front door King rang the doorbell and Nate suddenly extremely aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was in handcuffs started struggling but stopped as soon as he felt King´s gaze land on him. Shifting his focus back on the door when he saw the door knob turn he didn't think anything could be worse than it already was. But it could. As the door opened he could only stare surprised at the person behind it._

 _-Dad?!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Totally didn't plan for this to happen, but here we are so enjoy.**

 _-Nathan, Nate, buddy come on. Focus son, try to focus. Take deep breaths. Nate could hear his dad's voice but had trouble focusing. He had felt the world start to still before suddenly starting to spin around him. His dad's voice slowly helped him focus and when he finally did the first thing he saw was worry in his eyes. Smiling sheepishly he offered an explanation:_

 _-Haven't eaten in a while, probably low blood sugar. Nobody answered and Nate saw the worry in his dad's eyes change to calm anger once he knew his son was somewhat okay and he stepped back once again._

 _-I am guessing you are Nate's dad, Pride stated calmly._

 _-Yes. Just came home from deployment. And you are?_

 _-NCIS special agent Dwayne Pride, this is special agent Christopher Lasalle. Do you mind? Pride asked and nodded to the inside of the doorframe._

 _-No of course not, excuse my manners, having my son brought home by federal agents wasn't how I pictured my homecoming. Stepping into his own hand in handcuffs he could see both his mom staring worriedly from the doorframe to the kitchen and his little brother peeking down at him from the top of the stairs. Lowering his gaze and stubbornly biting his lip he reminded himself that in a way this was exactly what he had wanted, to make his dad suffer for breaking his promise to them, no matter the cost. Kicking of his shoes he focused his angry eyes on his dad and saw to his delight that he was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. But he also felt a stab of pain when he saw his mother's worried eyes and his little brother's scared ones. Softening his features he looked up at his brother with calm and reassuring eyes._

 _-It's okay Donnie, nothing to worry about, alright buddy. Everything is fine. Just go upstairs, okay? I'll come see you later, pick out a good book for us to read, okay? I'll be there. Trust me. Nate could see his parent's eyes shine with pride for a moment, before again going back to angry and worried. Chris on the other hand was catching flies with his mouth and King looked pretty surprised for a moment._

-Flashback-

-Come on I wasn't catching flies with my mouth, Chris argued. I was only surprised how you changed from this angry teenager trying to make his parents suffer to the best big brother in the world in a matter of seconds.

-I never tried to hurt Donnie, Nate explained softly. Sure, I wanted to mess with my parents, especially dad, but not Donnie. He hadn't done anything to deserve it.

-I remember that. It was one of the few times I actually did as you asked me to even if it wasn't my bedtime yet.

-Good boy, Nate praised making Donnie blush and everybody else laugh. Tony was again feeling that little pang of jealousy at seeing the two brothers interact with each other. He just had Chris when they were in New Orleans. On the other hand, he reminded himself, he had the best dad and uncle anybody could ask for and Chris was always reachable by phone if he needed him.

-Want to leave it there or keep going? Pride asked in a way Tony recognized as making sure Nate truly knew it was his choice.

-I'll keep going, can't end the story this close to the end or my brother wouldn't stop pestering me about it, Nate answered with a wink.

-Flashback-

 _Nate broke the spell by turning towards Chris with a raised eyebrow. King correctly interpreting Nate's gesture and nodded his approval for Chris to remove the handcuffs._

 _-Don't think he'll try to flee at this point._

 _-He tried what?! Nate couldn't help but wince slightly at his dad's angry demeanor._

 _-He tried it once, didn't get far though, King explained calmly. Put the handcuffs on mostly to teach him a lesson. Seeing her husband's anger Katherine intervened:_

 _-Katherine Williams._

 _-NCIS special agent Dwayne Pride, this is my partner special agent Christopher Lasalle._

 _-Nice to meet you ma'am. King would you mind?_

 _-Not at all Christoph, I'll walk, this might take a while. Nodding his head Chris excused himself. Once the door closed they all took a seat in the living room._

 _-Do you want to tell them son? Shaking his head and once again looking down stubbornly Nate listened as King started the tale._

 _-Me and my partner were on a stakeout this evening at the old port when we all of the sudden saw a group of kids entering one of the houses we were keeping an eye on. At that point we didn't know their intentions but decided to follow them. Your son saw us and the group made it out the backdoor of the building. Too bad or actually lucky for your son we guessed their move and were able to follow them. The fog started rolling in and the visibility was really poor so your Nate got lost from the group. Chris luckily followed him and grabbed him just as he was about to step right of the edge and into the water. He got your son to the car where I waited for them and we took him to NCIS for questioning. NOPD picked up the rest of the gang. He told us everything we wanted to know including his reasons, and was really cooperative until he tried to run when we were about to take him home._

 _-Son?_

 _-I was with a group of friends, thought we were there to just have fun. Turned out we were there to pick up drugs for somebody's big brother._

 _-He didn't take any. He stood guard after being convinced not to leave._

 _-Why were you there? Nathan!_

 _-I was hanging out with some friends, Nate said stubbornly._

 _-Do you mind? Pride asked. Nate saw his parents looking at each other before shaking their heads. He was bound to hear about this later._

 _-He didn't know they were about to deliver drugs to one of his friend´s big brother. He only came there to get back at you for going on deployment. He tried to leave but one of his other friends didn't want him to leave by himself so Nate got convinced into standing guard instead. He had no drugs on him when he picked him up and I don't believe he even touched them. When we tried to find out who his parents are he told us his momma bear probably would be angry. When we asked him about his dad he shut down completely and Chris used the information on his student ID to find out that you were a marine. I was one myself and have a daughter so we started talking and he told me the only reason he was there was to mess with your heads. He is angry you got deployed._

-Flashback-

-So King spilled all my secrets and he helped me and dad start talking again. After that he just stuck around, kept an extra eye on me. And here I am today so the tale ended with happily ever after, Nate smiled finishing the story.

Everybody chuckled at that and Tony started seeing Nate in another light. Now that he knew the story of how Pride and Nate met everything about Pride and Donnie started making sense. He had seen Donnie's longing eyes when he first saw the interaction between Pride and his brother. Donnie probably wished he'd had Pride as a constant in his life too while growing up. His thoughts were interrupted by Pride starting to serve the food, but Tony decided to keep an eye on Donnie and maybe talk to his uncle later. He had seen the real regret in Donnie's eyes and now considered him a possible friend. Everything that had happened between them was long ago forgiven. He just wished Donnie could see it too.


	18. Chapter 18

-You seem to know your way around here, Tony commented with a small smile when the two boys later that night made their way upstairs to Tony's bedroom while the grownups stayed downstairs talking.

-I've been here a couple of times with Nate. It was when I was younger though so a few things have changed.

-That's understandable. This here is my room right now.

-The old guestroom where Nate used to stay.

-He stayed overnight?

-Yeah more than a couple of times. The time Nate told us about wasn't the last time dad had to go away. Seems there is one type of mission he and a couple of others are the only one that can do.

-That must be hard.

-At times. It clearly was a lot harder than Donnie wanted to tell him.

-Does he still leave for assignments?

-They are usually short, but yeah, every now and then.

-So you grew up with my uncle around? Tony asked after a few minutes of silence-

-My brother did, I just happened to be close by at times.

-Was he nice to you though?

-It's your uncle shouldn't you know him well enough to know that he always is nice to others.

-Well most of the time. Unless you do something.

-He can be angry? He wasn't even mad at my brother back then.

-He usually is pretty calm, but anger isn't the worst thing. Disappointment is.

-Tell me about it. No matter how many times everybody reassures me that we are fine I still seem to have this big cloud of disappointment hanging over me.

-Are you sure that it isn't just your imagination. I mean I heard my dad and uncle downstairs, they have forgiven you and I've seen your parents the whole night and I just don't see the disappointment there.

Donnie didn't answer and Tony felt that he might have pushed him a bit too far.

-Your dad seems nice.

-Yeah he is when he is home.

-You sound just like your brother, Tony chuckled softly.

-He taught me most of his tricks. And words.

-Did he ever teach you how to climb out of this window?

-Don't think that is the best idea and no I don't think he ever did it. Now Donnie was laughing a bit too.

-Okay, how about we do something less dangerous instead.

-Like what?

-Like mess with Chris' drink or something. Spice it up a bit.

-Prank Christopher Lasalle?

-Yeah. That's what big brothers are for I guess.

-Well partly. And partly to chew you out.

-Tell me about it.

-Did Chris ever..?

-Chew me out? I wish I could answer no, but yeah he has. More than once.

-Okay, if you are sure of what you are doing I am in. As revenge.

-Yes! Let's head down to the kitchen, we'll ask them if they want coffee yet with the excuse that we want some dessert. They are gonna make us do all the hard work though but that will work out perfectly. After indeed being told that the only way to get dessert was to cook them coffee, Tony started rummaging around in the cupboards making a bit of a mess in his search for the right things.

-Hmmm not to judge you or anything but from what I can remember King was a freak when it comes to his kitchen.

-Yeah, well you haven't thrown your best puppy dog eyes at him yet. Do you want to fix one for your brother as well?

-Yeah, I guess, why not. Tony smiled brightly at him. He could see Donnie still beating himself up and that the a year younger kid wasn't sure where he stood with Tony so Tony tried his best to make him loosen up a bit. If his uncle or dad wanted to chew him out for a harmless prank he could explain later. They ended up adding pepper and a bit of hot sauce into their brothers' cups of coffee before handing everybody a cup and sitting down.

-Are you sure you know how to use the coffee maker? Chris asked suspicious. This smells kind of funny.

-Mine smells like coffee, King stated and when even Gibbs took a sip of it and didn't say anything Chris seemed to give up.

-See, what did I telltell you? Don't you think I've been living long enough with that coffee addict to know how to make a descent cup of coffee?! From the corner of his eye Tony could see the twinkle in Donnie's eyes and secretly wondered if this was how the kid had been like before he showed up.

The next second both Nate and Chris got up from the table and rushed over to the kitchen sink. Uncle Pride reached over and sniffed at Chris's cup without a word before passing it over to his dad.

-What did you spike it with? Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows.

-Me? Tony laughed. Nothing. I can't help it if uncle Pride leaves hot sauce and pepper in his cups…guess he really could need a dishwasher.

-Tony.

-It was a prank dad.

-And judging from Donnie's reaction I'm guessing you were in on it too son, James said turning to Donnie.

-It was harmless.

-Yeah so harmless that you aren't gonna laugh anymore when I catch you, Chris warned from the doorway. Behind him Nate stood with the same murderous glare on his face.

-Now come on Chris, Nate, don't work yourselves up, Tony said backing away from the table. Beside him he could see Donnie doing the same and when their big brothers advanced on them they rushed upstairs side by side to hide in Tony´s bedroom.

 **A/N: this isn't the chapter I wanted but it does its job. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. This was just to keep the story moving forward and give everybody a break from the hard to talk about stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: just wanted you to know that I looked through and replaced as well as updated the chapters on "Bullied the other side of the story". I rewrote the first chapter to a big part so if you'd like to give the story a new chance I'd appreciate it. Oh and if the second last chapter didn't make a lot of sense I was up a little too late to work on it. I couldn't spell anything correctly at the end of it.**

-Bullied-

-Hey kid, what's the matter? Tony looked up at his uncle confused for a second before realizing he'd been too lost in his thoughts to even hear his uncle close in on him.

-Nothing with me, just thinking of somebody.

-Who? Tony took in the concerned eyes of his uncle and decided to start of carefully.

-Donnie.

-What about him, Pride asked confused. We forgave him just as you did.

-It's not that, he knows that but…

-But what? Did he say something? Is something bothering him more than it should?

-Can I ask you something?

-Always buddy, you know that.

-Why did you stop hanging around him after Nate deployed? Pride looked taken aback for a few seconds before still looking confused answered.

-We never truly got a chance to get to know each other that well. The age gap between him and his brother was pretty big and even though Nate adored him I usually did stuff with Nate that wasn't for kids his age or I wanted to spend some quality time with Nate…what are you getting at Tony?

-Did you know his dad still gets deployed every now and then, this time Tony couldn't hide the small hint of accusation from shining true.

-Yes I did know that. Are you accusing me of something Tony? His uncle was getting worked up and that would get them nowhere.

-Not really sir, you probably didn't even realize it. Anyway it's not my place. I'll just head up to bed, night uncle Pride! Tony made a move to get up but was stopped by his uncle.

-Not so fast buddy. You said A so you are going to say B, your place or not you are starting to worry me. Tony sighed but took a deep breath.

-If I tell you something, can you at least for a few days keep it between us? You can let dad know but not Nate or his family. Tony waited for his uncle to agree before continuing. Did you know that Donnie probably whishes you'd stayed around even after Nate got deployed? His uncle gaped at the question.

-No I didn't, how did…

-He didn't tell me but I am my dad's son and your nephew. You didn't see his longing face when you hugged Nate the other day, nor did you hear him up in my room yesterday.

-He accused me of not being there?

-No, he never said anything. It was just how he said it. I commented that he seemed to know his way around here and he told me he'd been here a couple of times when he was younger, but hastily emphasized that It had been many years ago. We talked a bit about his dad and his job and it seems that it hits Donnie just as hard as it did Nate when he gets deployed, he just doesn't show it. I then stated that he grew up with you around and to quote him he said: "my brother did, I just happened to be close by at times".

-He said that?!

-Every word, Tony said relived that his uncle finally seemed to understand what he was saying.

-Something more?

-I don't know if you noticed…but he kind of tried to avoid you. He tried to hide it and it doesn't make sense, but maybe you know what to do, especially since he already feels bad enough.

-Already feels bad enough, Tony what are you talking about? I thought we cleared that already.

-He still feels like there is this big cloud of disappointment hanging over him, but please uncle Pride don't tell Nate or mr or mrs Williams. Donnie probably doesn't want them to know. Besides he told me that in my room so he probably wants to keep it under wraps. Pride sighed before taking in the pleading eyes of his nephew.

-I'll let it go for now. Nate probably already has control over the situation. I'm proud of you though buddy for doing this for him after everything.

-He isn't a bad kid, he just did what he taught was right and he truly regrets his actions.

-Still you are the best nephew anybody could ask for.

-Thanx uncle Pride.

-You are welcome kid now head up to bed and don't worry, I'll think about what you said and keep it between us and your dad for a while. Night buddy. With that Pride kissed the top of his head and watched as the kid hurried up the stairs.

-What was that about? Gibbs asked leaning against the doorframe.

-Donnie. Tony's worried about him and thinks that Donnie always wanted me to stick around and that is why things are pretty weird between us right now.

-You think there is something behind it?

-I would have hoped not because that makes me feel like a jerk for not being there for the kid even after Nate got deployed.

-But

-But, Tony repeated some things he said and looking back at yesterday I can see that the kid was acting oddly around me even after I thought we cleared everything up.

-You don't start beating yourself up now.

-No, I'll just keep an eye on him. Tony mentioned earlier he might ask him to come over again, right?

-Yes.

-So I'll just keep an eye on them and take it from there.

-Why not take it up with Nate? They seem pretty close?

-I just promised your son to let it stay between just the three of us at least for a couple of days. And he also said some other things about Donnie still feeling that people are disappointed with him.

-That kid has a hard head.

-Even harder than his brother it seems.

-You promised to keep that under wraps too?

-Yep. Donnie said it in Tony's room so Tony feels that it was only meant for his ears. He probably wanted me to promise to never utter a word about it, but I only promised to keep it silent for now. I'm really proud of Tony Jethro, he really is something special.

Gibbs eyes shone with pride as well when he stated:

-Speaking of Tony, I think I'll go check on him so save a beer for me too. And think about what I said Dwayne. Don't start beating yourself up over things the kid never voiced and you had no way of knowing. That isn't healthy and you know it.


	20. Chapter 20

-So, what do you want to do? Tony asked when he opened the door to reveal Donnie and his dad on the other side of the door as well Nate. He was actually really excited to spend the day with his first true friend here.

-I was thinking that maybe you could teach me some of your football skills; Donnie said with a shy smile.

-Sure, but we probably should ask them first since by the way, I am grounded as well. Making their way inside it was no surprise finding the four inside the kitchen, each sipping on a mug of coffee. Pride had up until now kept his promise and Tony eyed him nervously before asking him out loud if they could go to the park to practice football. The grownups looked at each other quietly before Pride stated:

-Sorry guys, but you are both grounded. Maybe someone could take you later, but as for now you'll have to make do with the park. Donnie looked like he was ready to protest but clamped his mouth shut and nodded mutedly before dragging Tony with him outside. Tony was actually kind of glad that they didn't get to go, that way Uncle Pride could keep an eye on Donnie from the inside and maybe see what Tony saw.

The time seemed to fly and once Donnie had relaxed fully they both played happily and Tony realized that Donnie truly had potential. Stepping it up a notch he suddenly tackled Donnie who went flying. The small whimper wasn't loud but enough to draw Tony's attention to Donnie on the ground.

-Are you okay? Tony asked worried that he might have hurt the kid.

-Yeah, just got the wind knocked out Donnie answered.

-You sure? You are rubbing your arm.

-It's nothing, just hit it the day before yesterday it's just a bit sensitive, nothing to worry.

-We could go inside…

-No! Sorry…no I'm really starting to enjoy playing and I don't want to stop just yet.

They continued playing until uncle Pride suddenly called out that the lunch was ready. Tony hurried inside while noticing that Donnie dragged his feet behind. When Donnie finally made it to the kitchen Tony saw that Donnie wasn't happy sitting across uncle Pride.

-Come on, sit down, son, Uncle Pride said and Tony saw the anger flash across Donnie's face. Tony tried to keep up the mood and repeatedly along with uncle Pride tried to engage the scowling and sullenly eating Donnie, but he only answered with short sentences if he had to.

-Are you sure you aren't over doing it? Gibbs asked suddenly interrupting Tony's thoughts.

-I am fine dad.

-For now yeah, but remember it's only been a week, we don't want it to get worse again.

-Yes dad, I'll be careful, Tony promised easily.

-What happened to your arm? King suddenly asked flipping Tony's attention to Donnie. Frowning he caught a glimpse of the swollen arm before he tucked it under the table. Donnie had told him it wasn't hurt.

-It's nothing, I hurt it the day before yesterday but it wasn't anything serious.

-Does your parents know? Does Nate know?

-Yes sir.

-Good, but I'd still feel better if you'd let me have a look to make sure you didn't overdo it by playing.

-It really is fine King, nothing to worry about. Dad even checked it out when it happened. His Uncle shared a look with his dad but sat back down, deciding to leave it for now. Meanwhile Tony's temper was rising. He would have insisted that they'd at least stopped playing if he had known.

-Okay but between that and Tony's injury you two find something less active to do the rest of the day.

-Yes sir, Tony said quickly and Donnie with just a hint of attitude mimicked it. Tony wondered why he all of the sudden was trying to push his uncle away when he earlier seemed to have wished that his uncle had been around more. And why the other boy hadn't just came clean instead of lying about it was more than Tony could wrap his head around. When the boys a little later made it up to Tony's room Tony took a deep breath and confronted him:

-You should have told them you fell on it a second time!

-Calm down, it's nothing. I recognize the injury, its happened before. They would just have worried without any reason.

-Is that why you hid it from Uncle Pride so quickly?! Tony's comment hit spot on and Donnie blushed and looked down at his feet.

-Please just keep your voice down, okay? Tony, I get that you are worried, but it has happened before and the last thing we need is for them to come up and see what's going on.

-What's going on is that you really should have told them. Scratch that I should have told them when you didn't.

-It barely hurts, Donnie hissed heatedly.

-I make my earlier point again. Why hide it from their line of sight and not tell them the truth about you hurting it a second time if it isn't worse than you are willing to admit?

-It isn't as bad as everyone seems to think, Donnie muttered.

-Why don't you let me be the judge of that?!

-Chris! What are you doing here?! Tony asked surprised. Donnie on the other hand hastily backed away from doorframe and held his arm protectively.

-You! Chris barked at Donnie, march yourself downstairs. I don't care how little you think it hurts. You grew up around us you know that one of the major rules is to never hide injury and from what I heard you did just that.

-I didn't grow up around you, Donnie muttered and Tony could see Chris barely keeping himself in check.

-Yes, you did. I've known you since you were 6 years old and I know for a fact that you know the rules as well as the alphabet.

-You don't know me, you knew me, Donnie muttered quietly and Tony winced in sympathy when he saw his big brother advance on the kid until Donnie was up against the wall.

-You listen now, and you listen real good. I don't know from where this sudden attitude or all these accusations came from but you'd better get rid of them quick cause my patience is wearing thin. Understood?!

-Yes sir. With that Donnie made his way downstairs and Tony a bit apprehensive followed.

-You might want to take a look at his arm King. Seems like the kid wasn't entirely truthful earlier if I understood it correctly. From what I heard he hurt himself a second time and doesn't want anybody to know.

Uncle Pride was up in a matter of seconds and approached Donnie with blazing eyes. Yep, uncle bear was awake.

-That true?! You hurt it and didn't tell us! Then you lied me right in my face and assured me it was fine?!

-It's not like you care anyway! Donnie shouted back before clamping his mouth shut. Tony stared wide eyed at Donnie, not even he had in his darkest moments shouted at his uncle. Sure, he had taken it up a notch, but never shouted.

-You sit yourself down. Uncle Pride's voice was deathly quiet and Donnie obeyed instantly, making a wave of relief wash over Tony. Sure, his uncle would pace for a minute but he wouldn't rip the kid in half, like he would have if he hadn't obeyed.

-I want you to tell me how and when you got hurt while I check your arm and you better do it in a calm voice or you can just find yourself the nearest corner. Understood? The kid was clearly a bigger part of the family than he taught. His uncle threatening him with the corner, the way Uncle Bear had been awake the second Donnie had hidden an injury… the kid wasn't just Nate's brother, he was family.

-Yes sir. Donnie said in a small voice, making him look five years younger than he was.

-Start. King kneeled in front of Donnie and started checking his arm as gently as he would have done with Tony.

-I hurt it the day before yesterday, I was chasing Nate and fell on it. It was just a grade 1 sprain. Dad even checked it out. It felt fine this morning then a tackle sent me flying and I must have sprained it again. It didn't hurt that bad and I knew it'd be fine if I just played a bit more carefully so I convinced Tony to keep playing.

-Is that true son? His dad turned to him with stern eyes.

-Yes dad, Tony answered defeated.

-Come on son, I think your uncle wants a second. Tony grimaced slightly at that, knowing he was in for a lecture. They had barely made it out of the kitchen when they heard:

-Don't touch me! You have no right! Tony gaped at Donnie's high-pitched voice and looked at his dad worriedly.

-He'll be fine son, just trust your uncle. Now, why didn't you tell any of us he'd gotten hurt? Or even better found us the second he got hurt? His dad had guided him to sit down on the living room sofa while he himself sat down on the coffee table in front of Tony.

-Honestly dad, I thought that it wasn't so bad and I tried to tell him we should get one of you to look at it but he refused and convinced me that he was fine. And at the table I was expecting him to tell you and was to stunned when he kept lying to say anything about it. Once again his dad said everything he needed to with his eyes and Tony bit his lip.

-I should have told you I'm sorry.

-Don't let it happen again son, okay?

-That's it! His uncles voice thundered all of the sudden making Tony jump.

-Are you still sure they are okay? His dad nodded and both father and son got lost in their thoughts until Donnie suddenly stuck in his head in the room.

-Bye Tony, I'm sorry.

-Are you leaving? Why are you leaving? Tony asked confused. This was not the turn of events he was expecting.

-Agent Pride is giving me a ride home. And no, it's not because of something you did or did not do. Don't worry. Tony saw the hurt in Donnie's eyes and flinched slightly at the use of Agent Pride instead of King. He had never heard Donnie call him anything else but King.

-Everything okay kiddo? Tony could see the worry in his dad's eyes and felt that he probably looked the same.

-I am fine. Agent Pride is giving me a lift home that's all. Donnie didn't wait for the reply just turned around and walked away. Less than a minute later they heard the front door close twice.

-Dad?!

-Take it easy Tony, he'll fix it.

-Did you hear him? Did you see the hurt in his eyes and hear the way he said everything? I'm not sure uncle Pride can fix this dad. And if he can't…

-I know Tony, I know. With that his dad drew him into a tight hug leaving the last few words unsaid.

Meanwhile in the car Pride glanced at the kid in the rearview mirror and sighed. He had no idea what just had happened, but whatever message the kid had found in his words weren't good. He let the last few minutes replay in his mind trying to find the smoking gun.

 _-Kid, he started, for the first time trying to look him in the eyes. When he didn't succeed he tried to brush away Donnie's bangs which clearly made Donnie see red._

 _-Don't touch me! You have no right! Donnie got up from the chair and stood and glared angrily at him. Pride was taken aback for just a second before replying just as he would have replied Nate:_

 _-I have every right I need so either you sit yourself down or…_

 _-Or what?! Donnie asked with sarcasm clear in his voice. You finally throw me out of your life officially?! The last comment was the last straw and Pride had had enough._

 _-That's it! I'm taking you home. Grab your things we are leaving in 2 minutes. Donnie just stared at him with an expression he couldn't quite read before without a word walking out of the kitchen._

The kid hadn't said a word since. He had completely shut down on him, putting up this unreadable mask and now staring out the window, his whole body tense. It was no surprise to Pride that Donnie jumped out the second he stopped the car. Following the kid quietly he was a little surprise when Donnie unlocked the door and turned back towards him and said:

-Thank you for the lift home and for letting me come over sir. His voice was clearly forced but polite and didn't hold an ounce of feelings in it. The kid wasn't even looking him in the eyes.

-I need to see your brother or your parents kid before I leave, Pride said softly. Donnie just held the door open for him to step in before going on a search for them. Pride tried to put his hand on Donnie's shoulder to see if that would give him some kind of reaction but he just ducked away and sped up. They found Donnie's parents on the back porch with Nate.

-Here you go sir. I'm sure somebody will show you your way out afterwards. Again, with overly polite and respectful tone.

-Donnie, Pride tried but he just turned away.

-As I said, thank you for giving me a ride home and for letting me come over. I'm sure you want to speak with my parents alone. Good bye sir.

-Donnie! He tried one last time, feeling like a complete failure when the kid didn't even acknowledge it.


	21. Chapter 21

-King! What are you doing here? James asked surprised seeing Pride come through the doors that led to the backyard.

-I brought Donnie home, he stated calmly.

-What happened?

-He hurt himself playing football…

-Is he okay? Katherine asked instantly.

-It's just a sprain, he told me the same happened a few days ago, Pride answered carefully.

-Yeah, he tried to jump on to my back but missed and sprained it, Nate chipped in. Pride gave him a look at that making the boy shrug his shoulders with a sheepish smile.

-The thing is, he didn't come to me, he convinced Tony to keep playing and tried to hide the injury even after I specifically asked him if something was up with his arm. He lied to me and told me it was an old injury. Chris overheard the boys talking a bit later and asked me to take a look at it. Donnie wasn't happy about it and shouted at me and kept giving me attitude, told me I didn't have any right to brush away his bangs so I could look him in the eyes. I'm sorry James, Katherine, but when he didn't comply when I asked him to sit down and instead accused me of kicking him out of my life officially if he didn't I couldn't handle it anymore. He isn't Nate and there is something eating that boy up. He's barely said a word to me since then, kept distancing himself like we never met before. He knew what he would have done if it was Nate, but this was Donnie, not Nate and Donnie was foreign territory even if he shouldn't be.

-You sit! James growled at Nate who had jumped up, ready to confront his younger brother. I'll go get him King, at least he needs to apologize no matter what is going on.

-Don't, that wouldn't do any good right now. Forcing the kid to apologize when all he wants to do is put 10 miles between us wouldn't do any of us good. Let him calm down first, I'll come over after a few days and see if I can't solve this thing with him. James nodded his understanding and Pride sighed relieved that the other man had taken his advice.

-You come over whenever you feel like it, I'm truly sorry for my son's behavior.

-The same goes for me. With that James showed him out the door, leaving Pride to wonder if he'd done the right thing or not by not treating him just like Nate.

-Bullied-

-You okay? Your dad said you were pretty shaken up.

-What happened? Tony asked instead, ignoring his uncles question.

-Sorry kid but that is between me and Donnie.

-I can't help wondering…he looked so hurt, like every word hurt him and…and he called you agent Pride like if he didn't even know you.

-He's probably angry with me kid.

-He didn't seem angry, he seemed hurt, Tony objected.

-Are you sure kid?

-Yes. I even tried to text him, but he haven't answered.

-I guess he want's to be alone.

-Dad said you would fix it but from what I can see that didn't happen, Tony said a hint of accusation in his voice.

-I tried my best Tony, but what he needs right now is time.

-What he needs is you! Just like Nate. You just can't see it. You is what he has needed everyday since you stopped coming around just because Nate left. I have kept my eyes on him. He doesn't know how to be around you and today…

-What kid?

-He told Chris he didn't grow up around you guys when Chris said he should know the rules like the alphabet. I heard the resentfulness. Was he ever around you? Because he seems to think that he wasn't, Tony stated coldly.

-I already told you Tony, the age gap was big, but yeah I kept my eye on him too.

-From the shadows?!

-Tony! You better stop pushing me and accusing me of doing things you know nothing about.

-I know the hurt I saw. His uncle just glared him down at that and Tony swallowed before mumbling: sorry.

-I get that you are worried Tony, but accusing me won't get you anywhere.

-He told Chris that Chris doesn't know him, he knew him. If that isn't a way to tell you guys you stopped coming around I don't know what is, and no, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. I just thought you might need to know.

-Donnie said that? Like that?

-Ask Chris if you want.

-Hey! I told you to stop with the accusations.

-Sorry.

-You go to sleep Tony, you let me and Nate's family fix this, whatever it is. Tony just turned around without a word, feeling quite angry with his uncle himself, who didn't seem to understand. Donnie and Tony had gotten close during the short time they had known each other and Tony really wanted to fix this for his friend.

-Tony! His uncle closed the gap between them and drew him into a hug. I'm sorry son for how I sounded. You have to understand though that I do my best. I'll ask Nate to keep an eye on him until I go visit them in a couple of days. Okay kid?

-Okay, Tiny agreed feeling the warmth of his uncle around him.

-Goodnight son, with that his uncle released him and kissed the top of his head.

-Goodnight Uncle Pride. He still wasn't sure his uncle could fix this, but at least he would try.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I had huge problems with writing this chapter at first because I had literally zero ideas on what Gibbs and Tony should do. Luckily one of my best friends and writing buddies gave me a great idea that woke more ideas, but I would love to hear ideas from you because I'm not entirely sure how far I should take this, and it would be really nice hearing your thoughts and comments on it. With other words, if you have any ideas at all, please let me know!**

It had been three days now since everything happened with Donnie and Tony had gotten one single text message telling him not to worry. He had seen him in school on Tuesday, the first day he had been allowed back and seen the same Donnie whose image had haunted him for days now. The Donnie who had put up walls Tony recognized all too well and claimed that everything was okay when it wasn't. Making it through the front door to the NCIS headquarters Tony slumped down at his uncle's desk and sighed deeply.

-Something wrong? Loretta. He hadn't heard her approach him.

-I'm fine, Tony said quietly.

-Could have fooled me.

-Yeah, well I am fine, it's not me I'm worried about.

-So you are worried about someone, who?

-Donnie Williams.

-Nate's brother? Tony nodded silently.

-Why don't we go in to the kitchen and make us something to drink and you can tell me more about Donnie?

-Sure, Tony agreed easily, just a few minutes later sitting down on a chair with a cup of tea in his hands.

-So why don't you start from the beginning? Tony did and told Loretta about his first encounters with Donnie, about the bullying and then the kid behind the harsh words and actions.

-He really isn't like that. He thought I was a danger to the school and the community since I couldn't share why I moved so suddenly. He saw the only logical reason and tried to put me in my place.

-You spend an awfully lot of time defending the boy that bullied you.

-Yeah, well I guess I kind of see where he is coming from and he took the punishment even though he didn't have to, and I know for a fact that wasn't easy.

-Nate?

-Yeah and his parents, they were all disappointed in him and then who I am didn't exactly make it easier for him.

-Dwayne's nephew?

-Yeah. He had to meet Uncle Pride again and that was even harder than I thought it was for him.

-Why?

-He always wanted what Uncle Pride and Nate had and resented Uncle Pride for not sticking around when Nate left.

-That's a mixture I wouldn't want to be caught up in. Did he tell you?

-No, I just saw the longing in his eyes when he watched Uncle Pride and Nate interact and then the way he said things: he didn't grow up with them, he just happened to be close by, and he told Chris that Chris didn't know him, he knew him.

-He actually said that?

-Yeah and before that he tried to ignore Uncle Pride.

-Sounds like he's confused.

-Yeah, but I doubt he'll stick around to clear that confusion.

-Why? Did something happen?

-The other day he came over, we played football and he got hurt but refused to tell anybody and when Uncle Pride got wind of that. The next thing I know Donnie shouts at Uncle Pride not to touch him, that he doesn't have any right and a few moments later Uncle Pride shouted that that's enough and suddenly Donnie came down the stairs with his backpack and told us that 'agent Pride' was going to give him a lift home.

-Did you talk to your dad or uncle?

-Yeah, both told me not to worry but I saw the hurt in his eyes and I met him today at school. The kid I saw on the family dinner and on Saturday is gone and replaced with his shadow. He has these walls up and refuses to talk about it.

-I'm sorry to hear that Tony.

-What's going on here? Uncle Pride asked, coming through the door.

-Just talking with your nephew. I don't think I did much, but I hope it helped.

-Thanx for listening Loretta, Tony said and gave the woman a hug.

-Something going on that I should know about?

-Tony here is just worried about a friend it seems he has become just a shadow of who he knew him as.

-Something new on Donnie?

-I met him today at school and I know you said I shouldn't worry, that you would take care of it, but it's like he has been replaced by a shadow and I can' help him.

-Did he say something? Uncle Pride asked sighing.

-Barely a word.

-I know you worry buddy, but you have to trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to bring Donnie back to who he was. It will just take a little time.

-You sure?

-Trust me buddy. Trust me.

-Bullied-

-Hi kid. Pride said, taking in the sight of the kid.

-Good afternoon sir, Donnie answered keeping his voice as toneless as last time. May I take your jacket? The tone of voice didn't get past Pride who filed it to take up later.

-Thankyou Donnie. While he hugged the rest of the family he could see Donnie looking away, a small amount of hurt shining trough the expressionless mask he had put up.

-King, I think Donnie has something to say to you, James said once they all had made their way to the back porch.

-I'm sorry for shouting at you sir, and for causing trouble by hiding my injury. It won't happen again.

-It's okay kid, you just got me worried. How is the arm? Pride asked, deciding to see the kid's take on a casual conversation.

-Just fine sir. Thank you for asking sir.

-You okay kid? He asked carefully trying to look the kid in the eyes to no luck.

-Just fine sir. And how are you? Before Pride could answer Nate grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the porch. Their voices where heated enough though to reach him and he eyed James and Katherine making sure they heard it too.

-What are you doing?

-Apologizing like I was told to do.

-Why all the sirs? It's like we are back to way before you ever met King, you are treating him like a stranger.

-I'm being respectful.

-Respectful my ass. Stop whatever attitude you have going on, you won't get anywhere with hurting King.

-I'm not hurting him.

-Yes, you are so watch it. I mean it Donnie!

-Yes sir. Donnie's response was short and he barely uttered another word during the dinner. Deciding to test the limits Pride asked:

-Have you made any plans with Tony yet? When the kid didn't answer Nate elbowed him and Pride gave him a disapproving look that Nate just shrugged off. Deciding to save that conversation for later he focused back on the situation.

-Ow! What did you do that for!

-King asked you a question little brother so you better start answering him. Frowning at Nate he took up his now normal tone with Pride.

-I'm sorry sir, I didn't pay attention, what did you ask me?

-I asked if you had made any plans with Tony yet?

-No sir, I wasn't allowed to before I apologized to you.

-Why don't you come over tomorrow then? The apology is over and done with. He was pretty sure the kid would decline, but he had to try.

-Thank you for the invitation sir but I have a big extra credit project I am working on that takes up most of my free time.

-When is it due?

-Next Monday sir. But as I said it's a really big project and I am looking for a good grade. Donnie clearly didn't want to come over and that seemed to be his fault.

-Extra credit work? When did you become interested in that kind of thing, Nate asked raising his eyebrows. That was true, as far as he knew the kid had never been that interested in school, and he had actually checked in with both his parents, Nate and the school at times, making sure nothing majorly was going on.

-I have a good basic knowledge right now, felt that it might be time to do something with it so I asked my history teacher for an extra credit assignment. Or it might be a good time to stuck up on the works so you don't have to see me, Pride taught, but instead opted for saying;

-Sounds like you are doing good in school.

-Yes sir. I try my hardest sir.

-Wouldn't question it. A few minutes later Donnie asked to be excused telling them he wanted to work on his extra assignments so that he might get time to meet Tony sometime. Once the kid was out of earshot Pride turned to the rest of the family.

-I have a feeling you are going to tell us something, James stated.

-Don't like doing it but yeah. Tony shed some light on this last week after our dinner, the thing is he asked me to keep it under wraps for a few days in case he was wrong, but the basic idea is Donnie resents me for not staying around when Nate left.

-What?

-He probably didn't want anybody to know and grew used to it until I all of the sudden came back into the picture. He told Tony he had known his way around my place when he was much younger, emphasis on the much younger part. Tony commented on him growing up around me and his response was that Nate had grown up around me, he had just happened to be close by at times.

-Is that a direct quote? James wondered.

-Unfortunately. You know I wish it wasn't.

-He really said that?! Nate was getting worked up now and I shot him a stern glare. If you are going to stay in this conversation you do so without getting too worked up. This is between Donnie and me, you are not to interfere, do I make myself clear?

-Yes sir, Nate muttered, clearly unhappy.

-Saturday he had this attitude the whole day back and forth. One minute he would do anything not to talk to me and the other second he'd do anything to push me.

-Push you away?

-Not sure what his intentions were but he even had a run in with Chris after telling him in no uncertain terms that he didn't grow up around us and even going as far as to say that Chris had known him but didn't anymore. And the 'are you finally going to throw me out of your life officially?' speaks for itself. Those words still haunted him more than he was willing to admit, especially in front of the young man he looked at as a son.

-I don't get it, you have always been there for us, why would he resent you.

-I stopped coming around son, after you left and a part of him feels like he shouldn't care and the other part of him cares very much.

-That's what distancing himself is all about? I don't think anybody missed all the sirs and overly respectful tone he sported, Nate said quietly. Are you sure?

-Tell me son, has he been acting strange when I haven't been around?

-Just a bit more quiet than usual.

-Then I am afraid so, son. Turning to Katherine and James he continued: so if you don't mind I think I'll go have a talk with your son as a last chance to clear this up without forcing him to do anything. If he doesn't I'd like to treat him just as Nate and have him experience a little one on one time with me at my house until we clear it up.

-Please, Katherine said.

-He is all yours, James agreed. As you said, this is between you and once that is cleared up I have a couple of things I want to discuss with him. I'm sure Nate too wants his piece.

-Bullied-the other side of the window-

Pride knocked at the door in front of him twice before peeking in. The room was pretty much like he remembered it. The kid seeing who it was he quickly turned back around and kept working on the assignment and Pride sighed inwardly.

-The dessert is served if you want some.

-Thankyou sir but no thank you, I think I ate too much for dinner, Donnie said without turning around. That he felt, was his que.

-I think we need to talk, son, King said after stalking towards the kid and placing himself just behind his chair. Donnie startled looked up into his's eyes for a few seconds before turning his gaze back down. What's going on Donnie? Pride now asked, bringing Donnie's chin back up to meet his worried gaze. He had a pretty good idea of course, but he wanted the kid to tell him, otherwise there was no point in it.

-Nothing sir. Everything is fine sir. No need to worry sir. Donnie fought against the hand that cupped his chin forcing eye contact but didn't succeed. Pride kept the hold firm but gentle.

-That there tells me everything I need to know. Donnie didn't answer just stared straight past him, forcing him to move his head a bit to the left to keep the eye contact. You know what it tells me? That everything isn't fine and since I just got your brother's word that you hadn't been acting strangely before I came I know for a fact that the problem is between us.

-I don't have a problem, Donnie answered heatedly. And if you excuse me I have work to do. The grip around Donnie's chin hardened as response.

-As I said earlier I think we need to talk.

-I'm fine sir, and clearly so are you so you are just wasting your time.

-Donovan. That finally got the kid to react by wincing. It was a tone he should know not to mess with because it would be his only warning.

-Why are you doing this? I was taken aback by the question.

-Straightening things out between us? Because it's the right thing to do. He saw the millisecond the kid couldn't guard his hurt expression and decided that this problem was too big to be solved in an hour or so when the kid clearly shut down. It wasn't Nate and he needed time to figure out the kid and his wording when speaking to him.

-Things are perfectly clear between us sir.

-No they aren't Donnie, but if this is the game you want to play we'll play it. With that he released his chin and turned to head out of the room. Out in the hallway he dialed a number he knew by heart.

-Hey Jethro would you mind taking Tony for a spontaneous camping trip for a few days, or even a week. No it didn't, the kid shut down and I decided to treat him just the way he wanted: just like I would have treated Nate. Thanx Jethro, I owe you one. I hate to ask it but could you maybe be gone in an hour? I want to bring the kid over as soon as possible to figure this out. Being at my place offers privacy and probably shakes him up a bit since it isn't his home ground. Thanx again Jethro and would you care to explain it to that son of yours so that he doesn't worry too much. I got it now, loud and clear.

 **A/N: They are going camping! So now the question is if you want to switch over fulltime to Gibbs and Tony or keep Pride and Donnie in the loop too? I have some surprises planned for the camping trip but not that many, so please make suggestions!**


	23. Chapter 23

-So, dad are you ever gonna tell me what this last minute camping trip is really all about? They had been driving for a little over 30 minutes in comfortable silence listening to some old country music playing on low volume for the car radio.

-Noup, not yet, maybe when you turn thirty.

-Da-ad, Tony whined trying to keep himself from laughing.

-You have something to say son? His dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Come on dad, you can't keep me guessing forever.

-Keep thinking that son. Even though his dad was joking Tony got a feeling his dad didn't want to talk about it so he wisely shut up. Ten more minutes went by in silence until his dad turned off the little road they had been driving on for the past few minutes and stopped.

-Come on old man, let's get started! Tony said smirking, watching his dad trying to suppress the smile that was creeping up his face. It didn't take the pair long to find the perfect campsite and set it up. His dad didn't just show off his skills, he also took the time to teach Tony everything he did, something he normally wouldn't have the time to do. Not that they would have time to go camping in the first time. His dad's success at wat he did came with a price and even though he tried his best to joggle work and family and succeeded pretty good Tony knew how hard it had been for his dad to strike the deal of extra Saturdays or Sundays free. A whole weekend was a seldom enjoyable treat. Tony was grateful for the time his dad managed to spend with him but still wished they could get more times like this back in DC.

-What are you thinking about? His dad asked him gently.

-About DC, this time we have and about how weird it will be going back to our old routines. Tony couldn't help but sigh when he said the last thing. He had gotten used to spending more and more time every day with his dad and uncle.

-I know where you are coming from, I am not looking forward to going back either but remember who we have there waiting for us and the thought becomes just a bit brighter. The silence fell again and after a few minutes Tony felt the need to ask:

-Dad, why did Uncle Pride want the house for himself all of the sudden?

-He wants to spend some time with Donnie, talk things trough and spend some quality one on one time with him, just as I am doing with you. He wanted me to tell you kid not to worry and that he truly got it now.

-Okay, Tony smiled. Thanx for doing this dad.

-Doing this for your or for Donnie?

-How about both?

-No thanx necessary kid, so how about you start making yourself ready for bed.

-But dad…

-It's early I know, but it's been a long week or actually a lot of long weeks so you could really need some sleep kiddo and don't you start arguing with me. It's 6 more days until we head back to your uncle's place so you'll have plenty of chances for late nights under the stars hearing stories about my not so glorious childhood days I'd rather not tell you about, while drinking hot cocoa. If you want to enjoy that you'll have to be well rested though and you are anything but right now so zip it buddy and head of to bed.

-Yes dad, Tony sighed defeated, before taking the few steps over to his dad for a hug.

-Good night son.

-Good night dad.

-Bullied-

The next morning found Tony waking up late after a good night's sleep. Turning around slightly he saw his father still sleeping and smiled. Them both sleeping in hadn't happened in years and they had both desperately needed it. His dad was right when it came to that. He hadn't slept very good since they came to New Orleans because of all that happened and he had desperately needed more than the normal couple of hours of sleep.

Tony started thinking about New Orleans and wondered how long they would stay. A part of him missed home and his friends, but the other part really liked having his uncle and Chris so close by, it was a rear treat that almost never happened. And now that he and Donnie had become friends things weren't bad, except for Donnie, but that Tony would have to trust his uncle to fix. He wondered if the other boy would like to keep in contact when he moved back. It would be nice to have someone here whenever he visited his uncle and he did really like having Donnie as a friend. His dad suddenly started to stir in the sleeping bag next to his.

-Good morning son.

-Morning dad.

-What are you thinking about? He asked curiously.

-New Orleans, DC, Donnie and so on, Tony smiled.

-Don't overthink it son, Donnie and you became friends, I'm sure you'll keep in touch one way or another when we head back once your uncle has a control of the situation. If I know him right he'll have Donnie around more and you could probably even catch them at the same time.

-I'm gonna miss them all.

-I know buddy but they are never more than a phone call away. Our lives are in DC and sooner or later we have to go back, that's just the way it is. But we have those 3 here looking out for each other so we know everything's alright. And back home it's me and you buddy and my team and your friends. Ducky will certainly be excited to have you back, and so will Mike and I think dad even might come visit a week or two soon. He misses you buddy.

-Yeah, I know. I miss them too. But don't tell grandpa Franks, he might have a heart attack at that. Your son, the mini you, showing affection…Tony said chuckling and shaking his head. Don't think you ever said a word more than you had to.

-You cheeky little…

-But grandpa Jack might be able to survive, maybe, even though he grew up with you so it still might come as chock. And I'm guessing I'll see Ducky as soon as I get home.

-Yeah kid, you'll stay within my sight at first in DC too.

-Thought so, Tony sighed.

-Come on kid, let's eat some breakfast.

-Bullied-

-So what do you want to do today?

-I love the sound of me getting to choose for once, Tony teased.

-Well if you want to you'll better make a choice within 10 seconds.

-Of course you have to ruin it somehow, Tony muttered, trying to hide the smile on his lips. How about exploring a little bit so we know what our options are for tomorrow?

-Sounds good kid, grab a map and compass and lead the way. Tony grumbled a bit at that, he'd prefer to just go ahead and somehow find his way back. It was more fun that way. He saw a big clearing east of them and decided to pass through that before heading to the creek in hopes of finding something interesting there. It took them longer than Tony had expected but his dad had remained patient pointing out things as they passed them and even told him a couple of stories when he had been camping with grandpa Jack when he was a bit younger than Tony. In the end they made it to the big clearing in about half an hour and started looking around. Suddenly Tony spotted a tent and an older man and a boy outside it and stopped.

-Dad, somebody's camping here, we'd better go back a bit and try to get through the forest instead. Tony wasn't about to tell his dad that he had recognized the boy as Patrick and that's why he didn't want to pass them. The kid had asked for his forgiveness but he still tried to avoid him as much as possible, not feeling too confident around him.

-I'm sure they won't mind as long as we don't destroy anything and don't walk over there just stay here. The clearing is big enough for both of us.

-Are you sure dad?

-Is something bothering you son?! Just spit it out Tony.

-It's Patrick.

-The boy over at the camp?

-Yeah.

-Come on kid, let's go and say hi. You can't keep avoiding him forever. With that his dad took a gentle hold of his shoulder and guided him towards the camp.

-Well good morning! The older man greeted warmly. Patrick who had recognized both immediately had paled and started moving backwards. I'm Lucas Michaelson and this here is my grandson Patrick. He nudged the boy to move forward and greet Gibbs and Tony.

-Hi, Patrick greeted quietly not looking them in the eye which wasn't a surprise for Tony.

-Manners boy, Lucas chided gently. Sorry he's not always like this, I don't know what's gotten into him.

-I think I know, Gibbs said knowingly. I'm NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is my son Tony.

-Hi, Tony said, focusing only on Lucas.

-They go to the same school, Gibbs explained when Lucas still looked perplexed.

-Sorry but I still don't get it, Lucas stated shaking his head. You two are obviously not friends so how do you know each other. Gibbs stared meaningfully at Patrick telling him it was his turn.

-Do you remember why mom asked you to take me out here gramps?

-Yes…

-Tony is the one I bullied, Patrick said quietly. Lucas raised his eyebrows at that before raising up from the log and stalking over to Tony.

-I'm sorry Tony for my grandson's behavior. I never thought I'd meet you but rest assured that he'll never repeat what he did again. I hope you two would consider staying for lunch. I'd like to know for sure that you are at least partly okay after all my grandson put you through.

-Thank you for the invitation Mr. Michaelson, but this has to be Tony's decision. Tony?

-Okay. Tony gave in. He knew his dad would think it was a good opportunity to clear the air, but he himself had already done that with Donnie, and one person was more than enough for him. But Tony also didn't miss the little bit of pride that shone in his dad's eyes and the warm squeeze of his shoulder. Deciding to at least consider giving Patrick a new chance, Tony sat down on the log next to Patrick and waited for one of the grownups to start the conversation.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Still don't own anything, just Patrick and Lucas, Donnie and his family. I just lend the Ncis-characters.**

They had been small talking for the past half an hour when Lucas suddenly asked:

-I hope you don't mind me asking and you can say no if you don't want to be at I wondered if you'd maybe tell me a little about what happened, see my pig-headed grandson there refuses to tell me much and the Principal wasn't too in depth.

-What do you want to know? Tony asked not sure he wanted to answer.

-Were you badly injured? Patrick mentioned that you were injured but he didn't know how badly.

-Nothing worse for wear.

-Are you sure?

-Tony twisted both his arm and his foot pretty badly but other than that it was mostly scrapes and bruises, Gibbs answered in Tony's place.

-Psychological?

-What?

-Did they call you names?

-Just golden boy.

-Did he apologize?

-When he was forced to. Tony saw the surprised look on Patrick's face over his hard words, but quite frankly he wasn't sure about him yet and whether he'd actually meant that apology. Tony saw Lucas staring down Patrick until he suddenly looked down and focused on the ground.

-I'm sorry Tony. The words were quiet but Tony could hear the change in tone and he could even see the change in Patrick's eyes that briefly met his before returning to the ground. Something had passed between Patrick and Lucas. Tony didn't know what, but it had changed Patrick. The kid who hadn't voiced many opinions in the beginning now sat there staring at the dirt not saying a word as his grandpa nodded his head in acceptance of the apology and the two grown-ups started talking again. Tony had stopped listening and felt his golden heart kick into action. Sighing inwardly at what he was about to do, he moved closer to Patrick and put a tentative hand on the other boy's shoulder. That caught Patrick's attention and Tony could see the raw emotions in the eyes that met his questioning.

-It truly is okay you know. You can't do anything about the past so just focus on the future. As I told your grandpa I'm fine. I truly am.

-I really am sorry.

-And I forgive you. Tony saw Lucas and his Dad staring at them. They had stopped talking when Tony moved closer to Patrick but he had ignored it. Now though, when he felt Patrick tense up under his hand he took the decision to move the conversation elsewhere.

-Why don't we go check out the water? Tony asked, and held out a hand to help Patrick up.

-Bullied-

-I'm proud of you son. It was late night and father and son lay in their sleeping bags next to the camp fire staring up at the stars. It was one of the things Tony had wanted to do for a long time.

-Thanx dad. Tony briefly flashed his dad a smile before turning his gaze back up to sky above them.

-It was really something what you did for Patrick.

-I forgave him dad, and took him away from your prying eyes that's all.

-He needed a friend and you stepped up even after what he had done.

-Yeah, well you said it dad. I just did what I thought was right.

-It wasn't easy.

-Is life ever supposed to be?! Really dad, I get it, can we change the subject?

-Something you don't want me to know?

-No, I just prefer talking about something other than my old bully, so how about a story about you and gramps? Please...you promised me!

-Just asking, but okay. Let's talk about me instead. I was 13…

 _-Flashback-_

 _-But dad you promised! The young Leroy Jethro Gibbs had looked forward to this camping trip for a month now. It would be a rear chance for the pair to catch up with everything and just spend some father/son time. Leroy had wanted to wait until the camping trip to tell dad about some of his recent mischief in fear that his dad would cancel the trip if he knew. Not that he wanted to tell his dad, but he knew that once his dad had him alone and corner he would tell him everything without the slightest hesitation or self-preservation. It was just an old habit, and that was one of the reasons this camping trip was so important, Leroy wanted everything of his chest._

 _-Sorry son, but this is important._

 _-More important than me?! Leroy challenged angrily._

 _-Don't go there Leroy!_

 _-Don't go there Leroy, he mimicked._

 _-Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stop the attitude this minute!_

 _-Why?!_

 _-Son, you have three seconds…_

 _-Or what?!_

 _-That's it! Go up to your room and stay there until dinner. Hopefully you've calmed down by then. Leroy angrily stomped up the stairs before flopping down on his bed. He wanted this camping trip more than anything and his father should now that, still he canceled it for some stupid meetings sake. So, what if it was important?! He should be more important! They had planned every single detail for a month now and now everything was ruined!_

 _Dinner time came around and Leroy was in no better mood than an hour ago._

 _-Did you do your homework?_

 _-No! Leroy spat angrily._

 _-Attitude Leroy! I know you are angry but I'm still your father and I deserve some respect. It's not canceled for good son, it's just until we find another date that works._

 _-It's fine. We'll just skip it, Leroy said his mind now made up. If his dad didn't want to go it wouldn't be any fun anyway. Besides there was no point in looking for a new date, they both knew that it wasn't all that easy for Jack to take time off from the store and Leroy usually had a game on Saturdays to play. This was a rare weekend when both could go away at the same time._

 _-Are you sure Leroy!? You've been looking forward to this the past month._

 _-Yeah. I've changed my mind, he answered stubbornly._

 _-There has to be…_

 _-I said it's fine! No need, we'll just skip it, okay?!_

 _-If you are sure, Jack said hesitantly._

 _-Positive, now I have homework to do so if you excuse me…Leroy didn't wait for an answer just put away the dishes before heading upstairs feeling his dad's eyes on his back._

 _-End flashback-_

-What happened? Tony asked when his dad suddenly stopped the tale. He blinked rapidly and tried to sit up to clear his groggy brain.

-You really expect me to continue when you basically are falling asleep as we speak?! We'll continue tomorrow.

-Da-ad… Tony whined.

-God night son. Love you. With that Tony knew it was no idea in continuing, and barely muttered a rely before falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

-So what do you want to do today? Gibbs asked Tony the following morning.

-No idea Dad, I just thought we'd go with the flow.

-How about some swimming? It's still pretty warm outside.

-As long as you do it too old man!

-Hey! Who are you calling old?! I'll show you who's old.

-Could you continue your story first?

-How about this, I'll teach you some whittling first and then while you practice I'll tell you the continuation?

-Really?! You'd teach me?!

-Of course buddy, it was my intention all along. Tony found himself holding a pocket knife seconds later as his father went through the basics. Finally deeming Tony descent enough not to cut of his fingers while he told the story, Gibbs started where he had left of the day before.

-Flashback-

 _Leroy spent the next few days angry at his dad but tried not to show him. He excused himself from the table as soon as he quietly had eaten his dinner, not that he ate much. He wasn't hungry. In school he got into trouble more than usual, but anybody had yet to call his father. The coach scolded him about attitude and Leroy was frankly pissed at the world. There was no chance in hell he was going to come clean to his dad now._

 _-How was school Leroy?_

 _-Fine, Leroy answered shortly, pushing around the food on his plate._

 _-And the practice?_

 _-Nothing special._

 _-You still going to keep telling me you don't care about the camping trip Leroy?! You've been angry and sulky ever since I told you._

 _-And I told you we'll skip it. There is NO need for it._

 _-Leroy…_

 _-May I be excused?_

 _-No, so sit back down. Now what's going on son if it isn't the camping trip?_

 _-Nothing is going on._

 _-You can't lie to me son. Now tell me what's bothering you._

 _-I'm done talking about nothing dad. Screw you! With that Leroy Gibbs stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving his stunned father behind._

-Flashback ending-

-Did you really shout that at grandpa?!

-Yeah kiddo, I did, but don't get any ideas, Gibbs answered glaring slightly at his son to get his point across.

-Wouldn't dream about it dad, wouldn't dream about it.

-Bullied-

-Are you okay? Tony asked Patrick quietly. His dad had asked him if he wanted to invite Patrick and Lucas to come with them swimming. They had said yes, Patrick though a bit reluctantly. Now an hour later as they were swimming Tony couldn't help but again notice that something had changed about Patrick. Something had definitely gone down between Lucas and Patrick yesterday.

-I'm fine.

-Are you sure?

-Let's just swim, okay?!

-Okay, Tony reluctantly agreed. The two boys swam quietly for a while until Tony once again broke the silence asking: how come you aren't in school by the way?

-Grandpa wanted to spend some time with me so when he explained his reasons to the school they were pretty eager to get rid of me, Patrick answered, clearly not too happy about it.

-I'm sure the school didn't really want to get rid of you.

-After what I did to you?! You are kidding me right?! The whole school wants me gone.

-Why?! I'm sure there has been bullying there before.

-Not to that extent. Most people would give in long before you.

-I'm not that special, Tony disagreed.

-Yeah you are Tony, you just don't see it yet.

-Bullied-

Lost in his thoughts Tony barely heard his Dad explaining how to keep on going with the carving.

-Are you okay son? Gibbs wondered.

-I'm fine Dad. Just thinking.

-About what?

-Patrick.

-Tony, his Dad groaned. You worry a bit too much about other people, don't take me wrong son, it's something really special you are able to do, but don't take it too far. I'm sure Patrick is fine.

-He has just changed all of the sudden.

-Maybe his grandpa is a good influence on him.

-Maybe, Tony agreed, but wasn't convinced.

-I'll keep an eye out for him tomorrow if you really are worried.

-Thanks Dad.

-You are welcome son. At that exact moment the phone beeped and Tony looked curiously as his Dad read the message on the screen.

-Who is it?

-Your Uncle. He says to tell you that he and Donnie has come a long way and everything is going to be just fine.

-Good, Tony smiled relieved. He really appreciated the friendship that had grew between him and Donnie.

-So now that you finally can stop worrying do you want me to continue the story?

-Really?! Tony asked excitedly.

-I take that as a yes, Gibbs smiled.

-Flashback-

 _Leroy was halfway to the campsite they always went to when he started contemplating what he had done. His Dad wouldn't be happy, he knew that when he decided to take off, but figured it might be worth it in the end. Maybe. Now almost 2 hours later he wasn't so sure anymore. The phone in his pocket kept buzzing, but Leroy promptly ignored it, knowing it was his Dad. The plan had been simple all along, get to the campsite and what happened after that was out of his control. If his Dad figured out where he had gone and came looking for him, they might have a chance to talk things through, either that or his Dad would drag him home by the ear. Sighing he kept walking, there really wasn't any point in turning back now._

-Flashback-

-You went there by yourself?! Tony asked astonished.

-Yeah but like I said earlier don't get any ideas son. I was young, angry and stupid.

-Did grandpa find you?

-I thought you wanted the whole story.

-Yeah, but you are going a bit too slow.

-Yeah, yeah, I'll speed it up.

-Flashback-

 _Leroy was picking up wood for the fire when he suddenly heard a noise behind him. Before he could react any further though a hand took a hard hold of his shoulder and spun him around, face to face with his angry father._

" _Are you out of your mind?!" Leroy luckily enough for him, didn't answer and choose instead to let his Dad rant for a bit. "Anything could have happened, not to mention how you worried me half to death when you suddenly took off!"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry you got caught."_

" _Come on dad, nothing happened." That was clearly the wrong answer if the grip around his shoulder was anything to judge about._

" _It isn't just what happened Leroy it is what could have happened! You know better than this and then you go off and do something completely stupid like this?! What's gotten into you son?!"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Oh no, that isn't going to work so I would recommend starting to tell the truth unless you want to skip to the consequences first."_

" _No sir."_

" _So why did you ran off?"_

" _I was mad." Leroy said sullenly, staring down at his shoes._

" _Look at me when you are speaking to me Leroy. Why were you mad?"_

" _Because…"_

" _Because of what son?"_

" _We've been planning this for months and now you suddenly tell me we can't go."_

" _So you run because of that?"_

" _You make it sound like I am a three year old who didn't get his way."_

 _Doesn't it fit the description?!"_

" _No! I ony run ebcuase there wasn't any point in rescheduling, between the store and my sports there isn't nay time."_

" _Why is this so important to you Leroy?"_

" _It's easier to tell you things out here." Leroy reluctantly told his Father._

" _Things like…?"_

" _School mostly."_

" _Soemthing going on I should know about?!"_

" _Well…can't we eat first or something?" Leroy tried._

" _No, not before you tell me."_

" _That might take the whole day Dad." Seeing his Dad's face he quickly continued. "It's a long story." Nodding his agreement Jackson bent down and started collecting wood himself as well._

" _Did you bring any food?"_

-Flashback ending-

A/N: Anybody against a few smacks here? It would probably be in the next chapter, would suit well with the Leroy/Jackson dynamic. In case I do write in a few and you are really against it, just skip that chapter. I'll make sure to put out warnings in that case, but I haven't made up my mind yet and would love to hear your input.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long, I had no idea how to keep writing this so thanks to the guest who gave me a push in the right direction by asking the right questions. It was highly appreciated!**

 _Leroy had studied his Dad during the whole meal, barely eating anything. His Dad was angry, so much was expected, but how angry he was, was harder to determine. Jackson looked up with a sigh when he felt his son study him for the millionth time during their meal._

" _Are you done?" Jackson asked more calmly than he felt, looking the anxious teenager in the eyes. Leroy nodded reluctantly. "Good, you do the dishes while I collect more wood. Leroy did so without a word and once his Dad was back he knew there was no way out of telling the whole story._

" _I don't even know why so it's really stupid but I guess my attitude's just gotten worse the past month and some teachers started calling me on it", Leroy began reluctantly._

" _What happened next Leroy?"_

" _I got detention", Leroy answered quietly, eyeing his Dad, waiting for the explosion._

" _How many?" Jackson asked with narrowed eyes._

" _4."_

" _Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Go on."_

" _I got angry and felt that they treated me unfairly so I got into some arguments with two of the teachers who then squealed to Principal Davis."_

" _And why haven't I heard a word about it?"_

" _He assigned me some more detention and told me that it better not become a habit. And..."_

" _Leroy."_

" _And he sent you a note." Leroy said all bravery he ever felt gone._

" _You signed it." Jackson said realisation dawning on him._

" _I panicked Dad, I'm sorry."_

" _Just keep going Leroy."_

" _My coach heard about it and decided to give me a stern lecture." Leroy grimaced. "Anyway, I served detention and everything seemed fine, then when I got test results back from Mr. Brown and Mrs. Thompson I realised they hadn't gotten over it. Me and James compared our grades and the results didn't seem right so I tried talking to both of them but both refused to change the grades. Even Bobby got a higher mark than me!"_

" _Calm down Leroy. I'm sure there is an explanation for it."_

" _They don't like me, that's all the explanation they need."_

" _It can't be that easy Leroy."_

" _It is!" Leroy may have sounded angry, but Jackson saw the hurt behind those words._

" _Okay, we'll talk to the school about it. Is there anything more?"_

" _Not really…"_

" _Leroy Jethro."_

" _Fine." Leroy huffed. "I pulled a small prank with Sean about a month ago. We had to clean it up but other than that there wasn't any punishment. We wouldn't even have gotten caught if coach Harrison didn't know us as well as he does."_

" _Why didn't he tell me anything about it?"_

" _Sean and I pleaded our case and promised to not do it again. He took pity on us and as I said had us cleaning it up."_

" _And why didn't you tell me anything before now?"_

" _At first I didn't want you to know anything and then when we scheduled this and I saw my way out of the guilt I was feeling I was scared you'd cancel the trip if you knew."_

" _You should have told me Leroy. You know that."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _And even if I have to start dragging you out here every weekend to get you to tell me stuff I will. Leroy, we need to talk to each other." Jackson had moved closer and was now cupping his son's face gently. "I love you son, and as much as I hate it you aren't getting out of this without some kind of punishment."_

-Flashback-

"What did Grandpa do?", Tony asked curiously.

"Oh no, I need a little break from reliving my not so glorious teenage years. How about Patrick, do you want to do something with him today?" Gibbs asked knowing the answer his son was going to give.

"Could we?"

"Of course son, as long as I get a half day here and there with you I'm fine. I know that the best way to ease your worry is to see him for yourself."

"Thanks Dad" Tony hugged his Dad tightly.

"Nothing to talk about Buddy, how about we head on over now and see what they are up to?" As soon as they came to the clearing Tony spotted Patrick on the edge of the water and headed for him while Gibbs went in search of the older man.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon. Tony wanted to see Patrick, I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. Your son is truly remarkable, hanging out with my grandson after what he was up to."

"Tony's pretty forgiving."

"I can see that. I can also see the worry in his eyes."

"He wonders why Patrick changed so remarkably with one look from you, but he knows it Patrick's decision weather he wants to talk about it or not."

"Patrick probably wouldn't want me to share this, but he was bullied a couple of years ago. I simply reminded him of that. He should know better, especially knowing how it feels." Gibbs simply nodded at the statement expecting it to be something like that. A little distance away Tony eyed Patrick warily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Tony didn't ask why, he didn't want to spook Patrick when he felt that the other kid finally started opening up to him. "How can you not be angry with me?"

"I was. But I can see that you are sorry and that's what matters most to me."

"I wish I could be so forgiving."

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago I was in your shoes." Patrick mumbled.

"You were bullied?!"

"Yeah, and I did a lot of stupid things to prove myself worthy to my bullies."

"Who where they?" Tony wondered.

"They got expelled, they aren't in our school anymore. They do live kind of close by but even though I see them every day I always get spooked." Patrick admitted quietly.

"Have they changed?"

"Yeah. They even apologised, but I'm scared to be near them. When they got expelled I got suspended, nearly broke Moms heart. I'm not sure I could stand up against them if I got too close."

"Was every single one of them expelled?" Tony asked, getting a feeling things weren't as simple as they had seemed.

"Yeah but Carl is one of the little brothers."

"So that was the real reason? Bully me to not be bullied yourself?"

"It wasn't that easy, but yeah, as much as I hate myself for it I figured that being friends with Carl would keep his big brother away."

"And to be friends with Carl you had to prove yourself by going after me." Tony wasn't a special agent's son for nothing. Everything suddenly made sense and Tony felt the anger rise inside. Carl truly was the bully here. Patrick was just scared and Donnie tried to do the right thing.

"If you change your mind about forgiving me it's okay." Patrick suddenly stated looking smaller than he was and Tony realised that his anger about Carls actions had shone through.

"No, we are fine, I was just thinking about Carl."

"Please don't tell anybody."

"You should really tell your Grandpa the whole story."

"I've tried but I always chicken out when trying to bring up the subject."

"Take it from somebody who knows the feeling. Talking is the only way to get through this."

"Yeah but how?" Patrick reluctantly agreed.

"How about I give you a little help?" Tony didn't wait for an answer, figuring Patrick probably wouldn't be able to make the decision, and headed for the two grownups by the fire.


	27. Chapter 27

" _Gibbs."_

"You did know it was me before you answered, didn't you?!"

" _Yeah."_

"Is Tony asleep?"

" _Yep. And Donnie?"_

"He is sound asleep."

" _You do know you never told me what really happened."_

"First when I got to their place Donnie kept distancing himself from me, siring me all the time and being overly polite."

" _Then?"_

"Then Nate tried to talk to the kid, more or less."

" _Take it you didn't like the way he went about it."_

"Not the least and he knows it. Anyway, after that he tried to ignore me once I confronted him alone. I pushed him and he shut down."

" _That much I know."_

"Sounds like you want the whole story."

" _Dwayne…"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you."

-Flashback-

" _I take it that didn't go well." James stated after one look at his friend._

" _Not really no, the kid shut down on me again. He was close to opening up and then suddenly he just shut down." Pride sighed and sat down at the table._

" _It will take you a little while to figure out Donnie but when you do he's pretty easy to read."_

" _Any advice? I know you two are close."_

" _Affection. Hugs, ruffling his hair, anything to show him you care. That should melt away most of the walls."_

" _And the rest?"_

" _Talking."_

" _Are you telling me it's that easy and I just couldn't figure it out."_

" _He is my brother King, believe me, it isn't as easy as it sounds." Nate chipped in._

" _If he is anything like you I have my work cut out for me." Pride said with a small smile towards the young man he considered a son._

" _Don't worry, he is easier. As Dad said, just hug him a lot, it'll help."_

" _Why don't you head up and help your brother pack some things." James proposed. "But Nathan here me well son, you'll better take it easy with him. Donnie isn't in a state where you can afford to let your emotions get the best of you. King is King, but this is between them. Do you understand me son?!"_

" _Yes sir." Nate answered with just a bit of anger shining through._

" _You do anything to upset your brother and you wont like what happens." James warned his son._

" _I got you Dad, take it easy on the kid."_

" _Good." Watching his son take off inside Pride turned towards James and Katherine once again._

" _I'll fix this."_

" _Don't be too hard on yourself King, Donnie never uttered a word and none of us saw this coming."_

" _I should have stayed."_

" _Donnie doesn't like talking and he probably thought it was easier to just go on with his life than admit to you what you mean to him." Katherine explained._

" _Thank you for letting me do this. Why don't we go see if that son of ours has managed to keep his temper in check."_

" _He better." James stated. Walking into Donnie's room though the three grownups could see that wasn't the case. Nate was kneeling down next to a sobbing Donnie curled up on the floor._

" _Come on kid." Nate tried but was cut off by James and Katherine:_

" _Nate!" King shared one look with the other two grownups and getting a nod, he gently lifted the crying kid up in his arms._

" _Come on kid, up you get." Pride said soothingly, hugging the boy close. As if suddenly realizing just who was holding him Donnie furiously tried to squirm away but Pride just held him tighter, refusing to let go of the emotional kid who every now and then renewed his struggles. "Shhh settle down kid. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. You are just coming home with me for a while." That made Donnie renew his efforts and Pride felt a stab of pain, the kid really didn't want to be near him, let alone be at his place. "Settle down kid, what's so bad with that, huh?"_

" _You don't want me there, you said so" Donnie managed to get out in between sobs. The heartbroken tone cut deep into Pride and he desperately wanted to put the kid right but knew not much would be remembered tomorrow, let alone understood now._

" _Never said that kid" Pride murmured into Donnie's hair._

" _You did. You threw me out. Gave up on me. Not as good as Nate. Not worth…Not worth" Donnie now tried._

" _Not worth what kid?"_

" _Your time. You! Chris! Let me go! I'm not Nate, and I will never be! Always Nate's brother. Stop it! Let me go!"_

" _Noup, not letting you go."_

" _Yes!" Donnie tried between sobs._

" _No, so settle down Donovan." Pride answered in the tone that had worked earlier, the tone Donnie should know not to mess with._

" _You don't want me. Never wanted me near. Let me go! He tried once again. Just Nate's brother. Never Donnie. Not good enough. Let me go! Let me up!"_

" _Donovan James." Pride's voice was highly disapproving even though he realized that the kid just had confessed his real feelings in his despair. "Settle yourself down now before you choke. I would explain things to you if I thought you'd remember any of it tomorrow. "_

" _Hate you. You hurt me, never me." Donnie mumbled finally wearing himself out and falling to sleep with his head on Pride's shoulder, securely wrapped in the older man's arms. Once Pride was sure the kid was asleep he looked up at the other adults in the room. James and Katherine met his worried eyes with the same expression he sported. His son though was held in a secure grip by James and was looking torn between being angry and ashamed._

" _Nathan." Pride saw the kid flinch slightly at the tone before warily meeting his eyes. Pride without a word let the kid know exactly how disappointed he was in him. The only way for Donnie to react like that was if Nate had let his emotions steer the conversation. Pride had seen Nate and Donnie interact and knew that if Nate had wanted to he could have avoided leading Donnie into a meltdown. Sure, it was thanks to Donnie's meltdown that he finally got the the truth, but Pride knew there would have been other ways to get the kid to open up. They had trusted Nate to do the right thing and clearly he hadn't. Pride watched his son bit his lip and look back down. "We'll talk later, but right now I want you to pack a bag for him since he isn't able to do so himself. I'll carry him down to the car and I want that bag in my car in less than two minutes." It was a long time since Pride had used that tone with Nate and he knew the kid felt pretty punished right then and there, but he also knew Nate knew what to expect when he did what he did._

" _Yes sir." The tone held a mix of emotions and Pride watched Nate scurry towards the closet after a last squeeze from his Dad's hand. Shaking his head at the young mans actions Pride picked up the kid and carried him down to the car. He had barely gotten the kid settled into the backseat when Nate with the tail between his legs opened the door on the other side and without a word put the bag in before starting to jog back inside, clearly not wanting to face him. Pride sighed and quickly strapped Donnie into place before stopping his son with a hand on his arm. He wanted to get Donnie to his place before the kid woke up, but he knew that leaving Nate in the state he was now wouldn't end well._

" _Son, look at me." The green eyes that usually snapped up without hesitation stayed focused on his shoes. "Wasn't a suggestion son." When Nate just moved the gaze to his chest Pride moved the chin up and kept a firm grip around it. "I told you we'll talk later. Until then I want you to talk to your parents, don't go quiet on them and don't leave anything out. You are also grounded until I have a chance to talk to you so no running or doing anything stupid because of the guilt, do you hear me son?!"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good boy." Pride drew Nate close and kissed the top of his head before once again keeping the kids gaze looked with his. "I love you kid, you know that. We'll get through this, just like we did with everything else."_

" _Yes sir." Pride watched the kid walk slowly inside before starting the car and pulling out onto the street._

 _-Flashback-_

" _Did you talk to him?" Gibbs wondered._

"Just briefly today, I have a feeling though that I'll need to have another talk with him soon."

" _How is things with Donnie?"_

"He bucked in the beginning and tried to shut down more than once, but we eventually saw eye to eye and spent a little quality time together playing sports. Never realized how much I missed the kid."

" _Did he and Chris get a chance to talk yet?"_

"Yeah, didn't go too well though. Donnie misinterpreted Chris's words and I had to call in James. I made a promise to the kid that I would call him in if he lied."

" _He lied to you?!"_

"Almost tried once, but he lied Chris straight in the face. Anyhow, things are good here for now so how is it going with my nephew out there?"

" _Seems that we are camping next to Patrick and his Grandfather, so now Tony found another kid to worry about."_

"What's going on with Patrick?"

" _Seems that he went along with Carl's plan only because he is the younger brother of one of Patrick's old bullies."_

"So he was bullying Tony to not get bullied himself?!"

" _Yep. Kept that information to himself too. Tony though got him to open up and tell his Grandpa."_

"And how are you and Tony doing?"

" _He has me relieve old memories."_

"Young Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Save some of the stories for me."

" _Not happening Dwayne."_

"So you are good there for a few more days?"

" _Yeah, take the time you need."_

"Thanks Jethro."

" _No problem Dwayne. We'll see you on Tuesday."_

 **A/N: My inspiration for the camping trip kind of ended here and somebody wanted an update on Donnie so I decided to get it in here, especially since you'll see more of Donnie again when they get back to Pride's and the next chapter from Donnie POV is going to be set in school so I wanted these stories to kind of match since it's easier. If anybody have any suggestions for what Tony and Donnie should do now that they are friends, or any ideas overall please let me know! The story about Leroy will continue so don't worry you'll get the ending to that one as well. Anyhow, hope you all are okay with shifting the focus to Donnie, Nate and Pride momentarily…**


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey there kiddo."

"Uncle Pride" Tony mumbled happily as he felt himself being lifted into his Uncle's arms and carried inside.

"I see your Dad didn't take it easy on you since it's barely 9 and you are asleep."

"It's Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the forest, what do you think?" Tony snorted half-awake yet half asleep as his Uncle settled him onto the bed.

"Well I sure missed you."

"Dad said you and Donnie are okay now." Tony mumbled.

"We are kiddo, so you can sleep well. Everything is fine."

"Good. Thanks Uncle Pride."

"You're welcome buddy. Now go to sleep." Pride said as he caressed the back of his nephew's head watching as the kid's breathing turned even.

-Bullied-

"Donnie!" Tony shouted as he caught a glimpse of his friend in the busy hallway.

"Hey Tony! How are you doing?"

"Good, how are you? I see that Uncle Pride didn't kill you so I guess I can't go home and complain to him about it." Tony joked.

"Better than last week." Donnie grimaced. "I guess you know everything."

"It wasn't hard to guess what was going on. All Uncle Pride and Dad told me though was that you were going to stay at Uncle Pride's for a while and then reassurances that you'd work it out." Tony explained carefully, wanting his friend to trust his Uncle.

"No details?" Donnie asked surprised.

"Whatever you choose to tell me Donnie is as much as I will know. Chris and Uncle Pride won't utter a word without your consent." Tony answered seriously.

"Good to know."

"All I want to know anyhow is that you and my Uncle are fine." Tony assured him once more.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. I have a feeling you gave King a heads up since he all of the sudden seemed to realize everything."

"You aren't angry." Tony stated surprised. He had counted on Donnie being at least a little mad about it. Not that he had counted on Donnie finding out at all.

"I was too proud to say what I wanted to and needed to say so no, I'm not angry with you. Thanks to you everything turned out great and I now have a mentor."

"That's great to hear!" Tony exclaimed, truly happy for Donnie.

"How was camping?"

"Good enough for me to miss it when we head back home." Tony answered with a slight grimace, painfully aware for how long it would be until him and his Dad would be able to do something like that again.

"When is that?"

"I'm honestly not sure. When Uncle Pride finally thinks I won't hide anything from him again I guess. " Tony answered

"He's really like a dog with a bone at times."

"Yeah, unless you haven't figured it out yet the last thing you want to do is lie to him."

"Yeah, I got that message loud and clear. Tony? Do you ever come visit?" Donnie knew the insecurity he felt shone through but he frankly didn't care.

"Of course, Uncle Pride and Chris wouldn't have it any other way. Christmas break if not before that."

"Good to know."

"New Orleans isn't getting rid of me that easy and I hope I'll see you around when I get here, besides, I haven't been handed a date for our departure yet." The silence fell for a few minutes before Tony continued: "We should really head to class now, but do you want to come to NCIS after school?"

"I'm grounded for two days."

"We'll just have to do it on Friday then."

"Okay. Friday." Tony smiled slightly at Donnie before turning away and heading towards his first class of the day.

-Bullied-

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked with a smile as Donnie came to a sudden halt outside the gate that lead into the alley next to the NCIS building.

"No, just taking in the sight. It has been years since I was here the last time before I came to apologize and then I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings."

"It hasn't really changed has it?!" Donnie shook his head as Tony greeted the guard that let them in on the property.

"Hey King, looks like we got company!" Chris shouted towards the kitchen as he got up to greet them. Tony smiled at Chris but stepped back to let Chris envelope Donnie in a hug first.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi Chris."

"Good of you to check in, otherwise I'd be forced to stop by your place."

"Yeah, because you aren't coming later right?!" Donnie smiled teasingly.

"And miss the chance to eat your mother's cooking?! Of course, I'm not coming. It's not like I love Katherine's cooking or anything like that."

"Speaking of tonight I really need to get going, my parents won't be too happy if I don't get home in time to help out with the dinner."

"Check in with King before you leave, he is in the kitchen." Chris ordered, before turning towards Tony. "So, how was school?"

"Good."

"Doesn't sound that way. What's going on?"

"Have you heard Dad and Uncle Pride talk about a date yet? Or a timeframe at least?" Tony asked with a sigh, sitting down on his Brother's messy desk.

"Time frame for what?"

"Going back to Washington."

"Bet you haven't asked them if you are asking me."

"Not really." Tony admitted.

"Why?"

"Guess I'm scared of the answer."

"You'll be back at Christmas Tony don't you miss Ducky and your friends?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to leave New Orleans."

"Wasn't it hard to leave Washington at first?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what is different now?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"You've grown close to so many people here, more than ever before." Pride's voice boomed across the room. "You know you should have asked us kid, even if it isn't an easy question."

"Sorry." Tony muttered, glancing down instead of meeting his Uncle's eyes.

"Tony."

"I know." Tony sighed, this time meeting his Uncle's eyes.

"We have decided on a date buddy, but it's your Dad you have to ask." Tony nodded tersely at that before walking over to his Dad's desk and flopping himself down on the chair without another word.

-Bullied-

"Hi Tony, welcome to our place." Donnie smiled whole heartedly at his friend.

"Thanks. It's a beautiful home you have Mrs. Williams." Tony continued looking at Katherine and shaking her hand with a small smile.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Welcome Tony, feel right at home." James greeted him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams." Tony tried not to show his disappointment when Nate was nowhere to be seen, he really would have wanted to get to know the guy. Sighing internally, he turned back towards the entrance and smiled at the scene that unfolded between his friend and his Uncle.

"Hi." Donnie greeted Pride.

"Hi kiddo." The older man drew the kid into a bear hug that he quickly melted into. Smiling at the pair but sensing Donnie's discomfort with being the centre of attention, Tony quickly followed James and Katherine to the back patio along with his Dad. It was only a few minutes later that Uncle Pride and Donnie made their way over to the rest with Pride's arm around Donnie's shoulder. Tony smiled at Donnie as the boy sat down next to him, but soon got too caught up n the conversation to realise that something was changing. Ten minutes later the door to the patio opened and everybody's attention turned to the young man standing in the doorway. Nate tried to look relaxed but Tony saw the nervousness and wondered what was going on. Judging from his Uncle's and James's expressions neither man was too happy with Nate. Visibly sighing the young man made his way over to the table where he first shook hands with Gibbs:

"Good afternoon, Agent Gibbs."

"Good to see you again Tony. Hey squirt." He continued before making his way over to his Mom who looked disapproving but greeted him with a small smile. After that Nate looked lost for a minute before walking over to James and Pride.

"Hi." The greeting was quiet, and Nate didn't focus more than a second on either man before sitting down and serving himself quietly. Gibbs was the first one to break the silence by complementing Katherine on the food which Tony realised was to get the attention off Nate that looked ready to faint or flee for that matter at any second. That was until two strong hands clamped down on Nate's shoulders, causing Tony to wince sympathetically. A few moments later Gibbs started asking Nate questions that the young man almost happily answered and Tony threw his Dad a knowing look. As soon as both Donnie and Tony had eaten Donnie asked if they could get excused:

"I'd like to show Tony around and maybe play a little football before dessert." Donnie explained.

"Okay. But be back in 30 minutes." James agreed.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked once the pair made their way inside and started walking upstairs.

"Nate's been unreachable for at least a couple of days. I don't know what happened before I came home but Nate's been going out before my parents get up and coming home as late as he can get away with and on top of that ignoring King's calls." That would explain it, Tony thought.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"Neither would I so I've tried to make sure I keep out of it. Not that it's hard since nobody likes to tell me things…but still."

"Sounds like a good plan. Is this your room?"

"Yeah." Donnie smiled and showed Tony into his navy-blue bedroom. It was about the same size as Tony's both at home and at his Uncle's, but the walls weren't covered with posters of famous players, jut a few photos of what Tony realised had to be Nate and Donnie when they were younger. Moving his gaze along Tony found a window overlooking the backyard.

"Wow you could basically spy on everybody from here." Seeing the tense figure in between the older men, Tony once again thanked his lucky stars for not being in Nate's shoes.

"I have done it a couple of times, didn't turn out good though" Donnie answered. "Where is Chris by the way?" He tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but Tony had no problem seeing through it.

"Finishing up something at the office, he should be here soon." Tony reassured him smiling.

"Really?!" Right then the boys heard a knock on the front door and Donnie spurted down the stairs only to lower his pace when he came into view, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Hi there, little brother." Chris greeted as Donnie opened the door.

"Hi Chris."

"What, no hug for me?" Tony smiled at the hug that followed, lingering at the stairs to not interrupt the moment.

"Have they eaten yet?" Chris questioned once they broke apart.

"Depends on how much time they've put on looking disapprovingly at my brother."

"Nate is here?!"

"He was a little late, but he showed up. With Dad's and King's reaction that took some major guts."

"Well he shouldn't have broken the rules if he wasn't ready for the consequences."

"Chris, they really looked mad enough without you joining them." Tony said giving his older brother a look that told him that he was serious about Nate having enough. "Why don't you join us playing football as soon as you have eaten instead."

"Good idea. I might actually just do that." While Chris greeted the rest of the people Donnie found a football and Tony started teaching him a few tricks. Only ten minutes later they were joined by Chris and a relieved looking Nate.

"How about we switch things up a little: Nate and Tony against me and Donnie?" Chris proposed. "This is the perfect opportunity for, you buddy, to get to know Nate a little."

"We've met." Tony answered a bit shortly, frowning at his older brother who made him sound like a five-year old.

"He won't bite you." Donnie said teasingly, causing Tony to smile despite himself. "If it were me maybe, but he won't do anything to you"

"Would you like to test that theory buddy?" Nate challenged advancing on Donnie.

"No thank you I'm perfectly fine with Chris here." Laughing, Donnie spurted towards Chris and hid behind him causing Tony to laugh freely.

"Nathan James, don't you dare touch your brother." Chris said in a mocking tone. Nate straightened up to stand at attention before he saluted Chris and answered.

"No sir. Never sir" causing everybody to laugh.

"What are you troublemakers up to?" Gibbs asked joining the group.

"Messing with Nate." Tony answered, pleading with a gaze for his dad to not give Nate a hard time.

"Sounds good to me. Straighten up marine!" Gibbs roared in his best Marine officer voice, causing Nate to do so, not sure if the man was kidding or not. "Relax cadet, I just want you to explain the rules of the game so this one" Gibbs pointed at Chris "plays fair and according to the rules."

"I always play according to the rules" Chris stated trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right!" Tony snorted. "Your rules." Nate quickly agreed causing Donnie to laugh.

"Help me here Donnie, I can't help that we play it a bit different in Alabama, can I?!"

"Poor Chris, has to ask Donnie for sympathy." Nate teased.

"Shut up Trouble. Last time you only won with one goal and that was because King didn't like my tackle." Nate whistled low at Chris choice of words.

"Better not let King hear that brother."

"Are we going to play or are you five-year-olds going to bicker the whole time?" Donnie asked.

"Play." They both answered at the same time causing Gibbs to roll his eyes good naturally.

"Nate, rules." Gibbs ordered, making Nate compose himself enough to recite the rules so the game could begin. In the end Nate and Tony won and Chris as revenge picked up Tony and headed for the pool.

"Chris! What are you doing?! Let me down!" Tony tried to squirm free, but his brother had a too god grip around him.

"Foul!" Nate yelled following the pair along with Donnie. Chris didn't listen though, instead threw Tony into the water before heading for Donnie. Donnie hid behind Nate thinking his older brother would protect him, while Tony spluttering made it up to the surface.

"Wait Chris. I have a better idea." With that Nate took a hold of Donnie's hands and nodded for Chris to take a hold of the feet. Once Chris had a good grip they started swinging Donnie sideways.

"I…2…3!" Chris counted. On three the pair let go and Donnie landed next to Tony in the pool. Tony tried hard not to laugh when Chris pushed in Nate just to moments later be pushed in by Gibbs.

"You…" Nate growled and headed for Chris trying to wrestle the other man under the surface.

"Kids…" Donnie laughed too busy watching the brothers to realise that Tony had snuck up behind him. Seeing his chance Tony jumped onto Donnie and pushed him under the surface.

"Tony…!" Donnie growled as well once he came up to the surface. Tony tried to climb out of the pool, but Chris had abandoned Nate and took a hold of him, throwing him into the air so he landed with a big splash next to Nate causing Donnie to head that way and in turn being thrown into the air as well before landing next to Chris.

"Your brothers aren't volleyballs!" James yelled laughing.

"Watch their heads!" Pride added.

"Forget them, dessert is ready, and nobody sits dripping wet out here, so you guys better head inside and at least find a couple of towels before joining us. Katherine's statement was followed by four yes ma'ams and a race between the four to get out of the pool first. The older brothers easily held their younger brothers back and, in the end, Nate reached the patio door first thanks to Chris that didn't give it his all, wanting the younger man to have an extra moment of happiness. Nate didn't seem to realise it but Tony saw it and was sure Donnie did as well when he cornered Chris inside. Smiling to himself Tony followed Nate upstairs to get the towels.

-Bullied-

"Your Uncle told me there was something you wanted to ask me." Gibbs stated once the pair sat in the car on their way back to Uncle Pride's.

"Yeah…" Tony answered uncertainly, not sue that he wanted an answer.

"Did I ever tell you the rest of the story?"

"No."

"How about we start with it then?"

"Okay." Tony agreed, happy to get something else to think about.

-Flashback-

"What happens now?" Leroy asked quietly as they started walking back towards the car the following day.

"You are grounded. Indefinitely. And I'm scheduling a meeting with your principal to sort out whatever is going on with Mr. Brown and Mrs. Thompson."

"That's it?" Leroy asked surprised.

"Do you want more?!"

"No!"

"Coach Harrison already punished you for your prank and though you shouldn't have disrespected your teachers I want to have a word with them before deciding on the rest of your punishment."

"Thanks Dad."

"You can thank me after doing the list of chores I'm going to write, starting with cleaning and rearranging the whole store."

"What?! Dad! That wasn't part of the agreement." Leroy whined.

"Unless you want to do it every other week for the rest of the year I wouldn't complain Leroy."

"Yes sir." Leroy sighed defeated.

-Flashback-

"How did it go with your teachers?" Tony asked curiously.

"Your Grandpa took care of it." His Dad said, laughing at the memory. "Believe me when I say it was the last time they messed with me."

"I can see that happening." Tony said, he too laughing.

"So now, what was it you wanted to ask son?"

"You already know."

"Still want you to ask."

"When are we leaving?"

"Two weeks."

"Just like that?!"

"We've talked about this Tony, we have our lives back there. Ducky, Mike and my job. You have your school and friends. Not saying that your Uncle, brother and Donnie aren't important, but we'll be back after Christmas."

"I know how you mean it, it's just not easy to leave New Orleans after everything that has happened."

"It's not goodbye for forever." Tony just nodded and looked out the window, lost in thought.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I didn't have my Beta read through this since I just handed her Just like you that was much longer than usual so any mistakes are ONLY my own. I can't promise anything but I would like to update at least one more story within next week. As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas keep my inspiration alive and well.**

 **-AlexJoSkyler**

-Bullied-

"Have you slept at all?"

"Yes Dad, I'm your son, I just woke up early." Tony offered as an explanation while he continued to concentrate on the trick he tried to do with the soccer ball.

"Nothing more than that?"

"No."

"Anthony Leroy."

"I don't want to go." The truth just run out of him before he could stop it. With a movement of his head Gibbs got his son to pass the ball to him.

"Come here buddy"

"I'm fine Dad." The glare that met him told him otherwise and Tony sighing sat down next to his Dad.

"What is it about going back that has you so upset?"

"I'll miss…"

"Other than that Tony?" His Dad asked with a knowing gaze.

"You'll go back to work." Tony answered in a small voice, feeling all of six years old. "And I know you've worked here as well, but it was different. You didn't work more than Uncle Pride and at least one of you made sure to eat dinner with me. I love what you do Dad and I love Grandpa Mike and Grandpa, but I've gotten used to having you around most of the time."

"Oh buddy" His Dad drew him close to his chest. "So have I and I'm planning to talk with the Director once we get back home about spreading the cases a little more between the teams instead of putting my team on most of them."

"She'll…"

"She'll have to listen unless she wants me to transfer here."

"What?!"

"If that is what it takes to spend more time with you then that is what will happen, Tony."

"You've always made time for me, no matter what. I don't want you to feel like you didn't."

"I've tried buddy, and don't worry, any guilt I carry is not your fault."

"I just don't want you to feel bad for things you couldn't control. You saved lives Dad. If I had to eat dinner alone every once in a while, when Mike or Ducky couldn't be there, then it was worth it."

"You really got your Mom's brains Tony."

"I got yours too." Tony insisted. The response to that was a kiss to his head. "Dad…"

"Yeah buddy?"

"She'd be proud of you." Tony had no problem seeing the emotion hit his Dad's face and how much he struggled with keeping it there and not putting on the mask he would use in front of anybody else.

"Not nearly as proud as she is of you, buddy. She's looking down on us smiling."

"I know. I miss her Dad."

"So do I, kiddo. So do I."

-Bullied-

It was much later in the evening and Tony lay at his bed, watching the ceiling, thinking about the upcoming goodbye he had to say to his life in New Orleans. The life he had lived here was very different from home, not just when it came to his Dad's increased presence during his everyday life, but also small things like the given best friend he had at home, Luke. Groaning loudly Tony reached for his phone, realising he hadn't talked to Luke for at least two weeks, and that his best friend actually had tried to reach him a couple of times, but Tony had had his phone planted in his room most of the time so he hadn't heard it ringing. When he finally had realized that Luke had tried to reach him, it had always been too late to call.

"Hi Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luke, I'm sorry I haven't called back."

"It's fine, how is life in New Orleans?"

"Very good."

"Nice to hear that, Tony. We all miss you here though, so don't take too long to get yourself back here."

"One week."

"One?! Really?! Yes! Tony! I can't believe it, we'll have so much fun!"

"Yeah." Tony answered, instantly perking up. "How are the teams doing?"

"Football is going okay, but the basket team is in desperate need of their star."

"That bad?!"

"Lost the last few games."

"Oh. How is coach taking it?"

"Having the team do extra training. That will probably be taking most of your free time once you get back home."

"I'm grounded for 2 months so it sounds good to me."

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story." Tony could here Luke's name being called through the receiver.

"I'm sorry Tony, I do want to hear the story, but I really have to go, I promised Dad I'd help him fix the car, it's been making some weird noises lately."

"It's okay Luke, I'll see you in a week."

"Make sure you do Tony. Bye!"

-Bullied-

Tony walked into the school building feeling both dread and excitement. It was his second last week here and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Good morning Tony." His math teacher Mrs. Wilson greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilson."

"Is everything all right Tony?"

"Yes ma'am" Tonya answered reflexively, knowing his Dad was going to call the school in just a few hours to tell them the deadline. Both Mike and Jack had been informed, but Tony hadn't wanted to talk with either of the men right then, instead he had opted for going on a run in the neighbourhood. He had taken his time, taking in the scenery for a memory that needed to last far longer than a few days. The scent, the noises and the feeling no image could capture.

"Good then, see you in class." Tony just nodded absentmindedly, mentally going through the sights of all his favourite spots he had run through. His phone suddenly beeped and checking the message Tony saw it was from Mike but decided to let it be for now. He wasn't in the mood for his Grandpas gruffness right now.

"Anthony Gibbs!" The shout caught Tony off guard and swirling around he came face to face with Mr. Trevor, his and Donnie's history teacher. "Have you possibly seen Donovan anywhere?"

"Donnie Williams?"

"Yes, young Donovan seems to be avoiding me and you can tell him that if he doesn't find me before lunch I'm going to take more drastic measures."

"I'll tell him if I see him sir."

"Good. Thankyou Anthony."

"No problem sir." Tony answered, wondering just what trouble his friend had found himself in this time. The younger kid seemed to find even more trouble than Tony and Tony wasn't used to anybody topping his records since not even Luke had managed to. It was almost two hours later before Tony spotted Donnie. Leaning against his locker, the younger teen looked exhausted, but still pushed himself up after only a moment and started to leave.

"Hey Donnie, wait up!" Tony sprinted to catch up with Donnie with was easier said than done in the busy hallway.

"Tony! Hi! I need to get going…"

"Mr. Trevor told me to tell you that he wanted to see you before lunch or he'd take drastic measures, whatever he meant with that…"

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing Tony, don't worry. I'm heading to see him now."

"Donnie."

"It really is fine Tony."

"It doesn't sound that way."

"I just need to stay focused more in his class, that's all."

"I could help you with the material." Tony offered.

"It's okay, but thanks anyway. I do know the material, I just haven't done my best lately."

"If you change your mind the offer still stands."

"Thanks Tony."

"How about you come over after school, we could play a little football and I could quiz you on the material." Hesitating only a few seconds Donnie smiled.

"Sounds good, except could we make it the park instead? King's backyard still reminds me of us both being grounded, besides the park has more room."

"You do know he isn't angry anymore."

"Yeah I know Tony, the park would just be more fun."

"If you really want to go to the park then we'll head there."

"Thank you, see you then." With that Donnie was spurting down the hallway, leaving Tony looking after him.

"No problem…" Tony muttered and took out his phone when it beeped for what felt like the millionth time that day. Seeing it was Mike again Tony gave in and opened the messages. Scrolling back to the beginning _of today's thread Tony read:_

" _Hi Junior, heard you are heading home next week."_

" _I know you are in school Tony, but you do best to answer me kid."_

" _Tony everything will be alright back here, whatever happened in New Orleans stays in New Orleans kid. Whatever you want to tell me is fine with me, no need to dread seeing me or avoiding my calls."_

" _Anthony Leroy Gibbs, you know I expect an answer the latest when you get home, and an honest one. No bullshit got me?!"_ Tony winced at that, he could almost se his Grandpa's face darken for every moment, he knew though that it was out of worry and that his Grandpa nowadays was more bark than bite. Deciding to just bite the bullet, Tony answered:

" _Yeah, talked to Dad, huh? It's not facing you gramps, it's just leaving NO that's hard."_

It only took a moment for Tony to get an answer.

" _You bet I did kid. Good, but can't wait for my grandson to return to Washington."_

" _Love you too Gramps"_

" _Love you buddy, you know that. Might even like your Dad once he gets you back in one piece."_ Tony had to laugh at that, he knew that his Dad and Grandpa weren't affectionate in public and kept up their mask of annoyance with each other mostly for show. Thinking about it Tony kind of missed their interactions and would be happy to see it once they got back to Washington.

-Bullied-

Tony sat at his desk trying to do his homework but found himself focusing on the rain outside his window instead. Donnie had been behaving oddly the last couple of days and Tony couldn't seem to find out why. Even Chris and Uncle Pride seemed kind of worried, but neither of them told Tony anything. Donnie and Tony had been in the park when Donnie all of the sudden got in a hurry to leave as soon as Chris showed up. Chris had started to chase after Donnie but hadn't caught up with him for some reason. Tony had tried to find him in between classes the last two days, but the rumour that he was leaving had spread like wildfire and Tony had constantly been stopped in the hallways by people he barely recognized. All of them expressing their sorrow over his departure from NO. The teachers had done their part of occupying his time as well by making sure he would get out the most of his academic experience here. That meant that he was held up after classes by well-meaning teachers explaining the material once more, making sure he knew it by heart. That also meant more homework than ever and a few group projects with people he just now started to get to know. It was bittersweet. A perfect ending, but still just that, an ending.

"Something on your mind buddy?" Uncle Pride asked him softly coming into his room.

"Just thinking."

"Would you like to share?"

"It's nothing…"

"Just the usual." Pride continued, shaking his head slightly. "I think I've heard that a bit too much lately. What are you doing home anyway? I thought you'd be hanging out with Donnie every chance you got."

"Haven't seen him since Monday."

"Is everything alright between you?"

"Yeah, I even asked him if something was going on between you guys, but he told me everything was fine." Tony sighed.

"He should be checking in soon anyway so if you don't see him tomorrow I'll pay him a visit. Now since you are home, how about you help me cook dinner? Spend some quality time with your Uncle here?" Pride asked, hugging Tony close to his side.

"Do I actually get to touch any of the food?" Tony asked teasing. Uncle Pride was notorious for being overly careful with everything that happened in his kitchen.

"Wash those hands and we'll see."

"What are we cooking?"

"How does tortillas sound?"

"Like Dad might even eat it." Tony laughed and headed for the kitchen along his Uncle. After washing his hands he turned around to find his Uncle struggling with keeping all five tomatoes he was juggling in the air.

"Here." Tony barely had time to catch the tomatoes his Uncle threw him. "Do you think you could wash and cut them while I start on the meat. The rest of the ingredients are in the fridge and I'll help you as soon as I get this started."

"Okay"

"What's going on here?" His Dad asked smiling.

"Cooking Jethro. That's what you do when you prepare food to be eaten." Pride answered.

"Need some help?"

"This isn't cowboy steaks Dad." Tony answered innocently. "But we might let you help if you pass a simple test."

"Okay…" His Dad agreed, looking rather amused.

"What's this?" Tony quizzed, trying to look serious while holding up one of the tomatoes he was washing.

"A tomato."

"And this Jethro?" Pride in turn quizzed, throwing Jethro a cucumber.

"A cucumber made to bang your head with."

"Do you know how to cut one of those into SMALL pieces?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Do you know who normally cooks your food?!"

"Grandpa Mike." Tony answered innocently, quickly trying to back away when his Dad advanced on him. Realising he was backed up against a wall and didn't have anywhere to go, Tony resorted to begging:

"Come on Dad, we were just playing with you, right Uncle Pride?!"

"Don't bring me into this Tony, you started it."

"And I'm going to end it." His Dad stated before grabbing a hold of Tony and starting to relentlessly tickle him.

"Dad!"

"Anthony."

"Daddy! Come on!" Tony shrieked while trying to free himself from his Dad's hands.

"Need some help over there Jethro?" Uncle Pride suddenly asked.

"No! Uncle Pride!"

"I'm taking that as a yes." Uncle Pride laughed and joined his Dad in tickling him, neither of them paying any attention to the meat that was cooking on the stove until it was too late.

"You smell that Jethro?"

"Smoke." Tony saw the realisation draw upon his Uncle who sprinted towards the stove and turned it off. Holding up the pan with the now pitch-black meat Tony had a hard time containing his chuckles at his Uncle's face.

"I blame this on your Dad, kiddo. I should forbid him from ever entering this kitchen again. I am though unfortunately getting used to his coffee." Turning towards his son Jethro ignored his old friend and asked his son:

"Take out?"

"Sounds good to me."

 **A/N: Pretty short for the wait you all had and I'm really sorry for that, one thing I wonder about is how much you want me to include Donnie in this? Was the mention in this chapter enough? (I felt that Tony had to at least mention it since Donnie and him are such good friends and he is one of the reasons Tony will miss NO.)**

 **We have one week and two days left in NO guys and I think that will mark an ending to this story (however sad) It will though take a pretty long time to get there so for any Bullied lovers, it won't happen yet. I did kind of jump over almost a week, but there isn't much inspiration right now for anything special to happen in the middle of the week, but there will be more excitement to this story so no worries. The next chapter will begin very interesting with a face outside the window…**


	30. Chapter 30

Tony looked up startled. He'd been focusing on his ever-increasing homework, when he, from the corner of his eye, suddenly caught a movement outside his window. Tony was instantly on high alert. He wouldn't normally have been, not here in New Orleans, but it was only a few hours ago, he'd heard something in the garden. He hadn't alerted his Dad or Uncle as he wasn't sure if he'd just imagined it, but now seeing the movement again, he started regretting not telling them. His Dad wasn't home right now, and neither was his Uncle. Catching a glance at his watch Tony estimated that his Dad had been out jogging for about 20 minutes. That meant it would be at least 40 minutes until he was back. Deciding to check that all doors were locked, Tony left his room in a normal pace, willing himself to keep calm and not alert the potential person outside that he was onto him. As soon as he was out of sight he ran down the stairs to the front door. Checking the door handle and finding the door locked, Tony opened the drawer of the small table next to the door and took out a small pocket knife. He knew there was a gun in a hidden compartment under the third step of the stairway. Tony even knew how to use it, but he didn't want to overreact. Next, he made it to the backdoor, careful to keep the pocketknife in his enclosed hand. All the lights downstairs had been switched of except in the hallway and kitchen, which spooked Tony even more as he carefully walked to the backdoor. Reaching out he had to calm his nerves with a deep breath. His heart rate slowing down considerably at finding that door locked as well, Tony paused a few seconds to check for any more movement. Finding the backyard still as a picture he almost relaxed when he remembered the kitchen door. Feeling increasingly scared Tony walked quickly to the kitchen doorway where he risked one more glance outside. And that was what caused him to feel his own heartbeat in his ears. A face. A face in the bushes lighted by the single porch light. It ducked as soon as Tony laid eyes on it, but Tony was sure he'd seen it. Dark hair, pale face and blue eyes that had stared at him intently. Tony instantly moved out of sight and into the kitchen. Willing himself to find the courage to walk to the door, Tony grabbed two of the big kitchen knives from the rack on the wall next to the stove and was about to take the last few steps when he heard footsteps closing in on the door and saw the handle move. Tony quickly sprinted the last few steps, so he'd be out of sight behind the door once it opened, and therefore would be able to take the intruder by surprise. The door opened slowly, and Tony willed himself to keep somewhat calm. As if the person opening the door knew he was there, the door only opened halfway, and Tony was suddenly met with the sight of his Dad with a gun in his hand, pointed at him. The second he realised who it was, Tony dropped the knives. Gibbs also realising it was his son, pushed the door shut before turning back to Tony:

"How many?"

"None in the house that I know of, but I saw a face in the bushes outside and heard some weird rustle earlier. I thought I imagined it then, but now I'm sure. I can't get that face out of my mind. How did you get in?"

"Key. Are the other doors locked?"

"Yeah."

"How about the windows?"

"Uncle Pride shut them all before heading out."

"I'm going to do a sweep of the house to be on the safe side. I want you to stay here and trade those knives for this." His Dad handled him his ankle gun and took of the safety mechanism. "Take it and if anybody come in here without announcing themselves, you shoot. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good Boy. Stay in the corner where you can see everything." With those words Gibbs headed off on a thorough search of the house. Tony stood stiffly in the corner, prepared for the worst and hoping for the best. It was almost fifteen minutes later that Tony heard:

"All clear. How's the view, Sport? Better than on the airfield?" Tony smiled at the phrase they had agreed on years ago. It was his Dad's way of letting Tony know it really was clear and not just something he was forced to say under gunpoint.

"The red and yellow ones look good tonight." Tony answered to let his Dad know he was alone, and everything was fine. His Dad still entered with the gun drawn but lowered it once he'd done a quick scan of the room.

"Stay put, I'm calling your Uncle and then heading outside to check the yard."

"Okay." Tony watched as his Dad, still holding onto the gun with one hand, fished up his phone and pushed the speed dial button.

"Dwayne, we have a situation at the house."

" _What's going on Jethro?"_

"Tony saw someone in the bushes as well as heard some mysterious rustle earlier and a movement outside his window. The house is clear, but I am heading out. I'm taking Tony to NCIS once I've checked the outside. Could you and Chris head there and make sure it hasn't been compromised?"

" _Are you sure?"_

"No, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. If you don't hear from me in ten minutes…"

" _I'll be waiting. We are ready to go, just say the word."_

"Thanks Dwayne."

" _Be careful, brother."_ Gibbs hang up the phone and put it back in the pocket before handing Tony his.

"I grabbed this from upstairs. Ten minutes, not one second more. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Gibbs wanted to tell his son not to worry, but he needed Tony on edge in case a possible intruder got past him and decided to make his way inside, door locked or not.

"Clear. Just like a day in Stillwater." Gibbs's voice rang out nine minutes later causing Tony to open the door for his Dad without any hesitation.

"Guess that means packing?!"

"Yeah Buddy, grab you go bag and let's hit the road." As soon as Tony was out of earshot, he once again pressed speed dial. "It's a clear sky, perfect for flying a kite."

" _Good to hear Jethro. Did you find anything?"_

"A couple of footprints and broken branches, there was definitely somebody out there."

" _Humour me then and keep the line open until you are in the car and on your way. Don't want any of them returning."_

"The odd thing is though that as far as I could see the prints were of sneakers, not work boots like we normally deal with."

" _We'll check later."_

"I'm ready Dad." Tony said from the kitchen doorway where he stood with a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Good. Keep your Uncle entertained." Gibbs tossed the phone to Tony who took it and put it to his ear. The pair then walked to the car without any additional scares, Tony making sure to give his Dad space to react in case something happened even though he wanted nothing more than to hug his Dad and never let go.

 **-Bullied-**

"Did he find anything?" Nate asked as soon as Pride ended the call, satisfied that they were safely on their way. Turning to the young man he and Chris had had dinner with, Pride answered:

"Some footprints, but they are headed to the office, so we better get going and make sure it hasn't been compromised." The silence fell in the car at that but as they got closer the trio noticed that the lights were on in the building, a rare occurrence when none of them were there.

"I left them on." Chris answered Pride's unvoiced question. Driving even closer Pride suddenly stopped the car.

"Something's not right here."

"What's happening King?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel good." Pride answered gravely. Spotting Jethro's car Pride motioned for him to not get any closer, but park where he was. If the situation was too much he wanted two options to get away. They wouldn't leave without a fight, but if it was a lost battle they wouldn't stay either, not when they barely had anything to risk. As they waited for Gibbs and Tony to join them the trio kept a watchful eye to try and detect anything unusual inside or outside the building.

"Compromised?!" Gibbs asked as he and Tony joined the group.

"Don't know."

"King has a gut feeling." Chris explained.

"Who left the lights on?"

"Me. But I agree with King, something's not right there."

"As long as you didn't leave somebody in there I would agree." Gibbs stated and nodded his head casually to the upstairs window where a shadow clearly could be seen moving around.

"Tony, stay in the car. There is a firearm in the glovebox. Use it if you need it. And…" snatching the car keys from an only partly surprised Pride, Chris tossed them to Tony. "Here are the car keys. Any shots; you drive. Just drive."

"Yes sir." Tony immediately answered and jumped into the car on the driver's side. Pride smiled reassuringly at him, knowing Tony would obey orders no matter if he wanted to or not.

"What's the plan Dwayne?"

"Are you coming with us Nate?"

"Of course!"

"Good, but don't be foolish son, we have no idea who we are dealing with."

"I'll be fine King."

"Chris you take the backdoor through the kitchen, if you can, try to back them into the main room."

"Will do King. Nate grab the radios and earpieces from the trunk, along with a spare gun for you. If you are coming with us we are doing this the right way."

"Nate, son, take the upstairs. Jethro, you are with me." Taking the offered earpiece and radio, King reached behind Nate and tossed him a bullet proof vest. "Let's not forget these." Once everybody was properly outfitted they slowly made their ways to their respective entry points. Closing in on the front door King heard voices from the inside:

"AJ how soon can you be ready?" A voice asked.

"I'm in position." Chris reported through the radio followed by Nate:

"Me too. Ready on your mark." Listening close once again Pride heard:

"Let's get out of here before somebody decides to show up."

"Now." Pride commanded and opened the door. Stepping inside he couldn't help but state: "I would say it's a little bit too late for that." Not surprisingly the six intruders all scattered towards different exits. Noting one dressed in a red hoodie and therefore standing out from the rest, rushing up the stairs, Pride was happy he had sent Nate that way. Two of the intruders tried to make it past Jethro as Pride himself moved towards the middle of the room and the person still sitting behind his desk, knowing Jethro would be backed up by the officer on duty that they had found walking around the building. "Don't do anything stupid, son." He warned the red head, having taken a closer look and realising it was a teenager.

"I won't."

"Good, then raise your hands slowly." To King's surprise the kid remained calm and moved slowly but confidently. Wanting a second opinion though that there wasn't anything he had missed, King shouted:

"Everything looking alright from there Nathan?"

"Yes sir. No weapon in sight." Nate reassured him. As soon as the teenagers empty hand became visible Pride took the few steps towards him and handcuffed his wrists.

"I don't have any sharp objects on me." The kid suddenly reassured him, causing Pride to come to the conclusion that it definitely wasn't his first time getting arrested.

"King."

"Yes son?" Pride asked not looking up from his task of securing the handcuffs.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Donnie." That caused Pride to snap his head up and focus on exactly who the red hooded person Nate had stopped was.

"Donnie?!" Pride repeated, not able to process it. "Please tell me this is a mistake."

"It's not." Nate answered simply. Feeling the anger starting to boil within him at the same time that the fear almost took over, Pride ordered:

"Chris, Jethro, Nate. Get everybody situated, I need a moment. And leave him." He nodded towards the red headed teen he had dealt with. Noticing Donnie's tense movements and the eyes firmly trained on the floor, King willed himself to take some deep breaths to try to focus. As he focused on the two teenagers again he heard Donnie shout:

"You can't hurt them!" Before he could step in though the redhead did:

"Hey! Calm down! Nobody's going to hurt them, not everything is what it looks like Donnie."

"What do you mean?" Both teenagers were so into their conversation that neither one had realised that Pride was listening to it.

"You'll know soon enough, but I promise you nobody is in any danger."

"How would you know?!" Donnie questioned causing Pride to finally step in:

"I'd like to know that too."

 **-Bullied-**

"Tony had restlessly been waiting in the car for almost 20 minutes now and started to get worried. He hadn't heard any shots, but since they hadn't come out to get him, he was pretty sure something was going on. A sudden nock on the passenger window had Tony jumping in his seat. Seeing his Dad's face looking at him, Tony unlocked his door and stepped out onto the street.

"What do I always tell you?!" Tony cringed slightly at the stern tone.

"To stay focused." He mumbled. He knew he was supposed to keep a watchful eye on his surroundings, but he had gotten lost in thought for just a minute. "Sorry."

"If I ever leave you in a similar situation I need you to stay focused Tony. That minute of daydreaming there could have costed you your life Anthony."

"Yes sir. I promise."

"Good, Now I have to get back for a short time, I have to clear some things with your Uncle, but I want you to stay here."

"Is the danger over?"

"At least here but keep an eye out anyway."

"Okay."

"Good boy." Gibbs reached out and drew Tony into a quick hug that the teenager gratefully melted into completely. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops. If I'm not, you have my permission to come and look for me, okay?" Tony nodded, watching his Dad turn and starting to walk back to the office before once again climbing into the car and locking the doors behind him.

 **-Bullied-**

Gibbs moved slowly back to the office, the fact that Donnie was involved had really hit Dwayne hard and Gibbs knew the man he considered a brother needed a moment, so he hadn't brought up the reason they were at the office in the first place, but soon he'd had to. Tony couldn't wait in the car forever and until they knew who it was that had been watching Dwayne's house they didn't have much of a choice but stay clear from there.

"Lost your temper son?!" Gibbs asked Chris as the younger man came walking down the street towards him looking like a cloud of thunder.

"Yeah. I can't believe he'd be stupid enough to do something like this! We trusted him!"

"I know."

"And he just threw that trust away like it wasn't worth a damn thing! Not even Nate has done anything this stupid since the first time we met him, and that kid has tested us more times than I care to remember."

"He's a teenager Chris. Just like you once were."

"Still. What he did was beyond stupid."

"It was, but that just means he needs you even more."

"Clearly he doesn't." Chris muttered most of the heat gone.

"Yeah he does. He knows he screwed up and to make matters worse for him he looks up to you Chris. He needs you calm. You complain when he or Nate turns to anger so show them both better. Set an example and stick to it. You are a good big brother Chris, but you didn't get there by shouting."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Why don't you take the car and do some snooping around Dwayne's house?! It won't hurt those youngsters to sit and sweat for a while."

"Yes sir. Tony is in King's car though…"

"Take mine, check in with Pride though before you leave. I'll check if our charges are behaving and send Nate your way."

 **-Bullied-**

Well aware that the fifteen minutes almost had passed, Gibbs left the interrogation room in search for Dwayne to try to get an update. Walking into the main room he caught sight of James carrying a loudly sobbing Donnie upstairs. Turning his attention towards the distraught face of his brother Gibbs sighed, but knew he had to ask:

"Anything new?"

"On Donnie or overall?!"

"Dad?" Tony asked tentatively from the door opening, something bad was going on by the look on their faces. And if that wasn't enough he'd seen James arrive a few minutes ago.

"Why don't me and Tony give you two a minute?" Chris proposed and guided Tony through the main room and into the backyard to give the two older men some privacy.

"I'm going to see how Dad and Donnie are doing." Nate stated and jogged up the stairs. Taking one step towards Dwayne Gibbs closed the gap between them and brought him into a strong hug.

"Take it easy brother, breath."

"I could have shot him Jethro! We went in here with guns drawn, one move and…"

"I know, but he's fine Dwayne, you have to keep reminding yourself of that."

"You are right." Pride stated and pushed himself out of the hug. "Thankyou." Clearing his voice, he continued: "It was teenagers Jethro. AJ shed some light on the whole thing. The others threatened to hurt Tony and had somebody watching him in case Donnie wouldn't do as they said. He called them off when they got here so they should be long gone and not coming back. If you want Chris to do a sweep though…"

"I think that'd be a good idea. You aren't coming home tonight, are you?!"

"No. these interrogations will have to be done before lawyers start showing up."

"Lawyers?!"

"I recognise some of them Jethro, they'll be lawyered up before the sun is up."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not much, the kid broke down completely but he's with James so he should be fine for now. I just can't believe I missed something like this…how stupid can I get?! I should have..."

"Hey! You aren't stupid. That kid up there was determined to keep this from you and from what I've seen he is pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Still, I'm supposed to look out for him…"

"How many times have you seen him the past week?"

"Not many, I knew something as gong on but I believed him when he said that he had a hard time getting used to me and Chris being there for him."

"Don't blame yourself Dwayne, the kid knew exactly what he was saying and doing. Only he and those teenagers in the interrogation rooms could have prevented this."

"I guess so…"

"You and I both know so. I'll send Chris back once we are done."

 **-Bullied-**

"Not that I'm not happy to be back here, but what happened Dad? I thought that we were going to stay at NCIS?"

"It turns out it was teenagers you heard and saw."

"Carl?"

"And a few others." Tony sighed.

"They aren't ever going to leave me alone, are they?!" Tony asked frustrated.

"After this they aren't getting within a mile of you, Buddy."

"And Donnie?!"

"Your Uncle is going to make sure they stay away from him as well."

"Was he involved? I saw James come and since Nate still was downstairs…"

"You'll have to ask him Tony."

"Okay. Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"Do you mind?" Tony shook his head. "As long as you don't snore."

"Snore?!" Gibbs repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know. You ate a lot of pizza."

"Who wanted pizza?!"

"You didn't have to agree with me."

"Go to sleep bud before I make you run off that energy." Tony pouted at that but climbed into his bed, secretly happy to be able to do so. After the evening adventure he had had, he just wanted to sleep in his own bed.

"How are you feeling bud? Scared?"

"Not when you are here, no."

"But it shook you up."

"Yeah, Dad, but I'm your son, I'll get over it."

"Talk to me Tony."

"I feel stupid. They are the same age as me, but the thought that they watched me still makes me feel uneasy."

"That's normal Tony. Even I got scared."

"And angry." Tony added knowingly.

"Yeah, anybody who messes with you doesn't know what they are dealing with."

"What was their plan?"

"I don't know, but we caught them red handed with some folders, so I guess they wanted some information to go missing."

"Why spy on me though? It's not like I would have given them any clues on how to get in. How did they do that by the way? I thought NCIS was as secure as it got."

"They thought that by spying on you they could convince somebody unwilling to help. Somebody opened the door for them. NCIS is secure Tony, that's why all you kids have your own codes as well as a key and there is a guard."

"Who could have done that?! The only people who have access is you, me Uncle Pride, Chris, Nate and…Donnie. They blackmailed Donnie, didn't they?!"

"I'm afraid so bud."

"I thought he knew I'd forgiven him." Tony stated sadly.

"I think he does know that Tony. I think he just hasn't forgiven himself yet."

"Why is he so stubborn?! I got hurt, sure, but I'm fine now."

"It probably shocked him Tony. He didn't know he could go as far as he did and when he realised how far he'd taken things, it caught him by surprise.

"Can I still see him before we leave?"

"I'm sure you can at some point, but right now you need to give him and his family some space along with Chris and your Uncle. Let them deal with the boys and Donnie and then you can have a word, okay?" Gibbs said kindly.

"Okay."

"I know you care about him Tony but try to squeeze the last bit of fun out of our days here. Donnie will be fine. Scoot over, I need some sleep as well." Tony moved over enough for his Dad to be able to settle under the covers of the bed. "Good night buddy." Gibbs leaned over and placed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"Good night Dad." Tony nestled into his Dad and quickly fell asleep. Not soon after that Gibbs drifted on into a light sleep, keeping an ear out for anything out of the ordinary.

 **A/N: So tell me guys, have you all tired of my stories, or simply of reviewing? I hope it's the last one. I myself am pretty bad at writing reviews, but I have a few of you who seems to review every time and I hope since I've barely gotten any comments on my other newly updated stories, that you all still enjoy my stories, reviewing or not.**

 **P.S. Do you like the different POVS I kind of tried to write or do you prefer it being overall the whole time, which it kind of is anyway. If you can tell a difference between this chapter and the last and like it or dislike it, please let me know so I know what you prefer. Thankyou!**


	31. A new day full of surprises

"Good morning" Tony smiled at his Dad, entering the room with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Morning." Gibbs grunted causing Tony to smile. His Dad was despite his usual morning run not a morning person.

"I made us breakfast."

"Smells good. Breakfast in bed though?! Did I forget my own birthday?!"

"Noup, just the fact that you are the best Dad in the whole wide world."

"With the best son you could ever ask for." Tony smiled at that and placed the tray down in the middle of the bed. He had cooked some bacon and eggs as well as made some toast. Other than that there was fresh-pressed orange juice, butter and coffee on the tray.

"Half of the food is for me."

"Not sure if I feel like sharing. I might just eat it all..." Gibbs teased.

"Dream on Dad."

"We'll see"

"What are we doing today?" Tony asked after finishing a piece of toast.

"I'm actually not sure, bud. I need to check in with your Uncle first, but he'll might need my help at the office. If not he'll be busy regardless so how about you and I go on a small shopping trip, you could really use some new clothes kiddo. Your growth spurt forgot to inform your clothes that they needed to grow as well."

"Okay."

"I know it's not your favorite way to spend a saturday, but we might as well do it here and now or we'll just have to do it within the first few days of arriving back home."

"I know." Tony sighed. "Can we stop at the ice cream parlor on the way?"

"No shopping without ice-cream, I know."

"Why not make it a real rule?" Tony proposed with a wide grin. "We both know you want to."

"And destroy the fun of having you try to find an excuse each time?! No. Get dressed if you are ready. Wherever we are going we are leaving to in twenty minutes."

-Bullied-

"There is my favorite long distance little brother!" Chris exclaimed as soon as Tony stepped in through the doors.

"Hi Chris"

"Something up, Tony?"

"No. I just have to spend my Saturday shopping for clothes if you and Uncle Pride don't need us."

"Not that I don't want you here Tony, but it sounds like a good plan for today"

"How is Donnie?"

"Getting better for every second, but for now you are in the backseat little brother."

"I know. Dad already ordered me to give him some time."

"Good." Chris hesitated for a second before pushing himself of his deskchair to a standing position and walking the few steps to Tony determined. Taking a steady grip of Tony's shoulders he continued: "You know how much I love you, right?!"

"Of course Chris."

"So if I have to spend some additional time with Donnie during your last week here there won't be any hard feelings?"

"No Chris. I know how much he needs you guys and as long as I see you both an hour a day I'll be fine."

"Good. Now don't give your Dad a hard time about shopping today, you really need some new clothes."

"He won't" Gibbs assured them leaning against the doorframe. "Because you are taking him.

"Me?!"

"Makes perfect sense. Tony has his own credit card, use it and get him everything within reason. I have him everyday back in Washington, you only have a week and I have it on good authority that you guys are free to go."

"King told you?"

"No, James mentioned it might take a while before you have the chance to hear the rest of the story so go, take your little brother shopping. He needs school clothes as well as jeans and long sleeve shirts he can wear around the house or out with friends. Throw in a winter jacket and a christmas outfit and he'll be set for some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Take Tony shopping Chris." Gibbs took out a few bills and handed them to Chris. At Chris's puzzled look he explained: "For ice cream. Don't you dare come back without my chocolate ice cream."

-Bullied-

"Could me and Donnie have a moment?" Tony asked when he after 24 long hours finally layed eyes on his friend.

"I'll wait outside with the rest." Pride agreed with a small smile and left the two boys in the hallway leading to the backyard patio.

"Hi"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Not too bad" Donnie answered with a slight blush. "How much have they told you?"

"Not as much as I figured out." Tony answered simply. "I forgave you the second you apologized, why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I don't recognize myself anymore. The bullying was a wake up call."

"I can understand that, but why keep getting yourself in trouble for me?! You don't owe me anything Donnie."

"I do." Donnie protested. "I owed...I owe you one good week here. And that's the least I can do."

"No. You don't owe me anything. Especially not when it risks your safety."

"We risked yours."

"Most of the time you were the one who stopped them from hurting me. Besides, you weren't the only one."

"But..." Tony held up a hand to stop him and continued:

"And if you really want to pass around blame I didn't speak up voluntarily. I could have said something the first week, but I didn't." When Donnie still didn't look convinced Tony sighed. "My Dad is right, you really do have a harder head than me at times. Look Donnie, if you really want to do me a favour, forgive yourself. Because the one thing that really will hurt me, is one of my best friends hurting himself."

"O-okay..."

"Stop looking at me like that and just do it. And if it's the best friend thing that you got caught up on, I really do think that. You don't have to. Just know that I won't forget about you when I go back to Washington."

"I do feel the same. And I won't forget you either. Thanks for everything Tony."

"No problem. If we truly are good now though, let's head outside, it looks kind of interesting whatever Chris is doing in the backyard." That peeked Donnie's interest and the pair headed outside to join Laurel, Nate and Chris. Tony had spent a part of nearly every summer with Laurel while he was younger and had greeted her when she first arrived to the house half an hour before Uncle Pride and Donnie.

"Donnie! Tony!" Nate greeted the pair as soon as he spotted them.

"What are you guys doing?" Donnie asked.

"Looks like Chris is trying out for the circus." Tony joked, earning him a glare from his older brother.

"Actually, Chris lost a bet." Laurel said with a big grin.

"Not my fault you've gotten better the last few years." Chris muttered.

"You placed the bet."

"She won fair and square." Nate chipped in from where he was trying to tie Chris's legs together.

"Don't even start Trouble. Miniature Trouble, could you get the ball? It's somewhere in the bushes."

"Why don't we change it up a bit and play elephant soccer instead?" Laurel proposed.

"Elephant soccer?!" The other four echoed surprised.

"Yeah, you know how Dad had his crazy yoga phase last year?! we could use his yoga ball as an enourmous soccer ball."

"Not a bad idea." Chris agreed. "We could use this game as training and play against the old people tonight." Nate snorted at that:

"Bet you won't propose it like that to King"

"I'm not crazy!"

"That's debatable" Tony smiled his megawatt smile to go along with the comment, happy Nate still had a firm grip of Chris's legs as the older man tried to wrestle free to get to him.

"Settle down Chris. Does anybody know where King is hiding it?"

"Probably in the basement." Laurel supplied.

"Okay then, who feels like taking a trip down there?"

"We'll do it." Tony offered.

"We?!" Donnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, have you ever been down there?"

"No."

"Then this will be the perfect opportunity."

"Have fun." Chris snorted.

"We will once you start tripping over your own two feet. Come on Donnie."

"Where are you going?" Uncle Pride shouted from the other side of the lawn where he was talking to Gibbs, James and Katherine.

"To the basement."

"There is a flashlight in one of the kitchen drawers, use it!"

"Okay" Tony shouted back.

"What was Chris so happy about back there?"

"It's nothing bad. it's just a bit scary going down there alone since it's dark and full of stuff." Tony grabbed the flashlight and lead them to the door he had stepped through many times before. "Watch out for the third step, it's a bit loose." The boys slowly made it down the old staircase, both of them gripping the handrail tightly the whole way.

"King should really have your Dad fix these old stairs."

"Dad has proposed it a million times, but uncle Pride likes them the way they are."

"How are we going to find the ball in here anyway?!" Tony admitted that the space was far from organized and mostly consisted of dusty boxes stacked on top of each other with a few old bikes and other bigger items in between them.

"This must have been Laurel's doll playhouse at one point." Donnie mused out loud at his find of a purple structure.

"Probably yeah, but nobody but Laurel and Uncle Pride really knows." Tony pointed out. "Chris is not much older than Laurel so he wasn't around when she was young."

"True. Anyways where is the ball?!" Tony could hear the small amount of emotion in his friend's voice and dropped the subject. He himself had a few of his childhood items stored in this basement but decided against pointing them out. It clearly wasn't something Donnie was totally comfortabel with yet. Still, Tony silently mused at the sight of the old bike him and his Dad had painted one summer. It had been Laurel's and Uncle Pride had offered to buy him a new one, but his Dad had turned the idea down and instead gotten them all to paint it. The layers of blue and black paint wasn't totally smooth, but it had never mattered to him. The bike had been Tony's pride and joy at his Uncle's house so he was happy his Uncle had kept it. Moving further into the sea of boxes Tony eventually found the one they were looking for.

"I hope it still is in good conditon. It looks that way, but let's take it upstairs and...Donnie?!"

"I'm here." Looking to the left Tony could see Donnie going through a stack of childrens books from a box marked Donnie. Moving closer Tony saw that the box consisted of everything from books to a couple of old toys and paitings carefully rolled up. "I had no idea he still had all of this."

"I didn't either, but I'm not surprised. You mean a whole lot to him Donnie, you always have. I don't know the complete story but I've seen you and your Dad together. You two are close as can be so I can only assume Uncle Pride didn't want to destroy your relationship."

"I was too little to remeber" Donnie gave Tony the book he had been flipping through without any further explanation as to what his comment meant. Opening the book Tony saw the short note written on the inside: _"Donnie, 7.8.2010. Hope you have an amazing birthday Buddy. King and Chris."_

"That's amazing. I'm happy you found it. Uncle Pride probably planned to give it to you once you get older or even wait until you have kids of your own."

"Could I stay down here a moment longer? Could you fix the ball on your own I mean? Just a few minutes."

"Of course." Tony took the box he needed under his arm and headed upstair in search of necessary supllies.

-Bullied-

"Okay so these are the teams: Donnie, Chris and Laurel vs Tony and me" Nate announced.

"Sounds good to me."

"You mean I actually have to suffer from Chris's bad choices and hav him as my teammate?!" Laurel asked teasingly.

"Wrong, you get two amazing football players instead of one."

"That's true. I hope you are better at this than a one legged Chris, and if not, just keep blaming him."

"Hey!" Chris reacted trying to sound hurt but failing miserably.

"He's better than a two legged Chris." Nate assured her with a smile towards his brother.

"Come on then, let's get started."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, I wanted it to flow along with Bullied-the other side without it being boring for those of you who read both. If you are curious about Donnie pop over to that story to read more. I'm sorry to leave it here, you will see more action eventually but it can't be that exciting all the time. Anyways, as always I hate fishing for comments, but I really appreciate them!**


	32. Chapter 32

Tony threw the ball into the small hoop on the door for what probably was at least his thirtieth time, happy that his Dad wasn't there at the moment. The older man would no doubt have known something was up and started questioning him. As it was, he was at Chris's apartment with Chris who had so far done a great job of letting Tony getting it out of his system while he was busy cooking dinner.

"You know it's only a matter of time before you break my door if you continue doing that."

"Sorry Chris"

"What's bothering you, kid?" Chris asked knowingly, putting down the knife he was using to cut vegetables.

"Nothing special."

"I'm starting to rethink letting you go back to Washington if you honestly think it's okay to lie to my face."

"Sorry. It's just so frustrating." Tony sighed.

"What?"

"Everything."

"I doubt even your Dad could understand you at the moment."

"Donnie, leaving NO, feeling like a jerk for wanting to stay and all of that." Tony explained.

"Whoa, calm down a second here, jerk?! You can't seriously think that little brother." Tony shrugged.

"Mike and Ducky, even Luke couldn't be happier that I'm moving back to Washington. Dad talked to his team yesterday and I know for a fact his Senior Field Agent is happy and relieved he is coming back. Vance is driving them as hard without him, so being one man short…and I've known Donnie long enough to know that the kid doesn't have many friends. On the other hand, all I seem to do is drag him into trouble."

"Look, Tony. Nobody could be sadder than me and King to see you leave, but you and your Dad have your life back there. Me and King and Donnie have ours right here. That's just how it is. It sucks at times but even Winnie the Pooh knew what really counts: 'how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard'. I know it's not easy having to leave NO, but you'll be back within two months, right after Christmas."

"I thought I and Dad were coming here for Christmas?!"

"Noup. Change of plans."

"But…" Tony couldn't imagine spending the Holidays without Chris and King.

"We are flying out to Washington."

"You are?! Really?!" Chris and King had visited them back home more than a few times, but it was rarer for them to fly to Washington, than for Gibbs and Tony to fly to NO. In fact, it had to be at least two years since their last visit. Tony knew that it was harder for them to take time off from work since the two of them were the only ones working for NCIS in New Orleans, so he wasn't complaining. It would be fun to show them around again though and present them to all his friends.

"I had a feeling that would brighten your spirits slightly. There is still though the matter of you feeling like a jerk because of Donnie. You didn't make him do anything Tony. What he did wasn't your fault in any way. And for Donnie not having so many friends, you are right. I do have on good authority though that there is somebody I have yet to meet that he cares very greatly about."

"Sean, right?"

"You know about him?!"

"He mentioned him once and it wasn't hard to realize they are practically best friends. He doesn't live close by though."

"You are leaving Donnie in good hands Tony. No matter what he'll always have us."

"I know that."

"Good. Then trust us. We'll make sure he's still in one piece when you return."

"Don't be too hard on him Chris."

"I won't be harder on him than I am on you" Chris promised. "Now stop worrying and enjoy the few days you have left."

"Five." Tony corrected. "Five very short days."

 **-Bullied-**

"I see they let you out." Tony commented with a grin when he opened the door.

"Don't know what for." Donnie shrugged. "Can't be for good behaviour exactly."

"Even prisoners get to go outside. I should know. I've been in your situation often enough."

"You have?!" Tony snorted at the innocent question.

"More times than I can count."

"Why? I've seen you with your Dad, you practically radiate of respect."

"Seldom because of disrespect. Usually I've done something stupid. A prank gone too far, neglecting chores or trying to get his attention any way possible."

"Really?!"

"You aren't the only kid ever to want somebody's attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You knowingly chose to mess with me, despite the rumours of me being King's nephew."

"You think that's why I did it?!"

"No. Not entirely, but maybe a part of you unknowingly factored that into the decision to go along with Carl and the others. What greater way to get Dwayne Pride's attention?!"

"You might actually have point there."

"I always have a point." Tony grinned.

"You've been hanging around Chris too much."

"How can you tell?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I sound nothing like him."

"Hey! Quit making fun of me!" Chris shouted from inside. "Tony you still have a lot to pack. You heard your Dad, he wants one box done before the two of you do whatever you want to do." Once Gibbs had taken on the case and the move to NO had become official, Gibbs had let his son pack up a few boxes with his stuff to ship to New Orleans. Chris and King had both accumulated some of his stuff during the years, but not enough to make Tony feel like home and he needed his checked in baggage for clothes.

"Coming Chris." Tony rolled his eyes at his older brother before taking Donnie upstairs to his bedroom.

"Wow. It looks more and more like Nate's old room."

"That's kind of the point. Giving the two of you your space back."

"It's Nate's really, not mine."

"We've solved that as well. Help me pack a box first though, I think Uncle Pride wants to be home for the surprise."

"What surprise?!"

"You'll see." The pair worked quickly, filling one of the boxes with Tony's books and comic books as well as the posters and framed photos.

"Who's that?" Donnie questioned curiously, pointing at the photograph of a red headed woman.

"My Mom. She died a long time ago, but I still like to have it with me. She was pregnant with me at the time."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. Anyway, we are finished with the box so why don't we do something else?!"

"What would you like to do?"

"Anything that doesn't include climbing on the rooftops"

"I think that could be arranged."

 **-Bullied-**

"Can we show him?" Tony asked excitedly as soon as his Uncle made it through the door later that evening.

"Sure buddy. It's not done yet, but Tony did help out with painting it yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, Chris smiled and put his hands over Donne's eyes."

"Chris! I can't see."

"It's the point." Tony took a hold of Donnie's arm and started leading him upstairs. At the top of the stairs they took a sharp left instead of the right he was used to take to get to his/Tony's/Nate's bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a second." Tony stopped walking and Donnie could hear the sound of a door opening. "Watch out here is a threshold." Tony warned as he led Donnie inside.

"You can let him open them now." Pride stated and shared a smile with Tony. Tony had spent the better part of his fourth last day in New Orleans picking out paint colours and re painting what would become Donnie's bedroom here at Uncle Pride's house. He along with his Dad had assembled the old guest room furniture from the basement last night and now the only things missing, were posters and decorations they wanted Donnie himself to pick out.

"It looks great in here but wasn't this Laurel's old room?!" Donnie asked confused.

"It was." Chris answered simply.

"Tony came to me a few days ago with the idea of giving you your own space at my place. As he so rightfully pointed out you and Nate can't really share his room if you ever stay over at the same time. We talked about it and decided that I could do without an office here. Laurel overheard us though and thought that it might be best to have you sleep as close to me as possible, so instead of taking over my office, she suggested that I give you her room."

"Are you sure?!"

"She's a grown woman Donnie. To top it off she lives for hours away, I think she can do without her childhood room.

"Still…"

"It's yours, so get used to it." Chris said with finality.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but Laurel's old room?!"

"It's completely fine. She even came up with the idea of giving you the old guest room furniture until we have time to go shopping for something better. She's happy for us, kiddo."

"Thankyou." Tony smiled at the emotion clear in his friend's voice. He had chosen a forest green to give it some contrast to Donnie's own room at his parents' house. The light wooden bed set was accompanied by a desk Tony had insisted on them building and a desk chair he had found downstairs. It wasn't much all in all, but Donnie would be able to make it his own.

"You are welcome. Tony. I have something for you too." Tony followed his Uncle out of the room wondering what it could be. They stopped outside his Uncle's office at the opposite side of the hallway.

"Your idea wasn't bad. It was actually so great that Chris and your Dad helped me fix this up for you. No idea in me having an office space here at home I never use, and it serves as a visible reminder that you always have a place here."

"I know that, Uncle Pride. You really didn't have to do this."

"Donnie doesn't know this yet, so I need you to keep it under wraps. Nate is getting transferred back here. Which means that he'll use his old room far more often than he has the past few years. This way I can have all my kids under my roof if the need arises."

"Thanks Uncle Pride." Tony hugged him tightly.

"Don't mention it. It has no furniture yet, your Dad refused to let me buy you some, said he wants to build them himself."

"May I take a look?"

"Of course, kiddo." Tony opened the door to the old office that clearly had transformed overnight. The former white walls were painted a light sky blue. "I know you prefer a bit darker blue, but the room is small enough without needing a paint colour to help out. Chris thinks a bunk bed might work best since the room is unfortunately smaller than the rest."

"It's great. Thankyou." Tony who moved to hug Pride once more was stopped by a sudden voice behind him:

"Here I painted it, but it's your Uncle who gets all the hugs." Chris grumbled.

"Thanks Chris." Tony still hugged Pride before hugging his older brother. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I should probably have said this before you started packing; but feel free to leave whatever you want to here. It's your room now Tony. If you want to take all your stuff back home it's fine too, we'll just pick up some more the next time you are in New Orleans." Tony instantly scurried of back to his old bedroom and returned a moment later with the two packed boxes balancing on top of each other in his arms.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it: there is only a few more chapters left to this story so if there is something special you want to see, now is the time to speak up and say so. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. You might notice this becoming a common theme with my stories: a lot of them have gone on for far longer than I ever imagined and as soon as Tony leaves New Orleans this story will end. There will be new ones though and as always any ideas are welcome!**


End file.
